Spurensuche
by Beenie
Summary: Nach "Nostalgietrip", in dem Chase von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt, erfährt Chase nun etwas über die von House. Und zwar von jemandem, der House genau kennt... AU, no canon, just my wild imagination. Established Relationship, HousexChase.
1. Chapter 1

Fast jedes Mal, wenn sie verreist gewesen waren, benahm sich Chase nach der Rückkehr anders als sonst. Aufgekratzt und unkonzentriert, fiel es ihm schwer, in den Klinikalltag zurückzufinden. Einen aktuellen Fall gab es zwar nicht, so dass er, Foreman und Cameron zum Ambulanzdienst eingeteilt wurden (was House gelegen kam, um ein wenig den Boss heraushängen zu lassen und eine ruhige Kugel zu schieben), aber selbst dort unterliefen ihm Patzer, die vermeidbar gewesen wären. Allzu dramatisch war es nicht, da in der Ambulanz ohnehin nur laufende Nasen abgehandelt wurden, denen eine Kalziuminjektion nicht schadete, doch Cuddy war im Dienste der Knauserigkeit zu House gestürzt, weil das Serum vergeudet war. Chase beharrte auf eine Hypokalzämie der Patientin, die ihm selbst House unter der Argumentation der einwandfreien Blutwerte nicht ausreden konnte.

Immerhin kreuzte die Frau am nächsten Morgen in seinem Büro wieder auf, um freudestrahlend zu verkünden, dass die Injektion die Beschwerden des Heuschnupfens gelindert hatte. Sie brachte Chase sogar eine Schachtel Pralinen mit, die dieser verlegen räuspernd auf House' Schreibtisch niederlegte, nachdem die beigefügte Karte aus der Schachtel auf den Teppich gesegelt war. Sein Assistenzarzt war kein Süßer, nicht im kulinarischen Sinn. Auf die billige Tour konnte man ihn nicht ködern. House, dem das begehrliche Leuchten in den Augen der Patientin aufgefallen war, betrachtete es diesmal als glückliche Fügung. Er selbst hätte ihrem rassig-südländischem Charme nicht widerstanden. Na schön, sie war ein bisschen zu alt für Chase, aber das war er selbst schließlich auch. Die Peinlichkeit mit der Karte übersah sie großmütig und stelzte davon.

Er hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, konstatierte jedoch zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er Chase nicht einmal mehr mit einem Mädchen zu teilen oder gar an eines abzutreten bereit war. Ihm ganz allein gehörte er, und so sollte es bleiben. Bisher hatte er sich eingebildet, über Eifersucht dem anderen Geschlecht gegenüber erhaben zu sein. Doch die unmissverständlichen Avancen der Patientin ließen ihn sich elend fühlen. Sie hatte einen weiteren Termin mit Chase vereinbart, den House, da er glücklicherweise gerade anwesend war, vereitelt hatte. Beide hatten ihn angestarrt, als habe der Blitz in ihn eingeschlagen und sein Hirn geröstet.

„Sie stiehlt Ihre Zeit. Ein Heuschnupfen ist kein Magendurchbruch", hatte er sein Veto lahm begründet, nun doch ein wenig verlegen ob seiner Impulsivität, und war aus dem Raum gehumpelt. Chase hatte keinen Termin mehr gemacht.

Obwohl er es sich strengstens verboten hatte, siegte am Abend die Neugier, und er las das von Chase in den Papierkorb geschleuderte Kärtchen.

_Für den süßesten Doktor, der mich offenherziger erlebt hat als mein Mann. Wann haben Sie Zeit für ein nächstes Mal?_

An Plumpheit nicht zu überbieten, dachte er, und zerriss es in kleinste Fetzen.

Aufgrund des Trips nach Paris, in dem er von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, beschäftigten den Jungen seine Mutter und deren Glauben, über den sie ihn zeitlebens im Dunkeln gelassen hatte, mit neu entfachtem Interesse; etwas, das ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte. Der jüdische Teil in Chase war ihm fremder als der katholische, wenngleich er Religion und alles, was damit zusammenhing, nicht von Beziehungen abhängig machte, die er ohnehin nicht leicht einging. Das theoretische Wissen hätte er ihm größtenteils vermitteln können – in der Studienzeit hatte er die Bibel, den Koran und den Talmud nebenher gelesen und sich die eine oder andere Stelle gemerkt. Aber er wusste, dass Chase auf der Suche nach etwas Tieferem war und es aus erster Hand erfahren wollte statt aus der vernunftgesteuerten Warte eines Atheisten. Keine trockenen Vorträge, sondern die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit einer Verbindung mit dem Allmächtigen, der vielleicht House' ärgster Konkurrent darstellte. Manchmal ärgerte ihn das.

Neuerdings nahm Chase das Mittagessen gemeinsam mit Cuddy ein. Dass sie seine Sehnsucht nach einem höheren Wesen bestätigen oder gar befriedigen würde, bezweifelte er. Wie auch Wilson traute er ihr nicht zu, den Unterschied zwischen Mischna und einer Mesusa definieren zu können. Offenbar unterhielten sie sich dennoch prächtig, er sah sie zusammen kichern wie zwei frisch verliebte Teenager und erwog, den Tisch zu wechseln, damit er sie nicht mehr sehen musste, bevor er platzte vor Neid. Eindeutig auf die adrette Klinikchefin, für die Chase in einer harmlos jungenhaften Weise schwärmte; jedenfalls hoffte er, dass nicht mehr daraus geworden war oder wurde. Sie hatte schon früher versucht, ihn sich zu angeln, als House ihn bei ihr hatte wohnen lassen, weil er geglaubt hatte, sein psychisch verletzter Assistenzarzt sei bei einer Frau besser aufgehoben. Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass Chase es nicht gewesen war, hatte seine Gefühle für Dr. Lisa Cuddy deutlich abgekühlt. Dafür hatte er sie umso mehr auf Chase zentriert. Würde er ihm jetzt untreu werden, indem er mit _ihr_ anbandelte? Der Gedanke verursachte ihm Übelkeit, und er stand mit seinem Becher Kaffee auf.

Ehe er seinen Plan, außer Sichtweite von Chase und Cuddy zu geraten, in die Tat umzusetzen imstande war, schob sich Wilson schnaufend mit einem Tablett in die Bank.

„Ihr esst nicht mehr zusammen?" erkundigte er sich mit gewölbten Augenbrauen und nickte kurz in Chase' Richtung. „Bahnt sich da eine Krise an? Ich sagte dir, der Trip nach Europa und dein Heiratsantrag waren ein Fehler. Sobald es verbindlich wird, knicken die meisten ein. Selbst dein Goldjunge."

Woher er das nun wieder hatte? Implizierte ein Trip nach Paris automatisch die Absicht, den Bund fürs Leben zu schließen?

House pickte drei Pommes frites von Wilsons Teller. Was das Kantinenessen betraf, zeigte sich der sonst recht aufgeschlossene Freund erstaunlich phantasielos. Steak und Pommes, dazu ein Alibiblatt Salat. Jeden Dienstag und Freitag. War keines vorrätig, wich er auf Wiener Schnitzel aus. Dabei war er Neuem durchaus aufgeschlossen. Bevor es zum Bruch zwischen ihm und Chase gekommen war - den Wilson mit Mühe halbwegs gekittet hatte - hatten er und der Junge fleißig Rezepte aus aller Herren Länder ausprobiert. Schade, dass diese Zeit vorbei war.

„Worüber reden die beiden?"

Nicht dass er es wirklich wissen wollte, doch Wilson als die wandelnde Gerüchteküche des Hospitals blieb ihm die Antwort nicht schuldig. Natürlich hatte er seine Informationen aus erster Hand: Cuddy und er steckten unter einer Decke.

„Über Dinge, bei denen du ihm keine Hilfe wärst." Seufzend bearbeitete er das Stück Fleisch, das vor Flechsen wieder mal nur so strotzte und die Konsistenz von Leder hatte – er hatte dasselbe Gericht gewählt. Tagesmenü. Weil die überfälligen Nahrungsmittel nicht im Kompost verrotten durften. Dann lieber in den Bäuchen des unbedarften Personals und der ohnehin siechen Patienten.

„Ich leider auch nicht mehr. Ich habe es gründlich vermasselt. Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, mich selbst besser kennen zu lernen, die Geschichte und Sitten meines Volkes. Früher oder später muss man sich Gedanken über seine Wurzeln machen, House. Vielleicht wäre das auch etwas für dich. Wer weiß, was du herausbekommen würdest. Ahnenforschung hat gewiss schon so manchen zum besseren Menschen gemacht."

„Du bist Amerikaner, was soll das sentimentale Gewäsch? Das Einzige, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest, ist, wie John Wayne es geschafft hat, die Weltherrschaft anzutreten. Außerdem hat Cuddy nicht die leiseste Ahnung von dem, was Chase wissen will. Sie ist noch nicht mal eine Mommy."

So hartnäckig, dass es wehtat, dabei zuzuschauen, kämpfte Wilson mit einem besonders sehnigen Bissen und würgte ihn dann herunter. „Glaubst du, dass es ihm darauf ankommt? Eine Mutter zu finden? Cuddy sagte mir, er wolle ein bisschen Glaubensrecherche betreiben."

Leidenschaftlicher als beabsichtigt klärte er Wilson auf, weihte ihn in den Grund der Zerstreutheit seines Assistenzarztes ein. „Er spricht viel über seine Mutter seit Paris. Sie fehlt ihm, obwohl sie eine verdammte, pflichtvergessene Säuferin war, und ich kann sie ihm nicht ersetzen. Ich würde es gerne, und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich neide ihr das Privileg, ihn geboren zu haben. Wenn es hätte sein müssen, hätte ich ihm dreimal das Leben geschenkt und ihn nie alleingelassen so wie sie es getan hat."

Es quälte ihn tatsächlich. Wilson bemühte sich, sein Erstaunen darüber im Bereich des Überschaubaren zu halten. Chase hatte ihn von Grund auf verändert. Bisher war er der Annahme gewesen, dass die Wohngemeinschaft mit dem häufig naiv wirkenden Chase von Nutzen für beide sei, doch jetzt stellte er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen seines Freundes fest, die möglicherweise nicht auf beruflich bedingten, ungenügenden Schlaf zurückzuführen waren.

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe: du hättest ihn auf die Welt bringen wollen? House! Du bist ja besessen von ihm. Welcher Mann will schon gerne Kinder kriegen, selbst wenn Chase dabei rauskommt?"

House grimassierte und rieb sich das Genick. Am anderen Tisch lachte Cuddy ihr rauchiges Lachen, das tief aus ihrer mit Perlen besetzten Kehle stieg. Demonstrativ fürsorglich, als hätte sie ihrer absurden Unterhaltung gelauscht, strich sie über Chase' Wange. Eigentlich ließ er sich nur von House berühren, und auch das nur, wenn sie unter sich waren.

„Abgesehen davon, dass es biologisch nicht möglich ist, was spricht denn dagegen, dass ich mir wünsche, er hätte eine bessere Mommy gehabt als die psychotische Mrs. Chase? Wenn du gehört hättest, was er mir erzählt hat, hättest du dich wochenlang in deinem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt und geweint."

Darüber dachte Wilson eine Weile nach. „Hey", sagte er, plötzlich voller Güte und Verständnis, das jedoch trügte. Er verstand ihn nicht, woraus er ihm keinen Vorwurf machte. Er verstand sich ja selbst nicht mehr. „Wenn du glaubst, er überfordert dich, schmeiß ihn raus. Auf Dauer wird es sowieso nicht gut gehen mit euch beiden. Vielleicht wäre Cuddy die bessere Alternative. Sie scheinen sich blendend zu verstehen. Sie hat etwas unleugbar Mütterliches. Ich glaube, es würde alle Betreffenden glücklich machen."

Typisch Wilson. Mal hü, mal hott. Etwas anderes hatte er nicht von ihm erwartet. Seine Küchenpsychologie ging ihm heute extrem auf die Nerven. Er hatte ja nicht mitbekommen, dass Cuddy wie eine Furie über den armen Jungen hergefallen war.

„Ich wäre ihm eine gute Mutter gewesen", insistierte er. „Mit allen Konsequenzen. Die fangen nun mal im Kreissaal an."

„Du bist pathetisch. Und komplett irrsinnig."

Wortlos erhob er sich und kehrte ins Büro zurück. Wilsons kritischen Blick konnte er bis ins vierte Stockwerk in seinem Rücken fühlen.

oOo

Am Abend saßen sie zusammen und sahen fern. Chase hatte den Kopf auf House' Oberschenkel gebettet, wie er es häufig zu tun pflegte, und schien zu dösen; mitunter gab er ein dezentes Geräusch von sich, das stark an ein Schnarchen erinnerte und doch so leise und harmonisch war, dass er es um nichts in der Welt hätte missen mögen. Alles, was Chase tat oder sagte, seine Gewohnheiten, seine kleinen Laster, übten eine ungeahnte Faszination auf ihn aus. Vor allem deshalb, weil er gelernt hatte, auf sie zu hören und sie zu deuten. Er wusste, dass er sich in diesem Moment wohl fühlte; eine Tatasche, die ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl in ihm weckte.

Als House den Fernseher ausschaltete, gähnte er herzhaft.

„Schon müde? Es ist noch früh", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und klang besorgt. „Geht's Ihnen nicht gut? Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Gedankenverloren spielte er mit seinem Haar, das strähnig durch seine Finger glitt. Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn andeutungsweise auf Wangen und Kinn. Die weichen Lippen fingen seine ein, während kräftige, schlanke Finger seinen Nacken umfassten und dann hinauf zum Haaransatz fuhren, um ihn zu kraulen. Die Struktur seines Haares war anders als Chase', kurz und wellig, doch gerade darum mochte der Jüngere es wahrscheinlich genauso wie er das glatte, lange Surferhaar.

Ein wenig ungelenk rutschte er herum, bis er halb auf ihm lag und brannte vor Verlangen, ihn zu spüren, zu beschützen und zu haben. Das Sofa war zu kurz, und er wälzte Chase, der sich intuitiv an ihn klammerte, auf den Teppich, um die Hände seitlich von ihm abzustützen und das ebenmäßige Gesicht mit ungestümen Küssen zu bedecken.

In einer Mischung aus freudiger Verblüffung und Aufregung fixierte ihn der Junge, bevor er ein übermütiges Schnauben ausstieß, das seine Einwilligung verdeutlichte. Ungeduldig nestelte er an House' Jeans herum, streifte sie ihm über die Hüften, und er meinte zu sterben, als er die Arme um seine Schultern schlang und ihn mit einem wohligen Seufzen an sich drückte. Dann stemmte er die Hände an seine Brust, um ihn erneut die Liegestützenhaltung einnehmen zu lassen. Sein Bein zitterte unter der Belastung, seinen Rumpf über Chase zu halten, aber wie durch ein Wunder gab es nicht nach. Keuchend verharrte er.

Chase' Bewegungen verrieten Unruhe, als er sich die Longsleeves über den Kopf zog und wieder nach Körperkontakt verlangte. Von der Jerseyhose hätte House ihn in Nullkommanichts entledigt, und er war noch nicht sicher, ob er es ihm wirklich gestatten sollte. Der Angriff hatte ihn überwältigt, so dass er vorerst abwartend blieb, was das Ausziehen betraf. Auch House wollte nichts überstürzen. In den grünblauen Augen flackerte etwas, das genauso gut Angst wie Begierde sein konnte.

„Mein hübsches Baby", flüsterte er rauh, den sich heftig hebenden und wieder senkenden Brustkorb liebkosend, auf dem er hätte vergehen können. Es kam ihm überhaupt nicht komisch vor, dass er Chase so nannte. Er war schön, einmalig und wundervoll, und er war sein Baby. Seine Reaktion bezeugte ihm, dass er nichts dagegen hatte. Er gluckste ein geschmeicheltes Lachen, das in House' Mund gedämpft wurde, trampelte erregt und rieb drängend das Becken an ihm. Unter einer Woge der Verzückung stöhnte er jählings auf.

House ging wieder auf Distanz und lächelte auf ihn herunter. Wenngleich er nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihm seinen stummen, aber beredten Wunsch zu erfüllen, zügelte er sich. Ein Schweißtropfen von seiner Schläfe landete auf Chase' Nase, den er aufleckte. Seinen eigenen Schweiß zu kosten, war eine Überraschung. Er schmeckte anders als der des Jungen, schärfer, aber auf dessen Haut nicht unangenehm.

Er hätte alles aufgegessen, was ihm auf Chase' Körper serviert wurde, nur um die glatte Haut darunter von seinem Speichel glänzen zu sehen. Am liebsten wäre er in die Küche gewetzt, um ihn mit Sprühsahne einzuseifen, die er sich dann von unten nach oben einverleibt hätte. Wilson hatte recht: er war völlig verrückt. _Chase_ machte ihn verrückt, und er fand es großartig.

Neckend knabberte er an seiner Nase und dem Mund, bevor er sich abermals zurückzog und sich zu einer Nüchternheit zwang, die ihm angesichts des auf ihn aufgewühlt wartenden Liebhabers schwer fiel. Die Lust hatte die Angst ausgebootet. Seine monatelange Geduld war belohnt worden, indem Chase immer seltener an den Missbrauch dachte. Aber er hatte sich und Chase das Versprechen gegeben, dass es etwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen sein sollte, und zwar nicht nur zu Beginn ihrer Vertrautheit. Für ihn wäre es das immer, aber bei Chase war er sich nicht so sicher. Junge Leute brauchten Abwechslung, auch wenn Chase nicht wie andere junge Leute war und ihm seine Treue mehr als einmal versprochen hatte. Ihn auf die Probe zu stellen, war dennoch nicht nötig.

Die zarten Brauen hoben sich fragend. _Worauf warten wir?_

„Zeigen Sie mir ein Foto von Mom."

Schlagartig war die ausgelassene Stimmung dahin. Stutzig werdend wandte Chase den Kopf zur Seite. Die Halsschlagader trat heftig pulsierend hervor, als er schluckte. „Von meiner?"

„Meine eigene kenne ich. Wo wäre der Witz an der Sache?"

Es hätte ihn nicht einmal überrascht, falls er ihr Bild in der Brieftasche aufbewahrte. Zwischen ihr und Chase hatte sofort eine Bindung bestanden, die sich mit jedem ihrer Gespräche gefestigt hatte, die bis spät in die Nacht hinein gedauert hatten und von denen er ausgeschlossen geblieben war, was er ihnen jedoch nicht übel genommen hatte. Sie hatten nur das Wochenende nach der Beerdigung des Vaters bei ihr verbracht, und dennoch war es seiner Mutter in dieser kurzen Zeit gelungen, das Herz des zugeknöpften Jungen zu gewinnen. Etwas, wofür House mehr als ein Jahr gebraucht hatte.

„Ich habe keines", erinnerte er ihn. „Sie sind alle in Melbourne, das sagte ich Ihnen doch."

„Holen Sie's", sagte er unnachgiebig. „Sie haben mich damals angelogen. In Ihrer Schatzkiste mit dem T-Shirt muss es eines geben. Neulich haben Sie sie mitgenommen. Wäre ja auch schade gewesen um das gute Stück voller Sehnsucht nach alten Zeiten. Ich weiß, dass Sie Ihre Mutter geliebt haben. Sie sind ihr Sohn, und Sie hatten keine andere, was Ihrem Gott geklagt sei. Aber da Er die Menschen mit freiem Willen ausgestattet hat – das sind Ihre Worte, nicht meine – hat Er ihr den Willen zum Trinken gelassen und Ihnen den, für sie sorgen zu wollen. Der Himmel versteht Sie, Chase. Ich tue es in dieser Hinsicht nicht."

Kapitulierend und geringschätzig schnaubend rappelte er sich auf, doch House hielt ihn noch einmal zurück und zwang ihn zu sich auf die Knie, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben und es irgendwann selbst finden, wenn Sie's nicht freiwillig rausrücken. Der Karton steht unter dem Bett, oder? Besser, wir bringen es hinter uns. Mal sehen, was der Abend danach noch so bietet."

Als er wieder auftauchte, wirkte er befangen. In seiner Hand zerknitterte er ein Foto, das er ihn zunächst nicht sehen ließ. Nervös biss er sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Blick, als könne er die Aufnahme allein dadurch zum Verschwinden bringen. Von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend, erweckte er den Anschein, als erwarte er die gerechte Bestrafung für ein Vergehen.

„Es ist – ziemlich abgeschossen. Man erkennt sie nicht gut darauf."

Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sie wirklich sehen wollte. Das Ergebnis des DNA-Tests hatte Chase ihn nie wissen lassen, ihn mit fadenscheinigen Ausflüchten abgespeist, und er hatte nicht gedrängt, es ihm mitzuteilen.

Was, wenn er ihr vor langer Zeit zufällig begegnet war, auf einem Kongress, einer Konferenz, auf die Rowan Chase sie vor Roberts Geburt offenbar hin und wieder mitgenommen hatte, ehe sie ihn vor Kollegen blamiert hätte mit ihren sonderlichen Einfällen?

Chase' Widerwillen, es ihm auszuhändigen, ließ darauf schließen, dass er den Gentest entweder nicht zu Ende geführt oder ihm das Resultat (der, den er für Daddy gehalten hatte, war nicht sein richtiger) vorenthalten hatte aus Angst, dass ihre unkonventionelle Freundschaft in die Brüche ging. Vater und Sohn durften einander nicht körperlich begehren, das war Inzest. Die Vorstellung war selbst House furchtbar gewesen, den sonst nichts so leicht beunruhigte. Innerlich schlotterte er vor Ungewissheit. Wenn sie soviel Charme ausgestrahlt hatte wie Chase (wovon er ausging), schien es ihm nicht undenkbar, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit und etwas mehr erregt hatte.

Trotzdem streckte er den Arm aus und krümmte bedeutungsvoll die Finger. Zögernd überreichte ihm Chase das Foto, das Mutter und Sohn auf einer Hollywoodschaukel zeigte.

Um sich für ihren Anblick zu wappnen, richtete er die Augen zuerst zwanghaft auf den im Profil festgehaltenen Kleinen, der sieben oder acht Jahre alt war und so entzückend, dass er einen Moment den Atem anhielt. Das seidige, vom Schwimmen feuchte Haar war heller als jetzt, und erzeugte einen starken Kontrast zu seiner gebräunten Haut. Bekleidet war er lediglich mit einer bis unter die Knie reichenden Badehose, die die Vollkommenheit des kleinen Körpers betonte. Er identifizierte Chase überdies an dem unverwechselbar steilen Kieferbogen, den langen Wimpern und an der erstaunlichen Zartheit seiner Glieder, die ihn weder kränklich noch unterernährt erscheinen ließ; Merkmale, die er immer noch besaß und sein Alter seit jeher schwer schätzbar machten.

Die Hand ohne Berührungsängste an ihrer Halsseite, neigte er sich gegen eine junge Frau, die ihrerseits einen Arm um seine Mitte gelegt hatte und sich sichtlich über den kindlichen Kuss freute, den er ihr auf die Wange schmatzte. Sie trug einen altmodisch anmutenden Einteiler (die Nostalgie alter Hollywoodschinken hatte ihr Leben und auch das des kleinen Robert beeinflusst) und einen breitkrempigen Strohhut; ihr Haar, vom selbem Ton wie Chase' heute, war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der ihr über die Schulter fiel. Da sie lachte, war der Mund die größte Auffälligkeit und in seiner Sinnlichkeit Chase' erschreckend ähnlich. Was für ein Jammer, dass eine so schöne, damals scheinbar lebenslustige Frau so tragisch hatte enden müssen. Chase schlug mehr nach ihr als nach dem Vater, in sämtlichen Bereichen. Der Schock des Wiedersehens, den er erwartet hatte, blieb glücklicherweise aus. Wäre sie ihm in einem früheren Leben über den Weg gelaufen, würde er sich ihrer entsinnen. Das Foto, vermutlich während ihrer zweiten problematischen Schwangerschaft aufgenommen, hatte ihre Anziehungskraft anschaulich eingefangen.

Alles, was er empfand, war Mitleid. Für sie und den Buben. Er wünschte sich, er hätte den Schnappschuss geschossen anstatt Daddy oder eine von Roberts Gouvernanten.

Ein kurzes, mühevoll unterdrücktes Ächzen riss ihn aus seiner intensiven Betrachtung, die ihn um Jahre zurückversetzt hatte. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Chase vor ihm stand. Vor Aufregung zitterte der, seine Wangen zierten rote Flecke.

„Kennen Sie sie? Ich meine-... haben Sie meine Mutter – getroffen, bevor ich geboren wurde?" Seine riesigen Augen rangen ihm eine Antwort ab, die er ihm mit gutem Gewissen geben konnte.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin froh, dass es so ist. Obwohl ich ihr gerne geholfen hätte. Ihretwegen. Und weil ich glaube, dass sie mit der richtigen Unterstützung eine fabelhafte Mutter hätte sein können."

Jetzt hielt Chase es nicht mehr länger aus. Aufschluchzend warf er sich in seine Arme, woraufhin er den bebenden Rücken massierte, das Foto sinken und den Jungen weinen ließ. Später, als er eine Hyperventilation befürchtete, raunte er beschwichtigend in sein Ohr.

„Scht ... es ist genug jetzt. Nicht mehr weinen."

Schließlich hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er still auf seinem Schoß kauerte und die Finger hinter seinem Nacken verknotete. Er atmete schniefend durch den Mund und gab nur noch vereinzelt schwache, kummervolle Töne von sich. House nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände, beseitigte den Schleim mit der Zunge von der gewölbten, breiten Oberlippe. Der Junge auf dem Foto schimmerte in dem erwachsenen Chase durch, der sich immer soviel Mühe gab, abgeklärt zu agieren und sich einzig vor ihm nicht versteckte.

„Was war schön mit Mommy?" fragte er leise. „Es gibt nicht nur hässliche Erinnerungen. Erzählen Sie mir von den guten."

Eine Weile überlegte er, trocknete die Nase vergeblich mit dem Unterarm, und House konnte nicht umhin, ihn nochmals zu küssen. Selbst sein Rotz sandte eine Verlockung aus, die es ihm unmöglich machte zu ignorieren. Vielleicht war er doch pervers, ganz bestimmt aber ein verliebter Vollidiot. Chase wirkte so verletzlich und schutzlos, dass House unvermittelt anfing, ihn ein bisschen hin und her zu wiegen.

„Sagen Sie es mir. Ich möchte es gern wissen. Es muss welche gegeben haben."

„Frühstück, solange sie morgens noch mit mir aufgestanden ist", murmelte er, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmerzlichen Lächeln, als er die Tränen rigoros wegwischte. „Singen. Und wenn wir die Schmetterlinge lachen gehört haben."

„Hm. Das dürfte um die fortgeschrittene Tageszeit nicht mehr möglich sein. Ein Frühstück allerdings schon. Was war's?" In höchster Konzentration kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Pfannkuchen und Blaubeersirup, richtig? Geht Ahornsirup auch in Ordnung?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mitten in der Nacht ein viel zu üppiges Frühstück und _You are my Lucky Star_. Zu welchen Extravaganzen er Chase' wegen fähig war, erschreckte ihn zuweilen. Als sie sich zu _Quando quando quando_ vorgearbeitet hatten, hätte House heulen mögen, so ernst meinte er den albernen Text, den er intonierte, nachdem Chase ihm erklärte, dass seine Mutter mit ihm dazu im Wohnzimmer herumgehüpft war.

_Tell me when will you be mine  
>Tell me quando quando quando<br>We can share a love divine  
>Please don't make me wait again<em>

_Every moment's a day_  
><em>Every day seems a lifetime<em>  
><em>Let me show you the way<em>  
><em>To a joy beyond compare<em>

oOo

Chase verehrte House' Singstimme, die sich so sehr von seiner normalen unterschied und doch nicht aufdringlich oder angestrengt klang. Und was noch schöner war: er fühlte sich plötzlich wie der Junge auf den Foto. Begünstigt und froh, weil Mum wieder lachte und er keine Bürde mehr war. Und weil House sich nicht über die Schmetterlinge lustig gemacht hatte. Keiner hatte ihm geglaubt, dass Insekten lachten. Natürlich taten sie das nicht. Nur für Mum und vielleicht noch für House, der sie besser verstanden hätte als Dad. Ein bisschen verrückt war er schließlich auch.

Zwischen den Schenkeln klatschte er lautlos im Takt des Liedes, das er mit seinem Tenor begleitete, während sie am Tisch saßen, Kaffee schlürften und Pfannkuchen aßen. House hatte es wieder einmal geschafft.

Er war der einzige Mensch, der einem Unglück in all seiner Tristesse noch das Positive abtrotzte, obwohl er als unverbesserlicher Misanthrop galt. Das war wahre Ironie.

Voller Übermut leuchteten ihn die blauen Augen an. Seine eigene Freude spiegelte sich darin, und er konnte auf einmal kaum atmen vor Glück.

Als House aufstand, um zum Klavier zu gehen, tapste er hinter ihm her, willenlos wie ein Hündchen. Vor dem Flügel blieb House stehen und taxierte den Jüngeren aufmerksam. Regungslos verharrte er; nur die Arme breitete er aus, gerade weit genug, um ihn einzulassen. Chase spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Wie in Zeitlupe stolperte er ihm entgegen, fast so, als hätte er unter einem Gehfehler zu laborieren und nicht sein Mentor, der ihn sehnsüchtig umfing und sich jetzt in seinen Liebhaber verwandelte, ihn benebelte mit seiner Körperlichkeit. In seiner zunächst rücksichtsvollen, ihn fast nicht berührenden Umarmung versank er, genoss es, den herben Moschus zu riechen, die bewundernswert ausgeprägten Muskeln und den pochenden Herzschlag unter dem Hemd zu ertasten, mit allen Sinnen da zu sein für ihn.

Es gelang ihm nicht, seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, der seinem Verstand wie immer voraus war, wenn es um House ging. Aber es war ihm gleichgültig. Manchmal stoppte ihn der Gedanke, dass er sündigte. Heute nicht. Er ergriff selten die Initiative, auch wenn House ihm das Gefühl gab, alles in der Hand zu haben. Doch für ihn war es viel schöner, sich treiben zu lassen. Dass er es unter House gelernt hatte, machte ihn auf groteske Weise stolz.

House flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Sie sind für Gründlichkeit, wie konnte ich das vergessen? Sie wollen es noch nicht zu Ende gehen lassen."

„Nein", sagte er, heiser vor Aufregung und hoffte, dass seine nächsten Worte nicht schwülstig oder dumm klangen. „Ich liebe Sie. Ich kann es. Bitte."

„Okay", flüsterte er in einem beschwichtigend brummenden Timbre. „Lassen Sie es uns umgekehrt machen. Ich habe extra für Sie das hellblaue Hemd angezogen, das Sie so mögen. Mir gefällt es leider gar nicht."

Er verstand sofort. Ein Code. Die Erlaubnis dafür, ihn auszuziehen. Er gestattete es ihm nicht oft, und er wusste das Angebot zu schätzen. Genauso bedacht und traumsicher wie House ihn gehalten hatte, knöpfte er ihm das Hemd auf. Ausnahmsweise trug er darunter keines seiner üblichen Schmuddel-T-Shirts, sondern nur ein Unterhemd, in dem er verboten begehrenswert aussah mit den breiten nackten Schultern.

Als stünde er neben sich wie auf einem irren Drogentrip, konnte er sich und House beobachten und staunen über dessen athletische Erscheinung, der das verkrüppelte Bein keinen Abbruch tat. Irgendetwas musste dem Kaffee beigemischt gewesen sein; House kam ihm vor wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Wäre es nicht Blasphemie, hätte er wie ein Gott gesagt, doch allein daran zu denken, verwehrte er sich.

Atemlos und beeindruckt strich er über die überraschend dunklen Arme, in denen sich die Sehnen anspannten, als er ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf den Flügel hob und ihn mit einem leisen Stöhnen an sich presste. Wie beim ersten Mal, als er dort auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Fiebrig, wie von selbst, knetete er House' Brust, die unter Stoff verborgen nicht gar so imposant wirkte wie jetzt und sein Schutzschild war. Obwohl sie sich hart und muskulös an seine Handflächen drängte, berauschte es ihn derart, dass er hoffte, ihm mit seiner derben Massage nicht wehzutun, als er in eindeutiger Absicht die Finger weiter hinunter über die feste, gebräunte Haut wandern ließ. House' behagliches Grunzen verriet ihm das Gegenteil.

Ein seliges Lächeln zuckte in seinem Gesicht, während er die Befriedigung seiner Tat auskostete. Sein Mund wurde trocken, um sich überraschend mit Speichel einzuschießen in dem Moment, in dem House ihn ihm aufzwang.

Ein Quietschen entwich ihm, und er rutschte instinktiv ein Stück zurück. Ohne ein Zeichen von Ungeduld oder Aufregung holte House ihn wieder zu sich her, quetschte seine Lippen und öffnete die Kordel der Jerseyhose, dann den eigenen Gürtel. Er blieb so sanft, dass Chase ein wenig ruhiger wurde. Trotzdem war etwas nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

Bangigkeit schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, und er wusste nicht, welche Kraft größer war. Die Angst oder das Verlangen nach Nähe, das vorher eine so abrupte Wende genommen hatte. Entsetzt stellte er eine Unsicherheit an sich fest, die nicht existiert hatte, bevor House ihn um das Foto gebeten hatte. Sie hatten gebalgt, gespielt, und daraus entwickelte sich im besten Fall mehr. Den verspielten House zog er dem vor, der er jetzt gerade war. Der oft einschüchternd wirkte, wenn er ihm eine Seite an sich offenbarte, die er niemanden sonst sehen ließ.

„Vorsichtig", bat er verwirrt und ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Sein euphorischer, bebender Zustand konnte nicht allein eine Droge auslösen. House war mitschuldig, wenn nicht sogar der Hauptverdächtige, der nun zu keuchen begann, die Hand schützend an Chase' Hinterkopf legte und seinen Oberkörper hinunter aufs Piano drückte. Hechelnd vor Erregung griff Chase nach ihm.

„House ... bitte."

„Ganz ruhig", murmelte House. „Sie müssen nichts tun oder mir etwas beweisen. Wenn Sie nicht bereit sind, ist das keine Schande."

„Ich bin", widersprach er fast wild zwischen einladenden Stoßseufzern. „Ich ... möchte es."

Tapfer und vielleicht mit Rücksicht auf die schlafenden Nachbarn, die es nach House' Dafürhalten nicht gebraucht hätte, verbiss er sich einen Schrei, um sich nach einer kurzen, befremdlichen Phase der Disharmonie seiner Dynamik anzupassen, inständig und feurig, beinahe zu ungestüm. Sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht war schweißüberströmt, seine Lippen zitterten unter der Anstrengung, sie nicht zu öffnen, und er bäumte sich auf, unregelmäßig durch die Nase atmend und nun doch wimmernd. House war sich nicht sicher, ob er Schmerz empfand. Der Anfang war selbst für ihn schwierig gewesen, weil Chase nicht so angstfrei war wie in Paris.

Er hätte ihn gerne beschwichtigt, doch das einzige, das er ihm bieten konnte, waren seine Hände, da seine mit der Ekstase dahinwehende Stimme nur zu einem ersterbenden Stöhnen taugte. Enger und enger schloss sich der Strudel mit den zusammenziehenden, seidigen Muskeln um ihn, ließ ihn wanken und zittern und gedämpft seufzen, bis Chase sich entspannte und seinen Blick suchte, um ihm zuzulächeln. Dasselbe Lächeln, das ihm damals versichert hatte, dass er es gut machte.

Erleichtert, es zu sehen, war er entschlossen, Chase' Mut zu honorieren, indem er das Optimum ihrer Sinnesempfindungen durch bedachte Bewegungen ausdehnte, die auf uneingeschränkte Zustimmung stießen. Chase gab kleine, beglückte Geräusche von sich, unter die sich gelegentlich ein überwältigtes Schluchzen stahl. Man konnte nichts verkehrt machen mit ihm, das unterschied ihn von jeder Frau, die er bisher gehabt hatte. Er war ein Wunderwerk an erogenen Zonen, fast zum Neidischwerden. Und das sensationell fühlbare Spiel seiner Muskeln, innen und außen, machte House noch schärfer auf ihn. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zurückzuhalten. Als Chase sich ihm entgegenbäumte und ein erlösender Schrei aus seiner Kehle brach, umschloss er ihn zitternd mit einem lauten Keuchen, während er seinen nahenden Orgasmus hinauszögerte, bis ein warmer Teil aus ihm flutete und der Chase erschöpft an ihn fiel.

In angenehmer Ermattung nahm er ihn wieder in die Arme, wo sie allmählich zur Ruhe kamen. Verschwitzt lehnte der Junge an ihm; seine Glieder umschlangen ihn fest, und er fasste ein wagemutiges Vorhaben, das Chase aus seiner Trance rüttelte.

Er ging tiefer, kniete sich vor ihn und spreizte seine Beine. Chase, der der Annahme gewesen war, es sei vorüber, barg das Gesicht in den Händen, doch es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, ihn zurückzustoßen. Nichtsdestoweniger schien er zu ahnen, was er plante.

Aber es war Zeit für etwas Neues. Etwas, das sie beide noch nicht erlebt hatten und das neben bedingungslosem Vertrauen in den Partner auch Selbstvertrauen forderte. Behutsam saugte er an Chase' flachem Bauch, wanderte nach unten und hinterließ eine glitzernde Spur seines Speichels vom Abdomen bis zum Darmbeinmuskel.

Schreckensstarr ließ Chase ihn gewähren. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, ihn zurückzuweisen, ziepte er halbherzig an seinem Haar, was House jedoch nicht tangierte. Wollüstig fuhr seine Zunge über die Hüfte, leckte den milden und zugleich würzigen Schweiß an den Innenseiten seiner Gliedmaßen auf. Er schmeckte so gut, so urwüchsig und jugendlich, dass er sich völlig vergaß, während er die schlanken Beine streichelte, in denen sich die Muskeln abermals verkrampften. Um einigermaßen Halt zu haben, glitt Chase jetzt vom Klavier. Tränen liefen aus den vor Scham geschlossenen Augen über seine Wangen.

„Oh, Gott ... nicht! Das ist … schmutzig …"

„Es ist nicht schmutzig. Sie sind schön. Wie kann etwas schmutzig sein, das mit Ihrem schönen Körper zu tun hat?"

„Hören Sie auf", flehte er. „Ich habe Angst. Ich habe das noch nie-..."

House sah zu ihm auf, sein Atem ging schwer.

„Ich auch nicht, ist das nicht aufregend? Lassen Sie uns ein bisschen experimentieren. Ich tue Ihnen nicht weh. Es wird Ihnen Spaß machen, das verspreche ich. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Kein _Eigentlich sollten __Sie__ hier unterwürfig zwischen meinen Beinen japsen_, nicht die Spur von Spott in seiner heiseren Stimme. Irgendwie stärkte das sein Selbstgefühl, zumal er sich der magnetischen Anziehungskraft des Mannes vor ihm, seinem Duft und der Schwüle zwischen ihnen keineswegs entziehen konnte. Möglicherweise war es nicht richtig, nein, ganz sicher nicht, aber er spürte, dass House nicht davon abzubringen sein würde. Dass es neu für sie beide schien, machte das Ganze zu einem Abenteuer. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es etwas gab, auf dem House sich als Anfänger erwies (und auch noch die Größe hatte, es einzugestehen) und trotzdem relativ nüchtern handelte. Eine Nüchternheit, die ihm zusätzlich Sicherheit vermittelte. Er durfte ihm vertrauen. Das war eine der wundervollsten Lektionen, die House ihn gelehrt hatte.

Das heftige Aufwallen in seinen Venen und Lenden erschreckte ihn dennoch. Er bat sich Zeit aus, indem er House sachte und unmotiviert, aber unmissverständlich wegschubste. Leise zischend gab der Andere ihm nach und kam dann unbeirrt wieder, die langen, schmalen Finger schlossen sich um seine Taille, hielten ihn.

Er schwankte und hoffte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden vor Leidenschaft und Scham. Noch nie hatte er jemandem gestattet, ihm auf diese Weise näher zu kommen. Unerwartete Feuchtigkeit von House' Zungenspitze an seinem Bauch, die sich tiefer arbeitete, ließ ihn alarmiert und unterschwellig schluchzend keuchen. Und dann geschah etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, das ihn hinauswarf in eine aufpeitschende Flut aus Entzücken und ziehendem, merkwürdig wohligem Schmerz. Er weinte, bis er schließlich nicht mehr weiter wusste und sich vergeblich zu artikulieren versuchte. Ein verständliches Wort bekam er nicht heraus. Einzig ein wonnevoller Laut, der in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Danach eine Reihe von schnappenden Atemzügen, als er House' Schultern haltsuchend umklammerte. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich, während er allmählich in eine Versunkenheit driftete, die ihn sanft umfing. Mit seiner Stimme konnte der Ältere ihn nicht mehr beruhigen, aber er beschrieb langsame Kreise auf seinen Hüften, ließ die Hände von dort über die Pobacken wandern. Ein Schauer lief über seine schweißtriefende Haut und ließ ihn erzittern, aber es war schön, nicht bedrohlich oder schmerzhaft; unwillkürlich kippte er das Becken vor, um mehr davon zu haben.

Er wagte es nicht, die Augen aufzumachen. Was House jedoch nicht weiter schlimm fand. Auf diese Weise war es leichter für Chase, zumal er deutlicher in seinen Körper hineinhorchen und in dessen Empfindungen schwelgen konnte. Ein tierhaftes Stöhnen vibrierte in seiner Kehle und brach heraus, als er jäh den Kopf zurückwarf und erbebte. House grub die Finger in das feste Fleisch unterhalb des Pos, wobei ihm bewusst wurde, dass er womöglich Chase' Schamgefühl aufs Schwerste verletzte. Aber er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er ihn auf gleichwertiger Basis respektierte, er nicht der Lakai war, der auf Abruf bereitstand, wenn House als der Ältere und Arbeitgeber es wünschte. Außerdem erfüllte ihn die Lust, die beide nicht zu bemänteln imstande waren, mit einem unbändigen Taumel, in dem er sich mit Chase verlor.

Sein Bein gab nach, woraufhin sie beide auf den Boden fielen, Chase über ihn. Er konnte nicht sprechen vor Aufruhr, auch ein Lächeln wäre zuviel verlangt, doch seine Augen hatte er selten so glänzen sehen. Heftig und roher, als er es von ihm gewöhnt war, nahm er nach einem kurzen Robben über den Teppich House' Nasenspitze in den Mund, nagte an ihr und drückte das Knie impulsiv in seinen Lendenmuskel. Er war außer sich, aber nicht verletzt. Und er merkte, dass es in Ordnung war, nicht nur für Chase, der trotz der aufputschenden Wirkung von Koffein und den in Unmengen ausgeschütteten Hormonen Endorphin und Oxytocin kurz danach wie ein Stein ins Bett fiel.

„Vielleicht wäre meine Kindheit behütet gewesen mit Ihnen als Vater", resümierte er im Halbschlaf und schlang besitzergreifend den Arm um ihn, um sich dicht an ihn zu kuscheln. „Das Erwachsensein aber sicher nicht aufregender."

„Ich hätte dich für immer", murmelte er; Chase' verblüffendes Vertrauen und die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht schämte für House' zugegebenermaßen frivole Aktion, hatten ihn in eine sentimentale Stimmung versetzt. „Und ich würde nicht wissen, was mir entgangen wäre."

Seinen Geschmack hatte er immer noch im Mund. Mentholhaltig wie das Harz von Nadelhölzern und einen Hauch Fruchtsüße.

Die Nase an seiner verführerisch duftenden Haut, folgte er ihm ins Reich der Phantasien, wo er von Mrs. Chase und sich als glücklich vereinigtes Paar träumte, auf dessen Weg zum Altar Wilson und Cuddy Jim Beam und Jack Daniels ausgossen als symbolischen Akt dafür, dass er Mrs. Chase vollständig von der Trunksucht geheilt hatte. Und dann sah er den kleinen Robert, der ihm entgegen rannte, sich übers ganze Gesicht strahlend von ihm herumwirbeln ließ und Daddy zu ihm sagte.

oOo

Cuddy schneite ins Büro und erwischte ihn bei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Dösen auf dem Ruhesessel. Sein Team war in der Klinik unterwegs, ein neuer Fall noch nicht in Sicht. An diese Arbeitseinteilung könnte er sich gewöhnen. Nicht jedoch an Cuddys mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, der sie älter machte als sie war.

„Wir müssen reden." Ihr scharfer Ton verhieß nichts Gutes, so dass er beschloss, sich nach einem kurzen Blick aus dem linken Auge weiterhin schlafend zu stellen. Allerdings unterschätzte er ihre Unbeugsamkeit. Mit dem Gehstock, der auf dem Boden neben ihm lag, hieb sie gegen das Polster. Erschrocken fuhr er auf und blickte in ihr grimmiges Gesicht. Was war los? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, heute schon einen Finger gerührt und damit ihren Unmut auf sich geladen zu haben.

„Kriege ich endlich ein Date mit Ihnen?" versuchte er zu scherzen, doch sie verzog keine Miene.

„Chase macht mir Sorgen", eröffnete sie ihm, mit der Tür ins Haus fallend. Als ob er es nicht vermutet hätte. „Seit Sie beide aus Paris zurück sind, benimmt er sich eigenartig, und das fällt nicht nur mir auf. Geben Sie ihm frei, bis er wieder der alte ist. Wenn Sie es nicht tun, muss ich ihn vom Dienst freistellen."

„Inwiefern eigenartig?" Damit konnte sie ihm nicht kommen. Er war anders als die meisten, das wohl, aber seine Arbeit erledigte er in der Regel gewissenhaft bis auf den Ausrutscher mit dem Heuschnupfen, der ohne Konsequenzen geblieben war.

„Er ist so ... nun ja ... so abwesend. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist auf Ihrem Wochenendtrip, und ich nehme an, Sie werden es mir nicht verraten, aber es scheint, dass ihn persönliche Dinge seitdem weitaus mehr interessieren als das Wohl unserer Patienten. Die Sache mit der Kalziuminjektion ist Gott sei Dank glimpflich verlaufen, aber wer kann sagen, ob er nicht einmal einen größeren Fehler macht, der sich nicht als Kunstgriff tarnen lässt."

„Er vermisst seine Mom", erwiderte er vollkommen ernst. „Und hofft, dass Sie ihm eine sein können. Andererseits würde er Sie kaum jeden Tag zum Lunch einladen. Ich strenge mich an, aber in Rock und Blazer mache ich keine so gute Figur wie Sie. Wenn Sie mich heiraten, können wir Vater-Mutter-Kind spielen. Ich glaube, das würde Chase gefallen. Und nicht nur ihm. Wir hätten zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Eventuell sogar drei? Geben Sie's zu. Sie sind heiß auf mich, ich seh's an Ihren steilen Nippeln."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln kroch in ihre Mundwinkel, und er richtete sich auf, damit sie nicht mehr auf diese herablassende Art auf ihn herunterschaute. „Das hätten Sie gern. Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren, House. Seine Mutter ist schon lange tot und er erwachsen."

Es gelang ihm, ihr seinen Gehstock zu entreißen. Ein gespielt furchtsames „Uuuh!" von sich gebend, wich sie zurück.

„Da sprechen Sie ein großes Wort gelassen aus. Ein kleiner Junge verspürt eher das Bedürfnis nach einer Familie als ein großer. Er war klein, als er keine hatte. Und irgendwie ist er immer noch nicht richtig erwachsen."

_Und wenn er es nie sein wird, soll es mir recht sein._

„Sie vermuten Nachholbedarf? Dafür ist es ein wenig spät, oder? Bisher schien es kein Problem zu sein, damit fertig zu werden. Und falls Sie andeuten, er plaudere mit mir aus dem Nähkästchen in der Cafeteria, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. _Ich _spreche mit ihm. Er will alles Mögliche wissen über meine Herkunft. Manchmal fragt er nach Ihrer. Es scheint fast, als glaube er, ich könnte ihm mehr über Sie mitteilen als Sie selbst. Ich frage mich, wieso?"

Die Augen verengend, lehnte er sich an den Schreibtisch und jonglierte einhändig mit dem Filzball. Interessant. Chase mimte Sherlock Holmes. Und das, obwohl er behauptete, dass ihn sein Privatleben nichts anginge und er nichts darüber erfahren wolle, ehe House nicht selbst dazu bereit war, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Eigentlich hatte er keines, ein Privatleben. Jedenfalls nicht vor der Zeit mit Chase. Was vorher gewesen war, versandete in Bedeutungslosigkeit, denn er versuchte, für den Augenblick zu leben, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht war.

Von Stacy hatte er ihm berichtet, auch teilweise von seinen Eltern, obwohl Chase ihn nicht dazu ermutigt hatte. Aber dass er nun auf Umwegen an Informationen heranzukommen gedachte, indem er Cuddy löcherte, schien ihm ein kluger Schachzug. Passte zu seinem cleveren Angestellten. Allerdings hatte er sich keine besonders verlässliche Quelle ausgesucht. Wenn überhaupt, hätte er sich selbst anzapfen müssen, denn er war derjenige, dem House das Meiste über sich erzählt hatte. Viel gab es nicht, das spannend genug war, weiter zu verbreiten, abgesehen davon, dass Chase solche Dinge absorbierte und grundsätzlich für sich behielt.

Er wusste, dass das hartnäckige Gerücht kursierte, er und die Administratorin des PPTH seien liiert gewesen, doch wer immer es in die Welt gesetzt hatte, fand Spaß daran, seine Mitmenschen in die Irre zu führen und Geschwätz heraufzubeschwören. Gelegentlich argwöhnte er, dass Cuddy selbst es gestreut hatte. Irgendwie würde ihm das schmeicheln.

„Erwähnen Sie bloß nicht unsere uneheliche Tochter. Weiblicher Konkurrenz fühlt er sich nicht gewachsen."

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben raffte sie ihren Blazer über der Bluse zusammen, die mehr enthüllte als verbarg, und stakste auf ihren fatal hohen Absätzen zur Tür, wo sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und wütend ihre Locken ausschüttelte.

„Ich mache keine Witze. Geben Sie ihm Urlaub, bevor Sie einen neuen Fall haben, dem Chase' momentane Unachtsamkeit zum Verhängnis wird."

„Über was reden Sie denn so mit Chase?" erkundigte er sich ehrlich interessiert, doch so beiläufig wie möglich und verschränkte die Hände im Nacken, während er den Drehstuhl nachlässig hin und her schwang und das kranke Bein unter Einsatz des überkreuzten gesunden auf das Pult hievte. Es war besser geworden, aber er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, seit wann. Die Medikation brachte er nicht mehr häufig zum Einsatz. Chase' Verdienst. „Ich würde gern ein bisschen mehr über Sie erfahren. Und über mich."

„Berufsgeheimnis", schmetterte sie ihn ab und presste die Lippen zu einem weißen Strich aufeinander. „Nur soviel. Mein Einfallsreichtum, Sie in gutes Licht zu rücken, nimmt von Tag zu Tag mehr ab. Darum sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich eine Auszeit nimmt. Am besten gleich morgen."

Wilson, der ihm wenig später seine Aufwartung machte, stieß ins selbe Horn. „Ich dachte, im Labor wäre er keine so große Gefahr wie in der Klinik. Aber er hätte Proben vertauscht, wenn Cameron nicht ein Auge darauf gehabt und die Krankengeschichten beider Patienten noch einmal abgeglichen hätte. Ein Lapsus, der verheerende Konsequenzen hätte haben können. Das passiert ihm doch sonst nicht. In seiner momentanen Verfassung ist er ein Risiko fürs Hospital, House. Ich kann Cuddy nur zustimmen. Beurlaube ihn. Am besten wäre ein Tapetenwechsel. Weit weg von dir. Die Reise nach Paris und Chase' Veränderung haben die Verdächtigungen deines übrigen Teams dir gegenüber wieder angeheizt. Du musst zugeben, dass dich deine letzten Eskapaden nicht gerade als Heiliger dastehen lassen. Dass Chase sich jetzt an Cuddy, eine Frau, hängt, ist schon sehr suspekt. Wer weiß, mit was du ihn in Paris schockiert hast. Ich kenne dich. Du würdest nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihm etwas anzutun. Und Chase wäre zu schamhaft, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen."

Die Rüge entlockte ihm nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln. Von seiner angeblichen Scham hatte er sich heute Nacht ein genaues Bild machen können. Ganz unrecht hatte der Onkologe gleichwohl nicht. Nur wenn er sich sicher fühlte, wenn jemand da war, der ihn hinter seinem Schatten auffing, sprang er über selbigen. Aber er war unvergleichlich darin.

„Du glaubst, ich habe mich vergessen wie du dich, als du ihn in deiner Wohnung überrumpelt und um ein Haar in die Kiste gezerrt hast."

Die Röte in Wilsons Gesicht hielt sich nicht lange.

„Er spricht mit niemandem, House. Frisst alles in sich rein, wie er es immer schon getan hat. Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach glauben? Und Cameron? Foreman? Sie machen sich Sorgen um Chase. Das Arbeitsklima leidet darunter."

Er fragte sich, weshalb Cameron ihn noch nicht mit ihrer Mutter Teresa-Tour konfrontiert hatte, wenn es wirklich so sein sollte. Sie war die Erste gewesen, die sexuellen Missbrauch gewittert hatte und sich als Rächerin ohne hieb- und stichfeste Beweise aufführte. Bislang hatte sie die Krallen nicht ausgefahren. Aber er hätte keinen Grund, zu leugnen, dass selbst etwas zuvor Undenkbares für beide zu ihrer Beziehung gehörte. Chase profitierte von ihm; was sie verband, waren keine Machtspielchen, keine Rohheiten, sondern Respekt und – er konnte nicht mehr drum herum reden – Liebe. Was ihn anbelangte, verzehrte sie ihn mitunter so heftig wie ein in ihm loderndes Feuer.

„Ich denke darüber nach", versprach er und rieb sich die plötzlich schmerzende Stirn.

Die Vorstellung, sich von ihm zu trennen, und sei es nur, bis er wieder zu sich gefunden hatte, schlug ihm schon jetzt aufs Gemüt. Er mochte Chase fast noch mehr, wenn er außer Rand und Band war und an etwas knabberte.

Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war Wilsons Vorschlag nicht so einfach von der Hand zu weisen. Abgelenkt und über seine Vergangenheit brütend, schlampte Chase ob seiner Entscheidungen, von denen unter Umständen ein Leben abhing. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm nicht selbst schon aufgefallen wäre. Das häufige Grübeln, das ruhelose Wälzen in den Laken. Wenn er ihn fragte, was ihn bekümmerte, antwortete er entweder gar nicht oder ausweichend. Alpträume plagten ihn immer öfter, jedoch nicht mehr über die Vergewaltigung von vor fast einem Jahr. Dessen ungeachtet bestritt er sie, wenn House nachbohrte. Er ahnte, dass er ihm trotz aller Zuneigung nicht das geben konnte, wonach er sich seit Kindesbeinen an sehnte und das er seit ihrer Rückkehr bei Cuddy suchte. Mütterlichkeit, die sie ihm genauso wenig zu geben imstande war wie Mrs. Chase. Eine pralle Bluse und wiegende Hüften machten keine Frau zur perfekten Mutter.


	3. Chapter 3

Betreten schlich Chase am Abend alleine ins Büro; die Kollegen hatten sich pünktlich zum Feierabend davongemacht, ihn nicht zu einem Drink überreden können. Manchmal fragte sich House, ob er der Grund dafür war. Chase ließ ihn ungern allein.

Er nahm die Lesebrille ab und schwenkte sie an einem Bügel, ihn abwartend musternd.

Endlich hüstelte er. „Hat Dr. Wilson es Ihnen gesagt?" Selbstverständlich hatte er.

Seine Antwort fiel milder aus als geplant. Das Häufchen Elend vor ihm machte es schwer genug, seine Prinzipien nicht über Bord zu werfen und ihm zu sagen, dass er alles entschuldigte, was er vergeigte und er ihn selbst vor Gericht verteidigt hätte, wenn er dem Hepatitis C-Patienten mutwillig eine letale Chemotherapie untergejubelt hätte.

„Machen wir kein Drama draus. Sie sind nicht auf der Höhe zurzeit, das kann vorkommen, und ich denke, ich kenne die Ursache hierfür. Aber die Verantwortung für Ihre Dummheiten trage ich, das ist Ihnen doch klar?"

Unmerklich nickte er, den Blick auf die Spitzen seiner Chucks geheftet. House hatte sich seinem Beispiel folgend ein Paar dieser leichten Sportschuhe besorgt und war erstaunt, wie bequem sie waren. Er lief fast wie auf Sprungfedern damit, trotz seiner Behinderung. Kein Vergleich zu den Tretern, die er normalerweise trug.

„Ich werde besser aufpassen."

„Sie werden gar nichts tun. Bis auf weiteres sind Sie suspendiert."

Sein schmaler Unterkiefer klappte herunter, während er fassungslos die Augen aufriss. „Wieso? Ich – habe keinen umgebracht, oder? Ich will arbeiten, House, bitte. Ich kann hier sein und Patientenakten durchgehen, bis..." _Ja Chase, bis was?_

Frustriert unterbrach er sich und wandte sich von ihm ab, bis er die richtigen Worte gesammelt und seine Entrüstung etwas gemäßigt hatte. „Geben Sie mir ein bisschen Zeit. Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf, wenn Sie mich einsperren."

Dazu wäre er fähig. Mehr als einmal hatte er es bewiesen. Aber er bereute es aufrichtig. Was das Festhalten in vier Wänden anging, war Chase im selben Maß vorbelastet wie er. Überdies war er nicht sein Eigentum, auch wenn er ihm dieses Etikett hin und wieder gerne umhängte.

Ächzend erhob er sich und winkte den völlig konsternierten Jungen mit einer entsprechenden Geste zur Tür. „Kommen Sie. Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Zuhause in aller Ruhe und Vernunft bei einem Glas Rotwein. Das Büro kam ihm zu steril vor für ein Privatgespräch. Als Chase hinter ihm auf der Honda Platz genommen hatte, fühlte er die kräftigen Arme fester um sich als sonst. Du lieber Himmel, er hatte Angst, von ihm verlassen zu werden. So wie von allen, die in seinem jungen Leben wichtig gewesen waren.

Kurzerhand überlegte er es sich anders und brauste auf der Bundestrasse aus Princeton hinaus zu ihrem Park. Es war lange her, dass sie ihn zuletzt gemeinsam besucht hatten, obwohl er wusste, dass Chase meist an den Wochenenden hier her kam, um die vom Alltagsstress verbrauchte Energie aufzutanken und über Probleme nachzudenken, die er mit House nicht zu teilen bereit war. Stundenlang konnte er in der Anlage herumstromern, Steine über den See flitzen lassen und dabei die Zeit vergessen. Wenn ihn der Hafer stach, nahm er sein Skateboard mit, um auf der Halfpipe halsbrecherische Kunststücke zu riskieren. Zugesehen hatte House dabei nie, um seine Nerven zu schonen, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Chase in dieser Sportart geschickter war als so mancher dickliche US-Teenager. Halfpipes waren etwas für Lebensmüde oder kleine Buben, ergo auch für den gewandten Chase. Immerhin war er wie durch ein Wunder jedes Mal ohne größere Verletzungen heimgekommen. Darüber, dass House darauf bestanden hatte, seine Abschürfungen und Schrammen zu desinfizieren, hatte er gelacht und ihn mit der Frage aufgezogen, warum er ihm nicht gleich eine Tetanusspritze in den Hintern rammte. Woraufhin er ernsthaft erwogen hatte, mit ihm zum Hospital zu fahren und sich lächerlich zu machen mit seiner Gluckenmanie. Glücklicherweise hatte Chase es ihm ausreden können und sich selbst verarztet, nachdem House keine Ruhe gegeben hatte.

Unvermittelt machte sich Wehmut in ihm breit. Gelegentlich hatte ihr Verhältnis tatsächlich wie eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung angemutet, in der er Chase wie einen Dreijährigen behandelt hatte. Beleidigt war er deswegen nie. Wenn einer es genießen konnte und es obendrein verdient hatte, als junger Mann verhätschelt zu werden, dann war es Chase.

Er blieb sitzen, als House das Motorrad tarierte, den Gehstock aus der Halterung der Karosserie zog und absaß. Seine Wimpern flatterten, und er sah blass und verhärmt aus. Ganz und gar nicht so proper wie der Robert Chase, den er kannte. Auf einmal hätte er ihn gerne in den Arm genommen und ihn getröstet.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen soviel Ärger mache", sagte Chase unglücklich. „Aber bitte werfen Sie mich nicht raus. Wenn ich meine Arbeit nicht mehr habe, dann – bin ich nutzlos für Sie, und Sie wollen mich nicht mehr - "

Glaubte er das im Ernst? Hatte er ihm nicht deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr er ihn brauchte, nicht nur als um die Ecke denkender Angestellter? Bevor er etwas darauf erwiderte, fiel ihm ein, dass Chase' Lebensumstände ihn so geprägt hatten und auch er nach der grausamen Devise von Chase senior verfahren war. Entweder man funktionierte oder blieb auf der Strecke. Doch er hatte sich geändert. Natürlich erwartete er fähige, kompetente Mitarbeiter in seinem Team. Aber er hatte Verständnis für Chase, und was ihn am meisten überraschte, war, dass er es für jeden anderen in vergleichbarer Situation ebenfalls gehabt hätte.

„Irgendwann werden Sie gehen, das müssen Sie sogar. Aber vor allem müssen Sie zu Ihrer alten Form finden. Ich habe viel Geduld, das sollte niemand besser wissen als Sie. Wenn Sie weiterhin so fahrlässig handeln wie in der letzten Zeit, wird mir allerdings nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Sie zu feuern."

Gott, er sollte so etwas Rohes doch nicht sagen. Vor allem wollte er nicht, dass er sich von ihm trennte. Aus medizinischer Neugier und einer späteren Gewohnheit war mehr geworden. Mehr als er sich je erträumt hatte. Er würde ihn vermissen und sich jeden Tag, der ohne ihn zu Ende ging, in den Schlaf heulen. So wie seinerzeit, als Chase sein Priesterseminar wieder hatte aufnehmen wollen und eine nicht mehr platonische Wohngemeinschaft sich mit seiner Moral nicht mehr hatte vereinbaren lassen. Es waren die schlimmsten Wochen seit Langem gewesen.

Aufseufzend wippte sein Assistenzarzt vom Sattel. House' Erklärung nahm er ohne Widerspruch hin. Tief im Inneren wussten sie beide, dass die Zeit miteinander begrenzt sein würde. Vermutlich schmerzte House diese Erkenntnis mehr als Chase, der zwar wie er Veränderungen skeptisch gegenüber stand, sich jedoch schneller mit ihnen arrangierte. Für House war er das, was man als Lebenskünstler bezeichnete; jederzeit fähig, sich anzupassen, würde er auch über eine Trennung von House hinwegkommen. Aber er nicht über eine von Chase.

„Ich habe von Ihrem neuen Hobby gehört, dem Sie mit Cuddy frönen in der Cafeteria", fing er an, als sie nebeneinander den Kiesweg entlang schlenderten. „Ahnenforschung, richtig? Haben Sie ihre Ursprünge als Hexe ins Mittelalter zurückverfolgt? Ich muss sagen, das hat was."

„Ihre Familie ist italienischer Abstammung."

„Jüdischer auch. Sie haben etwas gemeinsam mit ihr. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das sehen, aber ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre nicht stolz darauf."

„Hm", machte er vage und kickte ein paar Kiesel vor sich her, die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose gestemmt, die Schultern hochgezogen, als sei ihm kalt. Anstalten, sich bei ihm einzuhaken, machte er zu House' Bedauern keine. Sein Gang war schlurfend. In seine Bredouille versunken, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, hörte er nur mit halbem Ohr zu. House tat, als bemerke er es nicht. Sowie er Anteilnahme ausdrückte, würde Chase in Tränen ausbrechen, labil wie er gerade war.

„Ziemlich brisante Mischung. Kein Wunder, dass die Frau mit zweitem Namen Lüge heißt und vor Geltungssucht nur so strotzt. Sie behauptet, Sie wollten indiskrete Details über mich wissen. Tut sie sich da nur wichtig oder ist das die Wahrheit? Bis dato haben Sie sich diesbezüglich nicht besonders abgestrampelt. Und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich Sie lieber unwissend. Ihre Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber meiner bestimmt wenig ruhmreichen Vergangenheit als menschliches Wesen habe ich sehr geschätzt."

Aus waidwunden Rehaugen streifte ihn ein tragischer Blick, der sich sofort wieder auf den Weg konzentrierte. „Ich schnüffle nicht bei Dr. Cuddy. Was sie mir über Sie erzählt hat, wusste ich schon, und ich habe sie nicht dazu gedrängt. Sie hört sich eben gern reden. Das italienische Erbe, nehme ich an."

Einen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben, hatte er nicht. Cuddy war als Quasselstrippe unter Kollegen gefürchtet, ein Sturm im Wasserglas, wogegen Chase metaphorisch gesprochen das stille Wasser repräsentierte. Gegensätze ziehen sich an, lautete ein Sprichwort, das sich wohl selten als so unwiderlegbar herausstellte wie zwischen der extrovertierten Klinikchefin und dem zurückhaltenden Intensivisten. Sie pflegten keinen innigen Umgang, aber seine Scheu gepaart mit Verletzlichkeit hatte gleich nach seiner Einstellung unaufdringlich an Cuddys Fürsorglichkeits-Gen appelliert.

„Es ist übrigens nichts, wofür Sie sich genieren müssten", fügte er hastig hinzu. „Es war ganz nett, etwas über Ihre Zeit in der MSU zu erfahren."

„Huch!" Wie ertappt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Unseren One-Night-Stand? Diese heißblütigen Italienerinnen! Nichts können sie für sich behalten. Verzeihen Sie mir den. Es ist lange her. Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld."

Er grinste ein wenig und knuffte ihn in die Rippen. „Davon hat sie nichts gesagt. Nur darüber, wie brillant Sie schon damals waren und dass sie für Sie wie ein Schulmädchen aus der Ferne geschwärmt hat. Wenn es zu persönlich wurde, habe ich das Thema gewechselt."

Jetzt fasste er doch nach ihm und legte ihm den Arm um die Mitte. Zu seiner heimlichen Freude wurde sein Überfall mit einem Lächeln und der flüchtigen Neigung des Kopfes an seine Schulter belohnt, während sie ein paar Schritte gingen.

„Im Ernst? Etwas anderes hat Sie gar nicht interessiert?"

Stumm verneinte er und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Ich will nichts über irgendjemanden aus zweiter Hand wissen", stellte er schließlich klar, ehe er sich zu einer Offenherzigkeit durchrang, die House erstaunte. Über Befindlichkeiten zu reden, war ein untypischer Charakterzug an seinem Assistenzarzt. Nicht mehr so sehr, seit er mit ihm zusammen war, doch als er über Cuddy sprach, nahm seine Stimme eine fast liebevolle Klangfarbe an, die ihm verriet, dass er sie zu etwas idealisierte, das sie nie sein konnte, erst recht nicht für Chase. Der jedoch auch viel zu objektiv dachte, um sich Chancen auszurechnen.

„Ich glaube, ich frage aus Verlegenheit. Weil ich ... in ihrer Nähe sein will. Was sie erzählt, ist gar nicht so wichtig. Ich weiß, ich bin nur ein unbedeutender Angestellter für Dr. Cuddy, aber - ich möchte auch nicht mehr sein. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es bringt mich ganz durcheinander, wenn sie mit mir an einem Tisch sitzt. Bitte denken Sie nicht, es hätte mit Ihnen zu tun, aber ... sie hat etwas, das mir gut tut. Nichts ... Aufreizendes. Es ist schön, bei ihr zu sitzen und ihr zuzuhören. Vielleicht weil sie eine Frau ist. Ich meine, nicht auf die Art wie Cameron. Eher – ich weiß, das klingt blöd – wie eine Mutter."

Er hatte seine Bestätigung. Niedergeschlagenheit und Erleichterung darüber hielten sich die Waage.

In der Nacht, als Chase bei _M*A*S*H_ auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, rief er seine Mutter in Kalifornien an. Sie freute sich auf Robert und würde ihn umhegen wie ihren eigenen Sohn.

„Entschuldige, Greg, das war nicht abwertend gemeint. Aber er war so eine Ermunterung nach dem Tod deines Vaters. Und du bist viel zu früh ausgezogen."

Keine andere Reaktion hatte House erwartet.

oOo

„Weshalb treffen Sie Entscheidungen über mich, ohne meine Meinung dazu einzuholen?" schmollte Chase. „Schicken Sie mich doch nicht fort."

Seine Kinderaugen blickten ihn beschwörend an; er wich ihnen aus und schluckte, bevor er wehrlos herumgestammelt hätte.

„Sie sind nicht für immer weg. Außerdem bleiben Sie in der Familie. Eine neue Umgebung wird Ihnen gut tun, und Sie meiner Mutter auch. Sie würde Sie gern wieder sehen. Es ist nur vorübergehend. Wenn Sie genug von ihr haben, rufen Sie an, und Sie sind ruckzuck wieder bei mir. Bis dahin lassen Sie Mom einfach freie Hand und sich ein bisschen verwöhnen. Sie mag Sie, das wissen Sie doch. Und ich freue mich umso mehr, wenn ich Sie wieder habe."

„Versprochen?" Die Angst, herumgestoßen zu werden, war doch gründlicher in ihm verankert als er vermutet hatte. Bei ihm hatte er ein Zuhause gefunden, mit ihm gemeinsam etwas aufgebaut, das ihm viel bedeutete und er nicht kampflos aufgeben würde. Wenn er ihm doch sagen könnte, dass er dasselbe über ihn dachte. Er küsste ihn auf den samtigen Mund und fühlte Selbstmitleid aufbranden, weil er ihn nun so lange nicht berühren durfte. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf fiel der Zärtlichkeitsaustausch ein wenig grob aus, aber Chase lächelte, nachdem er sich schweren Herzens von ihm gelöst hatte.

„Versprochen. Ich kann Sie doch nicht bis an Moms seliges Ende entbehren."

Da weiterer Protest vergeudete Zeit war und Chase seinen Stolz hatte, der fast ebenso stark in ihm wurzelte wie das Bedürfnis, Gehorsam gegenüber seinen Vorgesetzten und Daddys zu zeigen, eilte er ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Tasche zu packen. Rebellion lag ihm nicht. An ihm hätte nicht nur ein Elternteil von ihm seine helle Freude gehabt. Im Gegensatz zu Daddy Chase hatte sich John House durchaus mit dem Sohn befasst, aber er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem, der alles besser wusste, auf Andersdenkende in vulgärer Weise schimpfte und ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf den seiner Meinung nach rechten Pfad zurückführen musste, der ziemlich schmal und dem er überdies nicht zu folgen gewillt gewesen war. Er hatte ihn zurückgewiesen und sich störrisch verweigert, bis John eines Tages verbittert resigniert hatte. Es hatte ihm nicht einmal leid getan. Selbst am offenen Sarg nicht, in dem er aufgebahrt gewesen war, im Tod so streng und unnachgiebig wie im Leben. Es hatte ihn erschreckt, dass er so hart sein konnte.

Chase hingegen ließ sich gerne führen; auch er hatte ihn zu einem großen Teil geformt, und wer konnte sagen, ob ihm eine disziplinierte, elterliche Erziehung nicht besser gefallen hätte als die, die man ihm durch Kindermädchen und Eliteschulen hatte angedeihen lassen. Allerdings waren John und Rowan auf der Punkteskala der väterlichen Anerkennung etwa gleichauf, falls sie überhaupt einen Platz gutmachen würden. Und die zählte für ein Kind mehr als ständige Bevormundung.

oOo

Zum Flughafen eskortierte er ihn. Normalerweise hasste er Abschiede, besonders die von Chase. Auf unabsehbare Zeit hatte Cuddy ihn beurlaubt, nachdem House sie von seinen Plänen unterrichtet hatte. Von Cameron und Foreman hatte er sich am Vortag verabschiedet.

Cameron mit ihrem sechsten Sinn für Tragödien hatte ihn umarmt und versichert, dass Mrs. House ihn bestimmt nach Strich und Faden verwöhnte und er sich gewiss so schnell einlebe, dass er gar nicht mehr zurück wollte. Sie sei furchtbar neidisch auf ihn. Was nicht zuletzt damit zusammenhing, dass House Chase' Urlaub salopp als Abstecher zur Schwiegermutter definierte.

Foremans Rat war mehr pragmatischer Natur. In San Diego sei es um die Jahreszeit heiß wie im Glutofen, er solle nicht zuviel im Freien flanieren und das Sonnenöl nicht vergessen, sonst sei er reif fürs Barbecue.

Sie waren knapp; der Flug ging in einer Stunde. Am Tor kurz vor dem Abfertigungsschalter drehte sich Chase zu ihm um. Mit aller Macht bemühte er sich, die Traurigkeit über die Trennung zu verschleiern, doch seine Augen waren umschattet, sein sonst so rosig frischer Teint wirkte fahl. In der Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen und somit auch House wach gehalten.

„Auf Wiedersehen."

„Wir telefonieren. Jeden Tag", gelobte House zum hundertsten Mal und wischte ihm eine unsichtbare Träne vom Gesicht. Seine weiche Pfirsichhaut jagte ihm einen Schauer über die Arme hinauf zu den Schultern. In der Absicht, einen guten Eindruck auf Mrs. House zu machen, hatte er sich noch einmal rasiert. Aber den machte er sowieso, ob mit oder ohne Flaum auf den Wangen. Das Sakko, das er über dem gestreiften Hemd trug, sowie die extra gebügelte Hose unterstrichen die Illusion eines uniformierten Schuljungen oder eines Dressman für Teenagermagazine.

„Ich rufe an, sobald ich angekommen bin."

Auch das war eine einstudierte Formel wie der Text eines Schauspielers, den House ihm eingebleut hatte.

_Vergessen Sie bloß nicht, mich zu benachrichtigen. Ich mache kein Auge zu, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob Sie's über Kansas City schaffen._

Es rührte ihn, wie er auf harten Kerl machte. Man konnte es förmlich in ihm kochen hören. Abschiede gehörten zu Chase' Lebenslauf wie das tägliche Brot, und dennoch würgte es ihn sichtbar in der Kehle, als er House ein zaghaftes Lächeln schenkte und kurz die Achseln hob, so als hätte er alles gesagt, was zwischen ihnen gesagt werden musste und das Wichtigste nicht ausgesprochen werden durfte.

Den Riemen seiner Kuriertasche umklammerte er mit beiden Händen, an denen die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Von der Veranschaulichung seiner Beklommenheit überwältigt, zog House ihn im Gewimmel der Vorbeieilenden und Wartenden an sich, spürte ihren Herzschlag im Takt miteinander wetteifern. Hoffentlich würde er sich zusammenreißen können. Ein Fremdkörpergefühl in den Augen sagte ihm, dass er drauf und dran war, loszuheulen. Seine Stimme klang rauh.

„Gute Reise. Grüßen Sie Mom von mir. Sagen Sie ihr, sie soll mit Ihnen in den Zoo gehen. Es gibt zwei wunderschöne, sogar mit Känguruhs."

Er fingerte an House' Jackenkragen herum, spielte nervös mit dem Zipper seiner Brusttasche. Seine Stimme bebte ein bisschen.

„Schade, dass Sie nicht mitkommen können. Es hätte mehr Spaß gemacht zu zweit. Ihre Mutter sieht Sie so selten."

„Zerbrechen Sie sich darüber mal nicht das hübsche Köpfchen. Sie sind ein vollwertiger Ersatz, mehr als das. Ich komm Sie abholen, wenn es die Zeit erlaubt oder sie Sie nicht mehr rausrücken will, was ihr ähnlich sähe." Einen Moment stutzte er. „Sie haben das Haar anders."

Verlegen zupfte er an den fransigen Strähnen. Hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es bemerken würde.

„Ich habe es ein wenig geschnitten. Scheint, dass ich nicht besonders gut darin bin."

Wie süß. Sein Anliegen, Eindruck zu schinden, beschränkte sich nicht nur auf eine porentief reine Rasur.

„Keine Angst. Sie werden trotzdem geliebt."

Tief einatmend bog er den Nacken, schluckte krampfhaft und blinzelte, bevor er House in die Augen sah. Seine schönen gewölbten Lippen deuteten einen Schmollmund an.

„Wir haben immer noch Paris", sagte House in Anspielung auf den legendären Schlussdialog aus _Casablanca_, und er prustete.

Eine monotone Frauenstimme rief den Flug nach San Diego auf. Derartig schwer, Chase ziehen zu lassen, hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt. Er war sein einziger Freund, der einzige, der ihn so nahm wie er war, mit allen Ecken und Kanten, ihn dafür sogar bewunderte und ihn nie verbiegen wollte. Selbst da er es auf subtile Art zu seinem Besten getan hatte.

Chase drückte sich kurz an ihn und stob dann davon, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Das ist kein Lebewohl für immer, rief sich House zur Ordnung. Und Mom wird ihn schon nicht auffressen.

Obwohl er zum Anbeißen war. In der hektischen Aufbruchstimmung entschwand er bald seinem Blickfeld. Beinahe hätte er ein Ticket gekauft, um es einzulösen und ihm hinterher zu laufen. Plötzlich überfiel ihn die Furcht, dass er der Auslöser sei für Chase' psychosomatische Verwirrung. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich viel herausgenommen, um dessen Treue und Vertrauen zu testen; etwas, das jemanden, der eine Priesterkarriere angestrebt hatte, zwangsläufig befremdete. Künftig musste er behutsamer mit ihm sein und sich zu Besonnenheit mahnen. Manchmal vergaß er, dass Chase in ihrer Beziehung dem physischen, unwiderlegbar prickelnden Aspekt weniger abgewann als er (weil es Sünde war), obwohl er es ihn nie spüren ließ. Er war froh, dass Mom diesbezüglich ihre Ambitionen aufgegeben hatte. Sie würde gut für ihn sein und ihm jeden Wunsch von den herzzerreißend großen Augen ablesen.

Seufzend wandte er sich um. Ein Kartenabend mit dem nörgeligen Wilson stand als Nächstes auf dem Programm. Er hoffte, dass er durchhielt und nicht wieder zu härterem Stoff griff, um sich von Chase' _In absentia_ abzulenken, so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Immerhin besaß er die Telefonnummer und seine Adresse. Im schlimmsten Fall musste er hinfliegen.

oOo

Fünf Stunden Zeit, um sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit House' Mutter vorzubereiten. Er rief sie sich in Erinnerung, wie er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Eine auf den ersten Blick herbe Frau, Anfang bis Mitte Siebzig, mit dunkelblondem, kinnlangem Haar, das entweder getönt oder eine Perücke war; ihr Sohn hatte bereits graue Stellen. Doch hinter ihrem Miss Ellie-Charme verbarg sich eine warmherzige Frau, die ihn damals unbesehen adoptiert hätte. Ihre Herzlichkeit hatte ihn angesichts der Verschlossenheit von House überrascht. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts Schwermütiges oder Reserviertes an sich wie er. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er sich ihr geöffnet, schneller als House, der ihn monatelang bearbeitet hatte. Aber jetzt konnte er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, mit jemandem anderen zu reden als mit ihm.

In seinem Gepäck, das im Bauch des Jumbojets verschwunden war, hatte er einige seiner T-Shirts eingepackt, damit er sich ihn vergegenwärtigen konnte, wenn er sie in der Nacht trug (als reguläre Kleidung waren sie ihm ein paar Nummern zu groß).

Schleunigst verscheuchte er den pubertären Gedanken. Er benahm sich wie ein Baby oder ein Fetischist, der er vielleicht sogar war. Es gab wahrhaftig keinen Grund, vor Angst zu schlottern oder seinem Mentor und Freund nachzutrauern. Nichtsdestoweniger tat er es. Mit House wäre er sich nicht so verloren und deplatziert vorgekommen im Flugzeug. Auch nicht so unsicher, was das Treffen anbelangte. Trotz aller damaliger Vertrautheit war Mrs. House eine Fremde. Voll Bedauern, dass House ihn nicht begleiten konnte, schob er das Handgepäck in das Fach über seinem Sitz. Er hatte einen Raucherplatz gebucht, obwohl er wusste, dass Chase nur gelegentlich paffte. Wenn er aufgeregt war, beispielsweise. In seiner Tasche hatte er eine verknitterte Packung Zigaretten entdeckt und war lächerlich dankbar dafür.

Wie sie ihn wohl empfangen würde? Würde sie ihn gleich wieder erkennen und ihn so herzlich willkommen heißen wie seinerzeit, nachdem sie ihn von oben bis unten skeptisch beäugt hatte?

Mehr als ein halbes Jahr war seit der Leichenfeier ihres Mannes verstrichen, zu der House ihn im Oktober mitgeschleppt hatte.

So sehr viel veränderte man sich trotzdem nicht in der kurzen Zeit, und senil war sie bestimmt nicht geworden. Den scharfen Verstand hatte House offenbar von ihr geerbt. Von seinem Vater hatte er kein gutes Bild. Allerdings waren Söhne ihren Vätern oft ähnlicher, als sie es wahrhaben wollten. House konnte immerhin sagen, dass es nicht sein richtiger gewesen war und er ihn verachtet hatte. Trotzdem hatte er ihn wahrscheinlich stärker beeinflusst, als er zuzugeben bereit wäre.

Er kramte den iPod aus der Tasche und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück, wobei er immer noch zitterte. Die Musik amüsierte ihn wider Willen. Zusätzlich zu dem gewohnten Programm aus R&B, Velvet Underground und den Animals hatte House ihm ein paar alte Hollywoodschlager herunter geladen. _Cheek to Cheek_ von Fred Astaire war der erste. Vor sich hindösend, fand er ein wenig Entspannung. Es gab keinen Anlass zu Verdruss, so dass er entschied, sich auf Blythe House und ihre Kochkünste zu freuen. Und auf warmes Wetter, das er in New Jersey oft schmerzlich vermisste. Foreman brauchte sich keine Sorgen um seinen empfindlichen Teint zu machen: als Australier wurde man mit Sunblocker auf dem Nasenrücken praktisch geboren. Auch ansonsten war alles im grünen Bereich. Er hatte House' Versprechen, wieder zu kommen, weiter bei ihm wohnen zu dürfen, und seine Stelle am Princeton Plainsboro blieb frei. Soweit konnte er sich nicht beklagen.

Wenn er nur wüsste, was eigentlich los war mit ihm, was der Grund seiner Zerstreutheit war. House schien ihn zu erkennen, aber er hatte nichts gesagt, und er nicht nachgefragt.

Fakt war, dass er seit Kurzem an nichts anderes denken konnte als an Mum und das, was er mit ihr versäumt hatte. Oft holten ihn die positiven Augenblicke vor den negativen ein, weil sie weniger zahlreich und daher prägnanter gewesen waren. House' verrückte Spontanaktion des nächtlichen Frühstücks und ihrer Improvisation von alten Schmalzliedern, die sie zu seiner Kinderzeit mit ihm verinnerlich hatte, hatte all das wieder ans Tageslicht gezerrt. Ausschlaggebend war jedoch die Reise nach Paris gewesen, wo House ihn gezwungen (gebeten) hatte, sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen. Er träumte sogar von ihr, und nicht immer waren es schöne Träume. Wenn sie sich in ein DT getrunken oder Entzugserscheinungen gehabt hatte, hatte er sich vor ihr verstecken müssen und um seine Knochen gebangt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: eingangs eine Bemerkung darüber, warum Chase und House immer noch beim „Sie" sind und auch bleiben werden. Das ist einer von mehreren Gründen, weshalb ich manchmal lieber in Englisch schreiben würde. Denn ich denke, dass sie trotz aller Vertrautheit beim Nachnamen als Anrede blieben (wie House und Cuddy in der Serie ja auch). „Du Chase" und „Du House" klingt einfach nicht richtig für mich, ebenso wenig wie „Robert" oder „Robbie" und „Greg". Es ist eine kleine Eigenheit in ihrem Umgang miteinander, die ich meiner künstlerischen Freiheit gegönnt habe. (O; Ich hoffe, ihr sehr sie mir nach…**_

oOo

Als er sein Ziel erreichte, schien es, als hätte er nur eine Stunde in der Luft verbracht: an der Westküste war es aufgrund der Zeitverschiebung von drei Stunden zur Ostküste gerade vier Uhr Nachmittags.

Schon auf dem direkt im Stadtgebiet gelegenen Flughafen umwirbelte ihn Staub und flirrende Hitze. Als er aus dem klimatisierten Gebäude trat, hatte er das Gefühl, von einer überdimensionalen Faust niedergestreckt zu werden, so immens war der Temperaturunterschied. Doch es war trockene Hitze, die von einer leichten Küstenbrise auf das Maß des Erträglichen geschraubt wurde. House hatte gesagt, dass er sich ein Surfbrett leihen könne, wenn er es wünsche und den Pazifik bis nach Australien durchpflügen, um mal kurz Hallo zu sagen.

Schnaufend stellte er das Gepäck ab, schälte sich aus seiner Jacke, fächelte sich durch das an der Brust klebende Hemd Luft zu und überlegte, ob er ein Taxi rufen sollte. Vielleicht auch sich umziehen; er war klatschnass; seine Bemühungen, sich für seine Gastgeberin herauszuputzen, hätte er sich sparen können. Er hatte eine Weile am Schalter der Fluglinie gewartet, doch Mrs. House war nicht aufgetaucht, und er hatte auf einmal Bedenken, dass sie ihn vergessen hatte. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, zum Mobiltelefon zu greifen und daheim anzurufen, House' ruhige, vertraute Stimme zu hören oder am besten gleich ein Rückflugticket zu ergattern.

„Dr. Chase!" Jäh ruckte sein Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sein Name erschallte. „Robert!"

Aus einer Menschenmenge löste sich die mütterliche, winkende Mrs. House; er erkannte sie auf Anhieb, und sie nahm ihm die Angst und Befangenheit, die sich während des Fluges in ihm trotz aller rationalen Argumente in ihm aufgestaut hatten. Als sie ihn umarmte, hätte er vor Freude um ein Haar aufgeschluchzt.

Dezenter Veilchenduft stieg ihm in die Nase. Seine verschwitzte Erscheinung schien ihr nichts auszumachen, obwohl sie sich - adrett in ihrem lavendelfarbenen Blazerkostüm - wohltuend kühl anfühlte, bevor sie ihn ein Stück von sich weg schob, um ihn aus strahlenden braunen Augen zu begutachten, die so ganz anders blickten als House'.

„Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen! Ich denke so viel an Sie und Greg. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Gut, danke", antwortete er ein wenig atemlos und überrumpelt von ihrer Impulsivität. „Er kommt vielleicht in ein paar Tagen nach, aber die Arbeit in der Klinik-..."

Trotzdem wünschte er sich, dass es so war. Er vermisste ihn jetzt schon.

„Ohne die Arbeit ist er nur ein halber Mensch", bekräftigte sie ohne Groll und lachte, während sie ihm das Handgepäck abnahm, damit er sich die schwerere Tasche vorknöpfen konnte. „Hauptsache, Sie sind da."

Das Haus mit dem Vorgarten und der Schaukel auf der Veranda übten in den letzten Zügen des Frühlings einen noch größeren Zauber auf ihn aus. Mrs. House war passionierte Gärtnerin; alles blühte und grünte wildromantisch verträumt wie im Märchen. Schwere Pfingstrosen schwangen sanft an ihren Stielen, und eine spezielle Art einer historischen Züchtung kletterte über das Eingangspalier und verbreitete einen betäubenden Duft. Es hätte ihn nicht verwundert, leises Elfenkichern in den Blüten zu vernehmen.

„Man nennt diese Sorte _Old Blush_,aus der Familie der Chinarosen", erklärte sie stolz, während er ehrfürchtig das zackenblättrige Köpfchen einer Rose anhob und daran schnupperte. „Mrs. Marshall, meiner Nachbarin, gingen sie ein, daher hat sie sie mir geschenkt. Haben sie sich nicht prächtig erholt?"

Er nickte beeindruckt, obwohl er den vorigen Zustand der Pflanzen nicht gekannt hatte.

„So ist das mit exotischen Dingen. Man muss auf ihre Bedürfnisse hören, die nun mal heikler sind als die der heimischen."

Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass House nicht nur den Verstand von ihr mitbekommen hatte, sondern auch die Vorliebe für metaphorische Gedankengänge.

„Wenn Sie möchten, können wir uns zusammen ein bisschen um den Garten kümmern. Es gibt viel zu tun in der Trockenzeit, und ich werde nicht jünger."

„Das mache ich gern", versicherte er, froh, dass er eine Hilfe sein konnte. Überdies würde es ihm wirklich Spaß machen. Früher hatte er einen kleinen Gemüsegarten gehabt, in dem er Karotten und Tomaten kultiviert hatte. Ideale Bedingungen hatte das wechselhafte Wetter in Melbourne nicht geboten, aber er war dennoch überzeugt gewesen, dass keine im Supermarkt gekaufte Möhre den Geschmack seiner eigenen gezogenen erreicht hatte.

Im Inneren verdunkelten halb heruntergelassene Jalousien die Zimmer, um sie einigermaßen kühl zu halten. Mit dem Glutofen hatte Foreman nicht übertrieben. Aber er mochte dieses Klima, es erinnerte ihn genauso wie die überall rotierenden Ventilatoren in allen erdenklichen Größen an zuhause, an Tante Amys Reich im Outback. Die Räume waren klein, die Wände tapeziert mit Urkunden und prunkvollen Orden aus Mr. House' glorreicher Zeit als Pilot bei den Marines, und Familienfotos. Das ganze Anwesen, klein, aber ordentlich und sauber bis in die letzte Nische, strahlte den Charme einer verwunschenen Waldhütte aus, in dem es in jeder Ecke Neues zu entdecken und zu bestaunen gab. Er hoffte, nicht zu neugierig zu erscheinen, als er sich genau im Flur umsah, der zum Gästezimmer führte und von vorn nach hinten sozusagen die Familienchronik dokumentierte. Ein verwaistes Kinderzimmer gab es nicht; die Eltern waren erst kurz vor Gregs Studium von Illinois nach Kalifornien gezogen.

Auf einem der vielen mit Siegelwachs und Wappen verzierten Beförderungsschreiben vom Corps an Daddy House las er das _Glaubensbekenntnis_ der Marines. Schon nach den ersten Zeilen begriff er, weshalb House gegen seinen Vater aufbegehrt hatte. Was da in vermeintlich hehren Worten stand, war erschreckend martialisch und in Anbetracht der Übertitelung nahezu gotteslästerlich. Als hätte man den Verfasser einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen.

_Dies ist mein Gewehr._

_Es gibt viele wie dieses, aber dieses ist meins._

_Mein Gewehr ist mein bester Freund. Es ist mein Leben._

_Ich muss es meistern, so wie ich mein Leben meistern muss._

_Mein Gewehr ohne mich ist nutzlos._

_Ohne mein Gewehr bin ich nutzlos._

_Ich muss mein Gewehr richtig abfeuern._

_Ich muss besser schießen als mein Feind, der versucht, mich zu töten._

_Ich muss ihn erschießen, bevor er mich erschießt. Das werde ich …_

„Ich weiß, das klingt radikal."

Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Ohne einen Laut war Mrs. House hinter ihn getreten und legte die Hände an seine Schultern.

„Und vielleicht sogar barbarisch, wie mein Sohn es immer ausgedrückt hat. Aber die Marines waren für meinen verstorbenen Mann sein Leben. So wie es für Greg die Forschung ist und der Drang, Rätsel zu lösen. Es ist nichts Falsches daran, sein Land vor Feinden schützen zu wollen. Patriotismus ist nicht schlecht. Wahrscheinlich hat er Ihnen von John erzählt, und das nicht besonders herzlich. Aber er war ein guter Ehemann und wollte auch ein guter Vater sein. Er hat sich Mühe gegeben, und das war nicht leicht für ihn. Ich weiß, dass Greg ihm die Schuld für ihren Streit gibt. Wäre er ihm jedoch ein bisschen entgegengekommen, hätte das nicht passieren müssen. Greg war schon als Kind schwierig und unangepasst."

Jedes Wort, das er dazu gesagt hätte, wäre unehrlich gewesen. Kommentarlos folgte er ihr in das für ihn vorgesehene Zimmer, in dem bei seinem ersten Besuch House genächtigt hatte. Er selbst hatte das Sofa im Wohnzimmer vorgezogen.

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er doch Spuren von House darin. Medizinische Bücher und Zeitschriften stapelten sich in Kartons und Regalen; an der Wand prangte ein großes Foto von ihm im Smoking mit einem Mädchen im Arm, das eine riesige Hornbrille auf der Nase balancierte. Beide mochten um die achtzehn sein, nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, und lachten übermütig in die Kamera. Er hatte ihn erst in Frankreich so lachen gesehen, als sie allein im nicht fahrbereiten Karussell am Montmartre gesessen hatten. Am regelmäßigen Gebiss erkannte er ihn eindeutig, nicht aber an den wilden Haaren, die nach vorne frisiert und dennoch gewollt provokant verwuschelt waren, als wäre er gerade aufgestanden. Schon zu jener Zeit überdurchschnittlich groß und schlank, hatte seine Statur etwas Schlaksiges, fast Linkisches, das sich später in sehnige Hagerkeit verwandeln sollte. Wie eigenartig, dass ihm der House auf diesem Foto unwirklicher vorkam als der sommersprossige Junge im Gang auf den Kinderfotos, von denen sich einige Kopien auch hier im Zimmer wieder fanden.

Die Inbrunst, mit der das Mädchen House' Nacken umschlang und dem Fotografen zuprostete, versetzte seinem Herz einen Stich vor Eifersucht. Sie hatte ein albernes Prinzessinnenkrönchen auf das lockige Haar geklemmt und ein Champagnerglas in der Hand. Er konnte den Blick nicht von der gerahmten Aufnahme loseisen.

_1976_, stand als Jahreszahl darunter, der einzige Hinweis auf die Entstehung des Bildes. Erst drei Jahre später war er geboren worden. Seltsam.

„Oh, fragen Sie mich nicht nach dem Namen des Mädchens." Es war unheimlich, als würde sie Gedanken lesen. Wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit mit House. Unbehaglich wandte er sich ihr zu und versuchte ein Lächeln, das vermutlich fragend ausfiel, denn sie fuhr erläuternd fort: „Das war auf der Abschlussfeier der Highschool. Greg und die junge Dame wurden zu _Prom-King_ und _Prom-Queen_ gekürt. Er war so betrunken in der Nacht, als er heimkam, dass ich glaube, er hat beides gleich nach dem Abend vergessen. Die Nacht und das Mädchen."

Spitzbübisch zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Ob House ihr etwas von ihnen erzählt hatte oder ihr mütterlicher Instinkt etwas ahnte? Soweit er wusste, unterhielt House trotz der geografischen Entfernung und der Entzweiung vom Vater ein gutes Verhältnis zur Mutter.

„In Australien gibt es wohl keine _Prom-Night_?"

„Nein", bestätigte er und widmete sich der Reisetasche. Wie ein Zwang überfiel ihn bei jeder Ankunft das Verlangen, sich heimisch zu machen, indem er seine Sachen dorthin verteilte, wo sie hingehörten. Kleider in den Schrank, Toilettenartikel ins Badezimmer. „Eine _Prom-Night_ nicht. Schulabschlüsse schon."

Es klang wie eine Rechtfertigung für die primitiven Hinterwäldler, für die man Australier in der westlichen Hemisphäre häufig hielt, und sie lachte versöhnlich, während sie flüchtig und wie um Verzeihung bittend über seinen Rücken strich.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin viel zu neugierig."

Auf das Kissen hatte sie einen mit einem weißrot karierten Tuch ausgeschlagenen Korb gestellt, was er erst bemerkte, als er die Reisetasche aufs Bett wuchtete. Beglückt drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Für mich?"

„Ich habe ins Schwarze getroffen", frohlockte sie. „Nein, im Ernst. Ich wollte Ihnen eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit als Willkommensgruß verehren und dachte an Pralinen oder Schokolade. Greg meinte aber, dass Sie die gesündere Variante bevorzugen. Am liebsten Ananas und Mango. Da sind Sie hier genau richtig. Südfrüchte finden Sie in der Stadt an jeder Ecke und sogar in meinem Garten. Unbehandelt, selbstverständlich." In ihren bisher so warmen, ausdrucksvollen Blick mischte sich Verlegenheit. „Ich hatte lange keinen Sohn mehr um mich. Falls ich Sie zu sehr verhätschle oder Sie sich von mir belästigt fühlen, scheuen Sie sich nicht, es mir zu sagen. Ich habe diesen Fehler bei Greg gemacht, und ich möchte ihn nicht wiederholen."

Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Antwort. Ihre Geradlinigkeit bestürzte ihn, zumal er sie nicht als gluckenhaft oder hinderlich erlebt hatte, auch nicht während seines ersten Besuchs. Sie war liebenswürdig, Anteil nehmend. Das waren keine Fehler, sondern äußerst rar gesäte Qualitäten, für die sich niemand schämen musste. „Mrs. House ..."

Sie lächelte.

„Werden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun und mich Blythe nennen? Oder Mom? Wenn Sie möchten?" Greg muss es ja nicht erfahren."

„Blythe", entschied er, den Blick in sein Gepäck senkend. Sein Gesicht flammte vor Röte. Fehlte nur noch, dass er ins Stottern geriet. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht brüskiert sein. Ich hatte – keine so fürsorgliche Mutter wie er."

„Oh Liebling", sagte sie, als wäre er es tatsächlich. „Ich weiß."

House hatte es ihr erzählt. Vor längerem wäre er darüber erbost gewesen, aber jetzt erleichterte es ihn. Er musste nicht mehr selbst darüber sprechen. Das Thema ermüdete und regte ihn gleichermaßen auf. Es war ihm ohnehin lieber, zuzuhören.

Seine Finger in der Reisetasche ertasteten am Rand etwas Rundes, Hartes mit filzartiger Oberfläche. Er erstarrte. Das Heiligtum! House' überdimensionaler Tennisball, der seinen Platz an dessen Schreibpult für die Dauer der Reise verlassen hatte, um ihm ein kleiner Trost zu sein, eine Erinnerung an seinen Mentor. Das war für dessen Verhältnisse hoffnungslos romantisch, und nicht zuletzt fühlte er sich irgendwie ertappt, während unvermittelt Tränen in seine Augen sprangen. Bereits vor ihrer freundschaftlichen Beziehung hatte der Ball indirekt dazu beigetragen, sich seinem Boss zu nähern. Von Anfang an hatte er eine zaudernde, sich jedoch als zielbewusst erweisende Brücke geschlagen zu House. Warum es so war, blieb ein Mysterium – möglicherweise für sie beide -, doch er war der einzige, der das Spielzeug vom Tisch pflücken und damit spielen durfte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, sich missmutige Blicke einzuhandeln. Nicht einmal Dr. Wilson, den House viel länger kannte und somit eigentlich die älteren Rechte bekleidete, vergriff sich daran.

Mitunter warf House es ihm sogar völlig überraschend zu. Die unterschwellige Erotik der immer wiederkehrenden Maßnahme und der befriedigte Blick dabei – vielleicht ein schüchterner, wenn auch absonderlicher Annäherungsversuch seitens des unterkühlt wirkenden Chefs – waren ihm erst spät aufgegangen. Genauer gesagt erst, als sie bereits eine Weile zusammen waren.

Was es hieß, dass er ihm den Ball mitgegeben hatte, wussten nur sie beide. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm.

Er holte ihn heraus und ließ ihn sinnend und sicher in der Hand hüpfen. Wenn man es richtig machte, entwickelte der Ball eine Eigendynamik und hopste wie von selbst wieder in die Hand zurück. Blythe nahm ihm das Spielzeug ab und musterte es perplex, die akkurat geschwungenen Brauen hochgezogen.

„Der ist von Prankster."

„Ma'am?"

„Wir waren beim Vornamen", ermahnte sie ihn nachsichtig. „Was halten Sie von einer Tasse Kaffee und ofenfrischen Muffins? Greg sagt, Sie kochen gern. Ich muss sagen, das spricht für Sie und erklärt auch, weshalb er Sie behalten möchte. Er kann gerade mal die Mikrowelle einschalten."

Ihr etwas rücksichtsloser Humor erinnerte ebenfalls an House'. Er beschloss, deswegen nicht beleidigt zu sein; schließlich hatte sie es nett gemeint. Obwohl es ihm tatsächlich ein wenig sauer aufstieß, in ihren Augen der Hauskoch zu sein. Aber allemal besser als dass sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Die sie wahrscheinlich sowieso ahnte. Kein einziges Mal hatte sie bislang nach Frauen gefragt, weder ob Greg eine Freundin hatte oder er. Vielleicht war ihr schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung klar geworden, dass ihn mehr mit ihrem Sohn verband als nur ein Lehrer/Schüler-Verhältnis. Ihre Scharfsichtigkeit verbarg sie hinter Mütterlichkeit so wie House seine hinter Sarkasmus.

„Die Königsklasse ist das Backen. Wenn Sie gut aufpassen, erzähle ich Ihnen nachher von Prankster."

Vermutet hatte er schon lange, dass es sich bei dem Ball um ein Spielzeug für Tiere handelte und House es nicht aus Jux und Tollerei bei sich aufbewahrte. Nach dem Grund seiner Existenz hatte jedoch nie jemand gefragt. Der Ball lag auf dem Chefschreibtisch, House nahm ihn zur Hand, um besser über einen Fall nachdenken zu können oder die Reflexe seiner verblüfften Angestellten zu testen, und damit hatte es sich. Anlass zu Spekulationen hatte er manchmal bei der analytischen Cameron gegeben, die mit irgendeiner verqueren Freud-Theorie ankam, die sie wohl von Wilson aufgeschnappt hatte (House kompensierte mit dem Ball den Mangel an menschlicher Zuwendung). Der bodenständige Foreman meinte, er habe eben das Teil wie andere abergläubische Verrückte eine Hasenpfote, und Chase selbst hatte sich am allerwenigsten Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Es war spannend, zu erfahren, dass es doch einen Hintergrund dazu gab.

Die Geschichte von House' schwarzem Labrador entpuppte sich als noch tragischer als die seines heißgeliebten Dandylion.

„Er war zwölf oder dreizehn", begann Mrs. House und nippte am Kaffee. Ihr Blick kehrte sich nach innen. „Wir dachten, weil er so wenig Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen hat, kaufen wir ihm einen Hund, der es ihm leichter macht, mit anderen Kindern ins Gespräch zu kommen, Freunde zu gewinnen, vielleicht andere Hundebesitzer kennen zu lernen. Jedenfalls ich dachte es. Aber er hat sich völlig zurückgezogen mit dem Tier. Machte Spaziergänge durch die Felder und Wiesen und war oft bis spät nachts draußen. Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht. Damals gab es noch keine Mobiltelefone, wissen Sie (er musste schmunzeln über diese Bemerkung. In der Zeit, von der sie sprach, hatten viele Ozeanier noch nicht einmal einen Fernseher besessen). Und selbst wenn er eines gehabt hätte, hätte er es aus Trotz nicht benutzt. Wenigstens war Prankster bei ihm. Er war eine Seele von einem Hund. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, er hat Gregs Einsamkeit gespürt und ihn beschützt. Man sah ihn immer an seiner Seite, sogar in seinem Zimmer schlief er, manchmal sogar am Fußende des Bettes. Nach den Ferien musste mein Mann ihn im Hof festketten, wenn Greg morgens zur Schule ging, und das war wohl der Anfang vom Ende. Gegen jede Form von Disziplin – an Mensch oder Tier - war mein Junge außerordentlich allergisch (und ist es heute noch, dachte Chase). Ich habe seine Auflehnung, seinen Hass zuerst auf die Pubertät geschoben, doch wenn ich es genau überlege, war der Widerwille gegen John von Anfang an da und wurde von Jahr zu Jahr stärker."

Sie holte tief Atem und sah ihn wohlwollend und ein bisschen zweifelnd an. „Langweile ich Sie?"

„Nein", sagte er schnell. „Ganz und gar nicht."

„Wenn John es nicht sah, band er Prankster heimlich los, und wie wir später herausfanden, schwänzte er zu diesen Gelegenheiten den Unterricht und trieb sich stattdessen wer weiß wo herum, bis ein Brief von der Schule kam. Meinen Mann hat das so erzürnt, dass er ihm Prankster zur Strafe wegnahm und abrichten ließ. Ein Schoßhund sollte er nicht sein, meinte er, nachdem Greg sich nicht in der Art und Weise um den Hund gekümmert hatte wie er es von ihm erwartete. Die Ausbildung war teuer, aber auch gründlich. Das Tier kam völlig verändert wieder. Man hätte glauben können, dass sie den gutmütigen Prankster gegen eine scharfe Bestie ausgetauscht hatten. Von jetzt an war sein Platz an der Kette. Nur John wagte es, ihn zu füttern; er zog dazu derbe Handschuhe an und bewaffnete sich mit einer Peitsche. Das war nötig, weil Prankster mittlerweile jeden attackierte. Er unterschied nicht zwischen Freund oder Feind. Er war so dressiert worden, dass er jeden als Bedrohung empfand, der sich ihm näherte. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er so bösartig werden konnte."

Im Lauf ihrer Schilderung hatte sie zunehmend mit Emotionen zu kämpfen; jetzt hielt sie inne und schöpfte zitternd Atem. In Ermangelung eines Taschentuchs händigte Chase ihr seine mit Rosen bedruckte Serviette aus. Ihre eigene hatte sie bereits vor lauter Erregung zerknüllt und auf den Teller gelegt. Hemmungslos schniefte sie in die dargebotene hinein, während er überlegte, ob er ihr eine Valiumtablette aufnötigen sollte.

Wie auf Kohlen saß er da, auf der Kante des Bugholzstuhls, und vernahm seinen lauten Atem störend mit dem Ticken der zierlichen Kommodenuhr, die gerade glockenklar die halbe Stunde schlug. Der Bissen in seinem Mund schmolz zu einem zähen Klumpen aus Teig und Schokolade. Es war überraschend und auch eigenartig zu erfahren, dass House wie er die stumme Gesellschaft eines vierbeinigen Freundes mehr geschätzt hatte als die seiner Altersgenossen. Dann wiederum aber auch nicht.

„Ich kann Greg nicht verübeln, dass er furchtbar wütend war auf John. Er hatte ihm seinen einzigen Spielkameraden genommen. Einmal in der Nacht versuchte er, ihn zu bändigen, ihn wieder zu dem alten Prankster zu machen und mit ihm fortzulaufen, wie er mir später gestand, aber der Hund hat sich sofort in seine Kehle verbissen. Das war der Biss, der ihm beigebracht wurde, um Eindringlinge kampfunfähig zu machen."

Unwillkürlich bedeckte er Mund und Nase mit beiden Händen. Der Gedanke, dass man House wehtat, ihm körperliche Schmerzen zufügte, war unerträglich. Zu dem kleinen Außenseiter, der er gewesen war, hatte er bereits zarte Bande geknüpft. Sie hätten sich gut verstanden, davon war er überzeugt. Vielleicht sogar mehr ergänzt als heute, wenngleich er sicher war, dass es stimmte, was seine Mutter über ihn sagte. Einfach hatte er es seinen Mitmenschen wohl nie gemacht. Naiverweise hatte Chase sich in die Illusion verliebt, dass er vor dem Infarkt ganz anders gewesen sei. Aber bereits seine Kindheit war einprägsam genug, um seine Gesinnung als Erwachsenen zu beeinflussen, sich abzukapseln von Gefühlen und Menschen, die einen verletzten so wie Mr. House den kleinen Greg.

Narben hatte er an House' Hals nie entdeckt oder gespürt. Meistens war der allerdings zu stoppelig, um Unebenheiten auf der Haut zu ergründen. Dessen ungeachtet hoffte er, sie übertrieb zugunsten der Dramatik, zu der vielleicht sogar eine Frau wie Mrs. House neigte.

„Der Biss war nicht tief, aber eine Taktik, Angreifer am Boden zu halten. Greg war wie gelähmt vor Angst. Glücklicherweise hat John den Hund sofort knurren gehört. Es ist ihm gelungen, Greg zu befreien, bevor er weitere Wunden davongetragen hätte. Er hat selbst einiges eingesteckt dabei; noch in derselben Nacht mussten sie im Krankenhaus behandelt werden; Greg sogar mehrere Tage. Das Tier war nicht mehr Prankster; es war ein Hohn, dass er es so getauft hatte. Am nächsten Morgen hat John es erschossen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich nicht froh darüber war."

Ihr Bericht endete mit einem Schneuzen in die Serviette.

Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, legte er ihr ein wenig täppisch die Hand auf den Arm. Wie House darauf reagiert hatte, konnte er sich trotz der offensichtlichen Gemeingefährlichkeit des Hundes denken. Er fühlte mit ihm. Der Vater, auf dessen Porträt er im Flur einige Male gestoßen war, wirkte gar nicht so streng und einschüchternd wie die Episode ihn darstellte. Zumindest nicht so streng wie seiner. Ein bisschen erinnerte er ihn an James Stewart in älteren Jahren.

„Ich erschrecke Sie mit meiner Hysterie", entschuldigte sie sich und strich ihm über die Wange. Ihre Hand war ein wenig schwielig und fühlte sich an wie Schmirgelpapier, und am Rücken war sie von blau schimmernden Venen durchzogen. „Es ist schon lange her und längst vergessen. Aber manchmal fürchte ich, John hätte das Problem diplomatischer lösen können." Sie seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Kurz darauf wurde er befördert und auf den militärischen Stützpunkt in Japan und zu den Philippinen delegiert … monatelang waren wir kaum zuhause, da er darauf bestand, seine Familie um sich zu haben. Insofern wäre ein Hund nur hinderlich gewesen. Noch Kaffee?"

„Danke."

Die restliche Zeit ihres Kaffeekränzchens verlief in Grabesstille, ehe er sich in das Zimmer zurückzog, um ein wenig nachzudenken und auszuruhen. Auf dem Bauch liegend, griff er nach Pranksters Spielzeug auf dem Nachttisch und betrachtete es, während er es vor seinen Augen hin und herrollte. Bestimmt hatte es House nicht nur zum Gedenken an einen guten Freund aufgehoben, sondern auch als Denkzettel dafür, wie schnell man Kreaturen ohne Verstand umpolen und zu seinem Werkzeug gestalten konnte.

Ein salziger Geschmack drang in seinen Rachen, und die Übelkeit, die ihn seit Blythes Bericht nicht losgelassen hatte, quälte ihn derart, dass er hastig aufsprang, um gerade rechtzeitig ins gegenüberliegende Badezimmer zu gelangen.


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Wilson brachte unerwarteten Besuch mit. Gegen acht Uhr stand er mit Foreman vor der Tür, der halb hinter ihm in Sicherheit gegangen war.

„Poker spielt sich nicht gut zu zweit", erklärte Wilson ungeschickt seine Anwesenheit. „Und da Chase nun nicht da ist ..."

„Ich dachte, wir weichen auf Canasta aus."

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Foreman je in seine Wohnung gelassen zu haben, der jedoch so tat, als sei er bei ihm zuhause. Wie selbstverständlich bewaffnete er sich mit Bier, einer Tüte Chips und Käse aus der Küche und besaß die Unverfrorenheit, jedes Spiel für sich zu entscheiden, so dass House bald argwöhnte, er schummelte. Ehemalige Autodiebe waren offenbar auch sonst mit allen Wassern gewaschen.

Ein triumphierendes Lachen ausstoßend, das er ihm nach dem zweiten Sieg gerne aus dem glänzenden Gesicht gewischt hätte, strich Foreman sämtliche Einsätze ein, so dass Wilson und er sich auf Naturalien wie Bierdosen und ein Essen verlegten, als ihr Bargeld zur Neige ging.

„Bleiben Sie bei der Diagnostik, Mann", tönte Foreman arrogant, während er mit dem Geschick eines Taschenspielers neu mischte. „Karten sind echt nicht Ihr Ding. Oder fehlt Ihnen Ihr Glücksbringer?"

Wilson warf ihm einen reumütigen Blick zu. Der große Knall stand noch bevor; er kannte seine Pappenheimer und besonders den Gutmensch-Charakter seines Freundes und Kollegen. Mitunter befremdete es ihn, dass sie beides trotz aller Differenzen blieben. Doch Wilson verfügte über eine wertvolle Eigenschaft, an der es ihm und auch Chase mangelte. Beständigkeit.

Die ungestüme Komponente, die der Junge in sein Leben eingeführt hatte, musste von Wilsons moralinsaurem Naturell ausgeglichen werden, damit er auf dem Teppich blieb. Pures Glück, so wie er es mit Chase empfand, brauchte hin und wieder Dämpfer von außen, und dazu eigneten sich keine besser als die von Wilson.

Irgendwann wendete sich das Blatt, und gegen Mitternacht war House' Selbstbewusstsein allmählich wieder auf dem Vormarsch. Den Großteil seines Einsatzes gewann er zurück und weidete sich an Foremans Flunsch, den er fast so gut hinbrachte wie Chase.

Chase! Er hatte nicht telefoniert, obwohl er bereits vor etlichen Stunden in San Diego hätte ankommen sollen, wenn alles nach Plan verlaufen war. Eine solche Pflichtvergessenheit sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Nachrichten im Radio oder Fernsehen hatte er keine gehört. Sollte die Maschine-…?

Blitzartig erhob er sich, der Stuhl kippte, und er hinderte ihn in letzter Sekunde daran, umzufallen, bevor er selbst mit ihm hingesunken wäre. Unter seinen Achseln fühlte er Schweiß an den Seiten entlang rinnen, und ein durch die rasche Bewegung verursachter Schwindel ließ ihn kurz aufstöhnen und reglos verharren.

„House?" Alarmiert packte ihn Wilson am Arm. „Alles okay mit dir?"

Ohne Antwort machte er sich los und hinkte zum Telefon, zwei verdutzte Pokerkumpel zurücklassend. Sein Mobiltelefon, dessen Nummer er zuerst wählte, war ausgeschaltet; die Mailbox meldete sich. Panik kroch in seine Adern und machte ihn zittern. Einer Selbstanklage nahe versuchte er es bei seiner Mutter. Den Hörer am Ohr, zog er sich ins Klo zurück, vorbei an den beiden Männern, die konsternierte Blicke miteinander wechselten. Während Wilson im Begriff war, ihm als personifizierte Besorgnis nachzuschnellen, bewies Foreman Taktgefühl, indem er den Onkologen zurückhielt. Was er ihm zuraunte, verstand House nicht, doch es verlieh der Atmosphäre einen noch alptraumhafteren Charakter. Er verriegelte die Tür und wankte zur Toilette, um sich auf dem Sitz niederzulassen. Mit der rechten Hand massierte er rabiat den auf einmal unerträglich schmerzenden Oberschenkel.

Als sie endlich abnahm, räusperte er sich mehrmals, um seine Stimme freizubekommen. Die Maßnahme blieb fruchtlos; sie klang verräterisch belegt. „Robert ist nicht angekommen, richtig?"

Kaum dass er die Frage verständlich hervorwürgte. Plötzlich ging ihm auf, dass nicht unbedingt ein Unglück geschehen sein musste. Chase konnte einen anderen Flug genommen haben. Vor Kurzschlussreaktionen war er nicht gefeit, das hatte er bitter erfahren. Vielleicht hatte er festgestellt, dass ein Zusammenleben mit seinem Chef doch nicht das versprach, wonach seine reine Seele sich verzehrte. Oder er hatte ganz einfach beschlossen, für ihn keine Last mehr zu sein, als die er sich unwiderruflich fühlte, sobald er ihm einen Tapetenwechsel auf eigenen Füßen vorschlug. War ausgezwitschert zu Tante Amy, seinem Freund Daniel oder ganz einfach verschwunden. Die Erde war groß genug und wurde auch durch multimediale Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten nicht kleiner. Im Busch würde er ihn nicht einmal mit einer Wünschelrute auftreiben.

_Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein, ihn wegzuschicken? Und warum kannst du ihm die fixe Idee, dir hinderlich zu sein, nicht ausreden? Du bist ein Meister im Manipulieren, aber wenn's um Zwischenmenschliches geht, ein kompletter Versager. Da gäbe es noch viel zu lernen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Du hast es wieder vermasselt._

Aber verdammt, er war ja so stur, der Junge. Hatte er ihn so oft angelogen, dass er ihm jetzt die Wahrheit, seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber, nicht mehr abkaufte? Wie im Märchen vom Wolf? Oder hatte er tatsächlich so wenig Selbstbewusstsein?

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte eine Sekunde – eine Ewigkeit für ihn - nervenzerfetzendes Schweigen. Schließlich rauschte ihr fröhliches Lachen über den Äther, das er mit einem erleichterten Schluchzen begleitete. Abrupt verstummte ihr Heiterkeitsausbruch. Sie war seine Glucke; das würde sie mit Haut und Haaren sein, bis sie ihn überlebte.

„Greg. Was ist? Hast du Schmerzen?"

_Herzschmerz. Und mein Baby nicht._

Unbeirrt wiederholte er seine Frage, nun etwas sicherer. Immerhin lachte sie ihn aus, das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Natürlich ist Robert da, wie kommst du darauf, er wäre es nicht? Du störst uns gerade bei einer Partie Scrabble. Ach, er ist so ein lieber Junge – ich habe seit Ewigkeiten kein Scrabble mehr gespielt, von _Parcheesi _ganz zu schweigen. Dad hat uns alle darin geschlagen, weißt du noch?" Er konnte ihr vor Nostalgie glühendes Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen.

„Gib ihn mir", verlangte er ohne Umschweife. „Robert, nicht Dad." Erst wenn er seine Stimme hörte, den wundervollen gedehnten Akzent an seinem Ohr, wäre er beruhigt.

„Mich hast du wohl abgeschrieben." Ein amüsierter Unterton schwang in dem nicht ernst gemeinten Tadel. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so eng miteinander befreundet seid. Eigentlich habe ich angenommen, du bräuchtest ein bisschen Urlaub von ihm."

Im Hintergrund hörte er das Scharren von Stuhlbeinen, dann ihre Stimme, die Chase (Oh Chase – er war wirklich dort!) überflüssigerweise darüber informierte, wer am Apparat hing.

„Chase", seufzte er, als dessen leicht keuchender Atem den Hörer ausfüllte. So weit weg und doch so nah. Die Tatsache, dass er ans Telefon gerannt war, um ihn zu sprechen, kribbelte in seinen Gliedern und Synapsen mit einer Glückseligkeit, die ihn an die Decke hätte steigen lassen, wäre er nicht der Schwerkraft unterworfen.

„Ich hätte noch angerufen. Ganz bestimmt. Es ist so schön hier, und Ihre Mutter hält mich ordentlich auf Trab, ich hätte den Anruf fast vergessen. Aber ich habe es nicht", wiederholte er nachdrücklich. „Ich hätte mich noch gemeldet."

Nach der letzten Runde Scrabble. Seiner Meinung nach immerhin intelligenter als Parcheesi. Er verkniff sich, ihn zu fragen, ob er die Spielregeln kannte oder seine Mutter sie ihm erst hatte erläutern müssen. Brettspiele spielte man in der Regel zu zweit, und außer zu einer Partie Schach hatte House ihn nie aufgefordert. Als Kind hatte Chase vermutlich Patiencen gelegt; er war das untypischste Einzelkind, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Ohne Geltungsdrang, ohne Forderungen zu stellen; die Genügsamkeit in Fleisch und Blut. Immer noch. In gewisser Hinsicht war das tragisch, doch es lehrte diejenigen Demut, die stets um sich selber in ihrem eigenen Geschmorten kreisten. In anderen Worten, auch ihn – Gregory House.

Er klang anders als in den letzten Tagen. Optimistisch und froh. Was ihn mit Erleichterung durchflutete. Die Entscheidung war richtig gewesen. Selbst seine Mutter blühte offenbar auf. Während des ersten Besuchs hatte sie ihn ihren Sonnenschein genannt, wenn sie über ihn sprach. Er vergaß oft, dass sie seit Dads Tod einsam war und hätte ihr wohl kein größeres Geschenk machen können als Chase.

„Sie fehlen mir", sagte er nüchtern. Und doch offenbarte die Art, wie er sich äußerte, seine irrational unbändige Sehnsucht nach ihm. Chase schien es zu merken; einen Moment war er sprachlos.

„Sie mir auch."

„Was macht Mom mit Ihnen?"

Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich; einzig seine Stimme wollte er hören, in ihr versinken, sich mit ihr umhüllen wie mit einer samtigen Decke. Chase enttäuschte ihn nicht. Normalerweise war es viel schwieriger, ihn zum Reden zu bringen; wenn er etwas hören wollte, das Chase vor ihm verbarg, bediente er sich nicht selten unlauterer Tricks, die dem Jungen die Zunge lösten. So weit fortgeschritten, dass man Alkohol oder sonstige Flüssigkeiten über den Äther transferierte, war die Technik noch nicht.

Voller Begeisterung, war er kaum zu zügeln. Aufgeregt erzählte er ihm von seinem Tag, seinen neuen Hobbies Botanik und Backen und seinen unbegründeten Ängsten, Mom wieder zu sehen. Wie ein aufgeregtes kleines Kind, das zum ersten Mal ohne elterlichen Anhang auf einen Abenteuertrip geschickt wird und Nachricht nach Hause gibt, sprudelte er seine Erlebnisse hervor. Belustigt konstatierte House, dass er in diesem Moment die Vaterrolle einnahm.

Dann und wann dominierte der ozeanische Akzent so stark, dass er höchstens die Hälfte verstand, doch er bremste ihn nicht, um nachzuhaken. Wie berauscht hörte er zu; gelegentlich, wenn der ungewohnte Redefluss versiegte, ein begieriges _und weiter?_ einwerfend.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. Es überwand 2700 Meilen quer durchs Land vom Atlantik zum Pazifik. Chase klang alarmiert.

„Sind Sie allein?"

„Mir geht's gut", rief er zur Tür. „Kann ein Mann nicht mal mehr in Ruhe aufs Klo?"

„Ist Dr. Wilson bei Ihnen?" Misstrauen und latente Eifersucht, die ihm schmeichelte, untergruben die bislang unbeschwerte Jungenstimme.

„Er markiert zusammen mit dem schwarzen Meister Proper Kindermädchen. Wir machen uns einen vergnüglichen Abend. Nicht so spaßig wie Ihrer mit Mom und Parcheesi, aber es ist ganz nett. Ich glaube, Wilson fürchtet, ich könnte Sie zu sehr vermissen."

„Tun Sie's?"

Jetzt schlich sie sich doch hinein, die Angst. Die Angst davor, dass er zu trinken anfing aus Verzweiflung und der Befürchtung, Chase zu verlieren. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Nach Chase' vorübergehendem, jedoch zunächst endgültig scheinendem Abschied hatte er sich mit einer Mischung aus Vicodin und Whisky schier um den Verstand gesoffen.

Schnalzend rollte er die Zunge über den Gaumen.

„Ich verzehre mich nach Ihnen. Aber ich bin artig."

„Gut für Sie."

Da er erst vor wenigen Stunden angekommen war, ergo sein Gesprächsstoff allmählich versickerte und er sich in seinem Taumel verausgabt hatte, verstummte er nachdenklich und doch irgendwie glücklich. Seine Atmung ging ein wenig schneller nach dem Bericht ohne Punkt und Komma. Fast wie in ihren besonderen Momenten.

An seiner Freude schuld zu sein, wagte er sich nicht einzubilden, wenngleich er es ehrlich gemeint hatte mit dem versprochenen Anruf. Mom machte einen guten Job; er war mächtig stolz auf sie. Anders als er konnte Chase von Fürsorge und Zuneigung nicht genug bekommen. Wählerisch zeigte er sich dabei nicht, sonst hätte er sich nicht an House gehängt. Cameron und sogar Wilson hätten ihm mehr geben können – sie schwammen geradezu in sozialen Gefühlen und Gutmensch-Manierismen.

Und doch hatte gerade Cameron ihn gekränkt, indem sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie nicht treu sein konnte oder wollte und er nur zweite Wahl nach ihm – House – gewesen wäre. Der Schlag, der dieses Verhalten Chase versetzt hatte, war ironischerweise von ihm selbst abgemildert worden. Mehr noch, er hatte ihm gezeigt, dass ihm das gelang, was der perfekten Kollegin vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen war. Machte das Cameron zu einer kälteren Ausgabe von ihm selbst? Beinahe schien es so. Merkwürdig, wie leicht man sich blenden ließ, wenn eine Person es darauf anlegte, das in den Augen anderer zu sein, für das man sie halten sollte.

Dieser Mechanismus wirkte auch bei Chase – _hatte_ gewirkt. Zumindest er ließ sich von ihm nicht mehr bluffen. Nicht dass er bezweifelt hatte, dass sich hinter der abgeklärten Fassade von Robert Chase ein unglücklich nach Zuwendung Dürstender verbarg, doch er verstand es nach wie vor gut, seine Bedürfnisse und seinen wahren, hingebungsvollen Charakter zu tarnen. Nur House genoss das Privileg, ihn zu erforschen. Umgekehrt hätte House es Chase genauso gestattet. Es war eine spannende Reise, die hoffentlich nie zu Ende ging.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Chase womöglich doch wählerisch war und sein „Opfer" gezielt angepeilt hatte: beharrlich hatte er sich all die Jahre ihrer Zusammenarbeit in House' Nähe aufgehalten, hatte ihm in medizinischen Fällen beigepflichtet und wenn nötig auch Kontra gegeben; nie jedoch auf schroffe oder kampflustige Art wie die beiden Teamkollegen. Seine fachliche Dialektik war wie seine Handlungen an Patienten oder im Labor von einer wohltuend sachlichen Bedachtsamkeit, gegen die er als der Boss in der ersten Zeit anzugehen versucht hatte. Warum? Weil er sich von ihm und der Gelassenheit, die er ausstrahlte, provoziert gefühlt hatte? So musste es wohl gewesen sein. Lange hatte er sich eingeredet, seinen Stoiker aufstacheln zu wollen, ihm eine Regung zu entlocken, doch es war genau umgekehrt gewesen.

Chase hatte ihn aufgeregt mit einem Verhalten, das viel zu reif schien für sein Alter. Und weil er selbst sich gern eine Scheibe davon abgeschnitten hätte und sich fühlte wie ein verzogenes Gör in seiner Gegenwart, hatte er ihn bis zur Schmerzgrenze getriezt und gepiesackt. Jeder andere wäre eingeknickt und hätte gekündigt. Nicht jedoch Chase, der gewusst hatte, dass sich seine Geduld mit ihm irgendwann auszahlte. Auf anhängliche, ihn nicht überrumpelnde, aber ausdauernde Weise hatte er ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn wollte. Als Daddy und seinen potentiellen Liebhaber. Allenfalls war er gar nicht das ungebärdige Fohlen, das sich nicht zähmen ließ, sondern tat nur so. Vielleicht war House ein alter, lahmer Zirkusgaul, der der Kunststücke müde geworden war und Erfüllung in der sanften Obhut eines Gnadenhofmitarbeiters gefunden hatte.

Den großen Zampano zu verkörpern, war nicht mehr nötig, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass man – Chase - ihn um seiner selbst willen liebte. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl. Anders als Cameron gehörte er damit nicht mehr zu denen, die sich maskieren mussten; er war ihr weit voraus, weil er sich auf den unbequemeren Pfad begeben hatte mit ihrem gemeinsamen Lustobjekt, das für ihn soviel mehr bedeutete. Er hatte beide mit demselben Kniff auf unterschiedliche Art – wie sie es verdient hatten - ausmanövriert: Cameron mit dem völligen Verzicht auf Chase, und diesen wiederum mit einer Liebe, zu der er sich zuvor nicht fähig geglaubt hatte.

In der Leitung knackte es.

„Chase?" Der bange Ton seiner Stimme entging weder ihm noch seinem Gesprächspartner. Er nahm ihn mit in ein anderes Zimmer; eine Tür wurde behutsam, aber geräuschvoll geschlossen.

„Ich bin noch da."

Kam jetzt die _Ich-liebe-Sie-und-kann-nicht-ohne-Sie-sein_-Nummer, von der Mom nichts erfahren durfte? Er war selbst kurz davor, es herauszuschreien und wurde von der Befürchtung geplagt, dass Chase weit weg von seinem Einfluss einem hübschem Surfergirl oder einem Beachboy verfallen könnte, die am Strand in Scharen ausschwärmten. Unter seinesgleichen fand er denkbarerweise schneller Anschluss als im Hospital.

Chase sammelte sich für etwas, das er ihm sagen wollte. Scheinbar etwas Bedeutungsvolleres als das, was er vermutete.

Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er ihn vor sich, die Lippen halbgeöffnet, wie er sie nur an den Innenseiten dezent mit der Zunge anfeuchtete, eigentlich mehr die Rückseite seiner Schneidezähne. Immer, wenn er sich für etwas wappnete und nervös war, führte er unbewusst diese Geste aus. Er würde mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Boden hocken oder rittlings auf einem Stuhl federn und aus dem Fenster in den kalifornischen Sonnenuntergang schauen, der fast so romantisch anmutete wie der in Melbourne. Vielleicht in dem muffigen, seit Jahrzehnten unveränderten Gästezimmer, das seine Mutter wie einen Schrein gestaltete, indem sie es mit Bildern und Zeugnissen (nur die guten) aus seiner Kinder- und hochnotpeinlichen Jugendzeit zugekleistert hatte. Gekrönt vom dem schrecklich kitschigen Bild der Abschlussfeier, das ihn als unbeholfenen, widerstrebenden Prom-King zeigte, am Arm eine zweite Ausgabe von Janis Joplin, die zu laut gelacht und schon vor zehn Uhr einen derart intensiven Geruch nach Marihuana, Schweiß und feuchtem Schaffell verströmt hatte, dass ihm übel geworden war. Für Chase musste das Foto bieder wirken, wie ein Relikt aus grauer Urzeit. Ihm selbst ging es ja schon so. Er wusste nicht mal mehr, ob er Janis ins Bett gekriegt hatte oder sie ihn. Oder ob er nicht schon vor dem Besäufnis gegangen war.

Abermals beschleunigte sich die Atmung des Jungen. Entweder es kam etwas Wichtiges oder aber er war genauso aufgeregt darüber, ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu erhalten wie er.

„Ihre Mutter hat mir von Ihrem Hund berichtet, den Sie als Junge hatten. Prankster. Sie haben ihn nie erwähnt."

Unwillkürlich fuhr seine freie Hand zur Kehle. Doch er hatte sich erstaunlich rasch wieder in der Gewalt. „Warum sollte ich? Sie haben nie danach gefragt."

Ein hörbares Schlucken leitete seine nächsten Sätze ein; er merkte, dass es ihn Überwindung kostete, darüber zu reden. Doch die Geschichte beschäftigte ihn.

„Ich habe nicht gefragt, sie hat von selbst damit angefangen. Aber – es wäre schön gewesen, wenn Sie es mir erzählt hätten. Ich glaube, dass ich Sie jetzt besser verstehe."

Er schnaubte geringschätzig. Vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so gut gewesen. Vor seiner Mutter war kein Geheimnis sicher. Er hatte keine, nicht vor Chase, aber sie sollte es ihm überlassen, zu entscheiden, welche Episoden aus seinem Leben einer Auskunft wert waren. „Nehmen Sie nicht alles für bare Münze, was Mom Ihnen auftischt. _Prankster_ ist ein ziemlich pathetischer Name für einen Hund. Passt nicht zu mir, oder?"

„Ich kann Sie nicht in Kategorien einordnen oder Dinge, die zu Ihnen passen. Vor allem, da ich Sie als Kind nicht kannte."

„Ich liebe Sie dafür so bald wie möglich", erwiderte er, während er einen Blick zur verriegelten Tür warf, an der der Knauf ruppig von links nach rechts gedreht wurde. Wilson rief herrisch seinen Namen.

„Sie hätten mich nicht kennen lernen wollen. Ich war hässlich, pickelig, immer mies drauf und ein Raufbold. Ich hätte Sie höchstens als Ventil für meine Aggressionen missbraucht. Im Ernst. Ich bin ganz krank vor Verlangen nach Ihnen und sitze hier im Bad und hol mir einen runter, während ich Sie vor mir sehe in der Vollendung, mit der Ihr Gott Sie geschaffen hat. Ich muss auflegen, aber Sie rufen morgen wieder an, okay? Oder ich Sie. Ich warte nicht mehr so lange wie heute."

„Sie waren nicht hässlich. Ich habe Fotos gesehen. Und ich wäre gern Ihr Freund gewesen."

Albern, doch ehe er sich versah, hauchte er in einem Anfall von überfließendem Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl einen Kuss in den Hörer, der mit einem Kichern quittiert wurde. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihn akzeptiert hätte, und das war Gott sei Dank nur Theorie. Obwohl selbst ein Eigenbrötler, hatte er früh gelernt, Schwächen an anderen zu erkennen und bloßzulegen, wenn nötig auf recht verletzende Art. Er hätte dem kleinen, verträumten Chase – wären sie gleichaltrig gewesen – schlimmer zugesetzt als der langjährige, ambivalent handelnde und launische Freund Daniel, dessen Gemeinsamkeiten zu ihm auffallend und erschreckend zugleich gewesen waren.

„Es ist besser so, wie es ist. Sonst hätte ich vielleicht nie Ihre Reize entdeckt. Sie jedenfalls garantiert nicht meine. Das wäre ein Jammer für uns beide. – Tragen Sie gerade die knappen Höschen, in denen Ihr runder süßer Hintern so gut zur Geltung kommt? Das würde mich mächtig anheizen. Und Mom sicher auch. Ich beneide sie."

Erst jetzt wurde ihm qualvoll bewusst, wie sehr er sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte, wie selbstverständlich es geworden war, ihn um sich zu haben.

Allein daran zu denken, ihn vielleicht nie mehr wieder zu sehen, weil er mit ihr in einer schwachen Stunde über ihre Beziehung philosophierte und sie ihm zu seinem eigenen Besten abriet, weiterhin mit ihm zusammen zu sein, setzte eine ungeahnte Menge von Adrenalin frei. Auf die Lebenserfahrung älterer Leute gab sein junger Liebhaber viel, es war nicht komplett auszuschließen, dass er mit ihr Konversationen über Angelegenheiten führte, in die er im Grunde niemanden einweihte.

„Ich würde Sie gern hier haben. Wir könnten mit einem Glas Wein auf der Veranda sitzen und die Sonne untergehen sehen", flüsterte Chase sehnsüchtig, beinahe entrückt. „Ihre Finger in meinem Haar... " Erschrocken über sich selbst hielt er inne.

Es war so phantastisch, von ihm vermisst zu werden, dass House sich mit Mühe Tränen der Rührung verbiss und froh war, dass er keine Antwort darauf erwartete, denn er redete sofort weiter, schnell das Thema wechselnd.

„Wir schauen uns jetzt _Jeopardy_ an. Ich kenne die Show gar nicht."

Auch Mom pflegte ihre schlechten Gewohnheiten.

„Dann wird es Zeit."

Merkwürdig, dass sie beide den Sendetermin immer versäumt hatten, wo er sein Bein verwettet hätte, dass sein kleiner Aussie mit dem US-Fernsehprogramm inzwischen vertrauter war als mit dem Rechtsverkehr. Jeopardy sollte jeder anständige Bürger kennen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es seinen Siegeszug noch nicht in Oz angetreten hatte. Aber mit Quizsendungen schien Chase es nicht so wirklich zu haben. Dann vielmehr mit alten Filmen, die ihm eine angenehme Erinnerung seiner ansonsten wenig unbeschwerten Kindheit wieder brachten. Hollywoodklassiker würde er Mom auch noch schmackhaft machen. So wie sie ihm das Gärtnern. Die Vorstellung des so auf Reinlichkeit bedachten Chase mit Dreck unter den Fingernägeln war komisch. Dass er Rosenstauden pflanzte und Obstbäume zurechtstutzte, über die sie jedes Mal schimpfte, weil sie so rasant wuchsen, dass sie alle paar Monate den Profi bemühen musste. Oder ihn, wenn er gerade zur Verfügung stand, was in den letzten zwanzig Jahren nicht besonders häufig vorgekommen war. Außerdem ließ ein körperliches Gebrechen kein Erklimmen von Leitern mehr zu.

Sein Vater hatte Gartenarbeit als überflüssigen Kram verunglimpft und war sich selbst als Captain a.D. zu fein gewesen, um Hecken und Bäume zu stutzen. Er hoffte, sie würde Chase damit verschonen, aber inmitten von Rosen und Gemüsebeeten hätte er gerne ein Foto von ihm, wenn er ihn schon nicht in natura bewundern konnte.

Der ausgefranste Strohhut, mit dem Dad sich vor der prallen Sonne geschützt hatte, würde ihm wunderbar stehen und seine zarten Gesichtszüge unterstreichen. Dazu Shorts, ein durchgeschwitztes Achselshirt und Gummistiefel über den kräftigen Waden oder überhaupt keine Schuhe, stattdessen der Blick auf seine gebräunten Füße und Zehen, zwischen denen die Erde hervorquoll, und seine Phantasie kannte kein Halten mehr. Eigentlich brauchte er gar keine Aufnahme.

„House", sagte er gehetzt, bevor er auflegte, denn er selbst wäre ganz sicher nicht der erste, der den Kontakt unterbrach; die ganze Nacht hätte er ihm lauschen und ihn sich somit vergegenwärtigen mögen. Allerdings fiel es Chase wohl ebenfalls schwer, die Leitung metaphorisch zu kappen.

Vermutlich drängte ihn im Hintergrund seinen Mutter schon, indem sie an die Tür klopfte oder ein Tablett voller knuspriger, dampfender Kekse auffordernd in seinen Rücken stieß. Was hätte er darum gegeben, jetzt bei ihnen sein zu können. „Danke, dass Sie mich zu ihr geschickt haben. Ich fühl mich schon richtig zuhause. Und das Wetter ist herrlich. Vielleicht geh ich tatsächlich mal surfen, wenn Ihre Mutter mich lässt."

„Tun Sie, was Sie möchten. Sagen Sie ihr, Sie hätten meinen väterlichen Segen für jede Verrücktheit, die Ihnen vorschwebt. Dagegen wird sie sich nicht sträuben. Enkel wünscht sie sich schon lange. Und wer hat schon von drakonischen Grannies gehört? Ihnen zuliebe wird sie auch noch das Surfen anfangen. Sie haben so was an sich, das einen Dinge tun lässt, die man sich vorher nie zugetraut hätte."

Er schnaufte verlegen und ein bisschen geschmeichelt.

„Gute Nacht, House."

„Gute Nacht, _Sweetheart_."

Sein glückliches Lachen war das Letzte, das zu ihm durchdrang, bevor das Freizeichen tutete. Wie betäubt klappte er das Gehäuse des Telefons zu.

Ihm war, als hätte man ihn mutterseelenallein auf der ganzen weiten Welt zurückgelassen; der letzte Mensch, der das Zünden der Atombombe wie durch ein Wunder unfreiwillig im stillen Örtchen überlebt hatte. Er kniff seine Nasenwurzel und schüttelte den Kopf, um seine trübsinnigen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Chase war nur in einem anderen Staat, verflixt noch mal, und er kam wieder.

Sogar ein Besuch wäre möglich; Cuddy würde es gestatten, wenn er im Gegenzug versprach, sich danach mit Feuereifer auf die Dezimierung der überfälligen, da verhassten Sprechstunden zu stürzen. Ob er es dann tat, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Entlassen würde sie ihn so oder so nicht.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, war Wilson verschwunden. Foreman fläzte sich auf dem Sofa, die Beine lässig gespreizt, die Arme auf der Rückenlehne. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er zum Aufbruch bereit war. Ein eigentümlich versonnenes Lächeln umspielte seine dunklen Lippen, mit dem er zu ihm aufsah, indem er den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

Irgendwie hatte seine Haltung etwas Kokettierendes, das ihn zu einer Anzüglichkeit bewegte, während er ihn abwägend von oben herab musterte und schließlich die Mundwinkel hochzog.

„Wenn Sie auf eine Beförderung scharf sind, müssen Sie die Hosen runterlassen und vor dem Meister auf die Knie gehen."

„Chase ist nicht befördert worden." Deutlichen Widerwillen demonstrierend und gänzlich humorlos schloss Foreman die Beine, langte nach einer Dose Bier auf dem Tisch und lehnte sich wieder zurück. An seinem Kinn zuckte ein Nerv. „Und ich bin ein Idiot, dass ich nicht woanders bin. Ich habe die Handwerker im Haus. Das Dach tropft, ich mach kein Auge zu und Dr. Wilson meinte, ich könnte solange hier unterkommen, bis Chase wieder ... bis der Schaden behoben ist."

House ächzte. „Okay. Raus damit. Welchen Stundenlohn hat Wilson Ihnen denn geboten?"

„Hören Sie, House. Ich lasse mich nicht bestechen. Schon gar nicht, um Nanny für bockige Kindsköpfe zu spielen. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, gehen Sie in meine Wohnung. Da herrscht das Chaos. Und es muss schon ziemlich übel sein, wenn ich dafür Ihre Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nehme."

„Das beweist nur, dass Sie nicht besonders beliebt sind. Freunde sind rar gesät für Möchtegernweiße und Parvenüs."

Foreman verschränkte die Arme und brummelte in sein sorgfältig getrimmtes Rapperbärtchen, während er House sein Profil darbot. Die hervorstehenden Lider flatterten. Erstaunlicherweise unternahm er keinen weiteren Versuch mehr, seine Ehre zu retten. Zum ersten Mal war es House gelungen, Foreman ernsthaft zu ärgern. Ernsthaft in dem Sinn, dass er argwöhnte, er würde gleich zu weinen anfangen.

„Na schön", sagte er, um es zu verhindern. „Sie können bleiben. Hat vielleicht sogar was für sich. Sie dürfen auf der Couch Quartier beziehen. Wie ich meinen Morgenkaffee bevorzuge, dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein."

Eine Entschuldigung brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Murrend hieb sich Foreman ein Kissen vors Gesicht, in das er hineinstöhnte.

„Stets zu Diensten, Massa."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Pallada ~ sorry it will take awhile until Chase and House meet again… Blythe does her best to make Chase comfy and at home, but in this chapter he realises that he needs House more than he would have imagined. **_

oOo

Instinktiv tastete er nach House, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, nur um verblüfft festzustellen, dass das Bett schmaler geworden war und House nicht da. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ihm dämmerte, wo er sich befand. Offenbar hatte er im Schlaf geweint; das Kissen war nass, sein Gesicht und seine Augen schmerzten. An seine Träume erinnerte er sich nicht und erwog angesichts seiner Verfassung, dass es sich nicht lohnte, sie heraufzubeschwören und sich damit herumzuschlagen.

Der gestrige Tag stürzte auf ihn ein. Er war schön gewesen. Entspannend trotz der anfänglichen Aufregung. Als besuche man die einem alles von den Augen ablesende Verwandte. Zutrauen hatte er dank Mrs. House' mütterlicher Ader rasch wieder gefasst. Wahrscheinlich hatte er im Traum geweint, weil er ihren Sohn vermisste. Während des Fernsehens am Abend hatte er sich auf einmal schrecklich danach gesehnt, House' Oberschenkel unter der Wange zu spüren und sich gefühlt wie auf Entzug. Telefonate oder E-Mails ersetzten nicht seine Berührungen.

Blythe hatte seine Unruhe mit einem leichten Nicken zu Kenntnis genommen und irgendwie wissend dabei ausgesehen.

Ein zukünftiges Leben ohne ihn mochte er nicht mehr planen, obwohl es Sünde war und House ihm mehr oder weniger unter die Nase rieb, dass es kein Dauerzustand sein konnte. Er hatte ja recht.

Doch der Gedanke, ihn zu verlassen, schmerzte mit jedem Tag mehr. Alles würde er vermissen: seine Zärtlichkeit, sein Verständnis, auch seinen Körper, der trotz der Behinderung so großartig war, sich so lebendig anfühlte und immer häufiger so, als wäre er ein Teil von ihm, nicht nur während ihrer Intimität.

Aber vor allem die Vertrautheit, ihre kleinen Rituale würden ihm fehlen. In einer Beziehung, gleich mit wem, würde er nie wieder Vergleichbares aufbauen können, und das machte ihm Angst. Er hatte nicht oft Gelegenheit gehabt, das Gefühl der absoluten Hingabe in einer Partnerschaft auszuleben, und war umso positiver überrascht, dass es mit House kein Problem war. Genau genommen hatte der es erst in ihm wach gekitzelt, ihm gezeigt, wie sehr diese ihn ihm schlummernde Eigenschaft sie beide erfüllte und ihre Beziehung charakterisierte.

Niemand sonst würde ihn so gut verstehen und fördern wie House. Unabhängig davon, was er tat oder sagte, hatte er vor ihrer persönlichen Verbindung eine berufsbedingte Loyalität als selbstredend betrachtet. Was sie jetzt vereinigte, ging tiefer und geschah nicht mehr aus Kadavergehorsam. Er war ein eigener Mensch, zu dem House ihn gemacht hatte, indem er etwas zugelassen hatte, das ihnen beiden normalerweise widerstrebte. Gespräche, Nähe, das zärtliche Zusammensein und – Sex. Wobei er nicht unbedingt den Höhepunkt ihrer Beziehung bildete, aber dazugehörte. So erregend, wie er es sich niemals hätte vorstellen können zwischen zwei Männern.

Wenn er sich das letzte Mal zurückrief, fühlte er immer noch die Röte in sein Gesicht schießen. Und dennoch hatte House damit etwas bezweckt außer dem augenscheinlichen, ihnen beiden Vergnügen zu bereiten. Nämlich dass es unnötig war, Scham zu empfinden in seiner Gegenwart, weil er ihn außen so liebte wie innen, und Chase als der Jüngere ihm, dem Führenden, in der außerdienstlichen Zweierbeziehung tatsächlich ebenbürtig war und respektiert wurde.

Er hatte seine Einsamkeit und Unschuld verloren und das große Los gezogen, nachdem er jahrelang Nieten oder Trostgewinne eingestrichen hatte, die sich nicht gerade als beständig erwiesen hatten. Ausgerechnet die zu dem auf den ersten Blick unnahbaren House schien es zu sein (er klopfte schnell auf Holz).

Kurz vorm Schlafengehen hatte er noch einmal ein Fotoalbum durchgeblättert, das er in der Kommode neben dem Bett aufgestöbert hatte. Aufnahmen von House im Alter von fünf bei der Einschulung bis vierzehn zu seiner Konfirmation – es verblüffte ihn, dass House sie begangen hatte - religiös schien die Familie im Allgemeinen nicht zu sein, er hatte keine Hinweise darauf in der Wohnung gefunden. Das einzige, woran der konservative Mr. House geglaubt hatte, waren die Marines gewesen. Und an die Dogmen, die sie vermittelten.

Er musterte den schmächtigen Jungen, der auf den Bildern abgelichtet war, beinahe mit dem Glücksgefühl von heute. Schön oder gar niedlich war er nie gewesen, was er durch eine äußerlich erkennbare Zähigkeit wettgemacht hatte, die fast aggressiv anmutete. Wenn man genau hinsah, blitzte hier und da der erwachsene House in ihm auf. Die Zeit, in der er herangewachsen war, kannte Chase nur aus Geschichtsbüchern, und doch tauchte er ohne Schwierigkeiten in sie ein und vergaß völlig die Außenwelt. Allerdings musste er sich bei jedem Foto sagen, dass der Junge House war, denn er wirkte ganz anders als heute.

Die angeborene Übellaunigkeit musste House erfunden haben, oder er war schon immer ein guter Schauspieler gewesen. Auf vielen sah man ihn lachen, das störrische Haar rötlich in der Sonne reflektieren und in gewollt imposanten Posen, wie sie für männliche Teenager typisch waren. Die meisten Fotos waren im Freien aufgenommen worden. Als Kind schien House sehr sportlich gewesen zu sein; sogar einem Amateurfootballteam hatte er angehört. Für Mannschaftssport hatte er selbst sich nie begeistern können, obwohl er ein guter Läufer war.

Behutsam strich er über eine Porträtaufnahme, auf der der etwa zwölfjährige Greg ergreifend würdevoll wirkte mit den großen blauen Augen, die in seinem sommersprossigen, knochigen Gesicht dominierten. Plötzlich merkte er, dass sie im Begriff war, sich an zwei Ecken vom Papier zu trennen. Verstohlen rückte er das Bild solange herum, bis es sich vollständig löste. Er nahm es und verstaute es zwischen den Seiten seines Tagebuchs. Entsetzt über sich selbst, gelang es ihm trotz des schlechten Gewissens nicht, das Diebesgut zurückzulegen.

Vereinzelte Fotos waren achtlos mit Rückständen von Kleber auf dem Papier herausgerissen und entfernt worden. Mancher Schriftzug verriet noch, dass Prankster darauf verewigt gewesen war. House verleugnete, einen Hund besessen zu haben, was ihn im Nachhinein nicht überraschte. Zuerst hatte er Selbstschutz dahinter vermutet, weil die Erinnerung zu peinsam war, doch später war ihm klar geworden, dass er es aus der Angst heraus tat, für weich gehalten zu werden.

Der dreizehnjährige Greg war es für seinen Vater gewesen, indem er einen Hund zum Freund erkoren und darauf verzichtet hatte, ihn zu Unterwerfung zu erziehen, während der Vater es lieber gesehen hätte, dass der Sohn durch das Tier Disziplin lernte, auf die er offenkundig von klein auf pfiff. Wer wusste, welche Strafe er dafür auf sich hatte nehmen müssen außer derjenigen, nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt von Pranksters Tod erfahren zu müssen, was an sich schon traumatisch genug war.

Fotoalben von den Auslandsreisen gab es nicht. Vielleicht besaß House eines bei sich in der Wohnung, doch eingedenk der Tatsache, dass er nicht gerne verreiste, war das eher unwahrscheinlich. Ob John House ihm fremde Orte genauso madig gemacht hatte wie Disziplin, die in Maßen konsumiert bestimmt nicht verkehrt war? Er selbst hätte seinen Vater gerne öfter auf Geschäftsreisen begleitet. Doch an die wenigen Male, die sie als Familie im Ausland verbracht hatten, konnte er sich nur noch dunkel entsinnen. Später hatte er auf Mum aufpassen müssen, und Dad war nicht mehr da gewesen. Nach der Scheidung hatte er sich allen familiären Verpflichtungen entzogen.

Er fand, dass es trotz John House' Härte ein feiner Zug von ihm war, Frau und Kind bei sich haben zu wollen, selbst wenn dies eventuell nur aus Prestigegründen geschehen war.

Geschirr klapperte, doch es roch nicht nach Kaffee. Wahrscheinlich war er zu früh. Gern hätte er seine Hilfe angeboten, aber mit den verquollenen Augen würde er Blythe alarmieren, sie letztlich sogar erschrecken und glauben machen, sie sei keine gute Gastgeberin, weil er nachts heulte wie ein Wickelkind. In der Hoffnung, eine Dusche würde den nächtlichen Kummer fortspülen, tappte er ins Bad, bevor er ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Er mochte es, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht wie einen Besucher behandelte. Eher wie ein Familienmitglied. Gestern Abend hatten sie nicht mehr viel miteinander geredet, aber sie war fähig, selbst Schweigen nicht peinlich werden zu lassen. Wenngleich Chase nicht wusste, wer House' wirklicher Vater war, meinte er, dass er wohl viel mehr mit der sensiblen Mutter gemein hatte.

Nachdem er fertig geduscht in die Küche trat, richtete sie einen Picknickkorb und blinzelte ihm zu. „Was halten Sie von einem Ausflug an den Strand? Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Badehose eingepackt?"

Die vom blauen Himmel brennende Sonne und der feinkörnige, von Wasser überspülte Sand unter seinen Füßen ließen ihn an Daheim denken, den letzten Abstecher dorthin, aber ohne House wollte sich der Zauber nicht so recht einstellen. In luftigem Strandkleid und großem Strohhut ging Blythe neben ihm her, die Riemensandalen in der Hand schwingend. Ihre Beine konnten sich immer noch sehen lassen.

Um die Mittagszeit stießen sie kaum auf Strandgänger.

„Ich mag den überfüllten Strand nicht", erklärte sie, als sie im Schatten eines Felsens die Decke für das Picknick ausbreitete. „Darum bin ich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten da. Nur nachts brauche ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf." Sie quetschte Sonnenöl aus einer Tube und verteilte sie auf den Handflächen. „Darf ich?"

Es war so heiß, dass er sich unüberlegt seiner Klamotten entledigt hatte, sobald Blythe sich für ein Plätzchen entschieden hatte. Er war unsicher. Sein Körperkontakt beschränkte sich auf House. Von klein auf hatte er stumm nach Umarmungen und Liebkosung gegiert, bis er irgendwann aufgegeben und sich distanziert hatte, indem er sich selbst und anderen vorspiegelte, ohne sie auszukommen. Auch in dieser Hinsicht hatte House Pionierarbeit geleistet, was ihm mit Sicherheit mehr abverlangt hatte als Chase. Die Kollegen zogen schon in Erwartung eines Rüffels den Nacken ein, wenn ihre Kittel das Sakko des Chefs zufällig beim Vorbeigehen streiften.

„Ich kratze nicht."

Sie lächelte ihn entwaffnend an, und so wandte er ihr den Rücken zu und ließ sich eincremen. Wohlbehagen und mütterliche Fürsorge strömten mit dem ewig und überall gleichen Duft des Öls auf ihn ein wie ein lang vergessener Sinnesreiz aus den Tiefen seiner Kindheit. Mit einer Wehmut, die ihn mitten ins Herz traf, dachte er an Mum und ihre ihn versunken streichelnden Hände. Da er selten berührt worden war, bewahrte er die Erinnerung daran in seinem Gedächtnis auf wie einen Schatz.

„Greg hatte so empfindliche Haut. Ihre ist fast wie seine damals. So weich und zart. Das muss man pflegen. Aber er hat Sonnenöl gehasst."

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sein Haar rötlich gewesen ist", nahm Chase den Faden auf, da er ihr ein wenig entgegenkommen wollte und ihn das Kompliment peinlich berührte. Mit welcher Herzenswärme sie ständig über House sprach, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er sollte sie öfter besuchen kommen. „Davon sieht man heute gar nichts mehr."

„Das schottische Erbe."

Energisch massierte sie seine Schultern und den Nacken; er neigte den Kopf nach vorne und stützte die Unterarme auf die Knie. Sprach sie von seinem Vater? Dem richtigen? John House entstammte einer holländischen Linie, das hatte House ihm gesagt.

„Meine Eltern kamen von dort. Brave Leute, aber engstirnig. Presbyterianer. Da haben Frauen wenig zu sagen. Der Patriarch bestimmt, die Frau Gemahlin und die Töchter haben zu gehorchen. So wurden meine Schwester und ich erzogen. Ich fürchte, das hat mir die Lust auf Kirche ordentlich verleidet. Mein Mann ging sonntags mit Greg, aber als er anfing, den Gottesdienst durch Gähnen und Rülpsen zu stören, nicht mehr. Ich denke, er hätte sich weniger über den Glauben lustig gemacht, wenn John ihn nicht gezwungen hätte, sich damit zu befassen. Im Grunde war er ein sehr aufgeschlossener Junge. Aber gegen alles, was nur im Entferntesten nach Drill roch, lehnte er sich auf. Besonders, wenn John dahinter stand. Meine Erziehung war da keine große Hilfe. Ich war daran gewöhnt, dass das Familienoberhaupt die Richtung angibt. Gebote und Regeln zu brechen, die einem eingeimpft wurden, ist schwierig. Außerdem wollte ich John nicht noch mehr aufbringen. Heute wäre ich wahrscheinlich klüger. Das sagen alle alten Leute, oder?"

Ihr Blick umwölkte sich, und sie sah einen Moment verbittert aus, als sich die Falten um ihren Mund vertieften. Dann öffnete sie die Alufolie über der Ananas, die sie zuhause in mundgerechte Stücke geschnitten hatte, und reichte ihm die Schale.

House hätte ihm die Häppchen einzeln genussvoll zwischen die Lippen geschoben und manche vorher abgeleckt, um sie mit seiner Spucke zu veredeln. Mitunter hatte er abstruse Einfälle.

Chase sah ihn vor sich, wie er ihm gegenüber sitzen würde – das kranke Bein gestreckt, das linke angewinkelt, einen amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Das letzte übrige Stück würde er zur Hälfte selbst in den Mund schieben, nicht wieder hergeben und die Augenbrauen wölben. Was danach wäre, versetzte ihn in unheilige Aufregung. Wieder wünschte er sich, er wäre hier. Mit ihm ganz allein.

„Jetzt habe ich wirklich genug geplappert. Wie läuft es eigentlich bei Greg und Ihnen? Ich war erstaunt zu hören, dass Sie immer noch bei ihm wohnen. Was ist sein Geheimnis, dass Sie es so lange mit ihm aushalten?" Wieder dieses unheimlich hintersinnige Zwinkern. „Sie dürfen ehrlich sein, Sie sprechen mit einer Leidgeprüften."

Vor der Frage hatte ihm gegraut. Jetzt war er seltsamerweise froh, dass sie gefallen war. Achselzuckend richtete er die Augen aufs Meer. Weit draußen rollte eine hohe Welle zum Ufer, auf der zwei Surfer im nahezu senkrechten Zickzackkurs tanzten und dann von der nächsten verschluckt wurden, um als winzig kleine Punkte wenig später neben ihren Brettern herzupaddeln.

Sollte er? Sie spekulierte zumindest auf etwas, er war sich sicher. House machte oft zweideutige Anmerkungen, um seine Mitmenschen ein bisschen zu schockieren. Andererseits hatte sie seitdem nur sporadisch mit House telefonischen Kontakt gehabt. An einen obligaten Anruf vor Weihnachten erinnerte er sich, und natürlich hatte er sie vor ein paar Tagen über seinen Besuch informiert.

Sonderbarerweise hielt sich House ungewöhnlich zurück, was die Innigkeit ihrer Beziehung betraf, obwohl er sonst kindisch mit seinen Eroberungen – auch käuflichen - prahlte. Nicht einmal Dr. Wilson wusste davon, der doch immer wieder in seinem Privatleben herumstocherte auf der Suche nach Beweisen, die er hoffentlich nie finden würde. Doch wenn er es ihr sagte, verriet er nicht nur House, sondern musste vor sich selbst etwas eingestehen, das er nie laut auszusprechen wagte.

„Bestens", antwortete er lapidar. Es war utopisch zu glauben, sie gäbe sich mit einer Floskel zufrieden, schließlich war ihr Name House. Zu seinem Erstaunen tat sie es jedoch.

„Sie waren richtig für ihn. Von Anfang an", meinte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung und strich ihm abermals über die Wange. Er konnte ein leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern. Über seinen Rücken kroch eine Gänsehaut, als er in ihre wissenden Augen starrte und dann seine abwandte aus Angst, sie lese in ihnen. „Viel besser als Stacy."

Der Muskelinfarkt vor einigen Jahren war der Trennungsgrund gewesen. Zweifellos kündigte eine solche Situation eine Zerreißprobe für jedes Paar an und war nicht einfach zu meistern, doch insgeheim hielt er die Frau für hartherzig und egoistisch.

Sie hatte die Einwilligung zur Entfernung des Muskelgewebes unterschrieben, weil Cuddy House aufgrund der Schmerzen in ein künstliches Koma hatte versetzen lassen. Insofern zeichnete Stacy dafür verantwortlich, dass er lebenslang auf den Gehstock angewiesen war, und ein halbes Jahr später hatte sie sich von House getrennt. Aber gerade in schweren Zeiten sollte jemand da sein. Er hatte selbst erfahren, wie es war, alleingelassen zu werden mit etwas, an dem man zerbrach, weil man die Katastrophe aus eigenem Antrieb nicht abwehren konnte. Aus diesem Grund mochte er Stacy Warner nicht und war froh, dass sie ihren Job als Anwältin beim PPTH gekündigt hatte, bevor sich mehr zwischen House und ihm entwickelt hatte. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hätte.

Unvermittelt umfasste Blythe sein Kinn und drehte es frontal zu sich her. Sie redete so eindrücklich mit ihm, dass er es fast mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

„Ich weiß, Sie sind der einzige Mensch, der ihm etwas bedeutet, um den er sich sorgt. Er hätte Sie nicht zu mir geschickt, wenn es nicht so wäre. Und wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe, kann ich verstehen, weshalb. Ich habe es schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung gespürt. Sie haben etwas, das er nie hatte. Sie wollen geliebt werden und Liebe zurückgeben. Dass Sie es können, erkenne ich an Gregs Veränderung. Schon im Oktober war er anders, als Sie zusammen hier waren. Er hat endlich wieder Hoffnung geschöpft, die er nach Stacy verlor. Ich dachte, er findet niemanden mehr. Aber Sie sind ihm ähnlich. Sie sind die sonnige, die liebenswerte Version meines Gregory. Er glaubt, er hätte mich enttäuscht, weil er nicht so ist, wie er seiner Meinung nach sein sollte. Aber Eltern lieben ihre Kinder, sie können gar nicht anders. Wenn Sie sich beide ergänzen, soll es mir recht sein."

Ihre offenen Worte irritierten ihn so sehr, dass er nach Luft schnappte und automatisch zu einer Lüge griff. „Wir sind nicht-… wir sind kein Paar."

„Oh." Amüsiert lehnte sie sich zurück. „Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Ich sagte nur, dass ich nichts gegen Ihre Männerwirtschaft einzuwenden habe, solange er sich wohl fühlt mit Ihnen. Was für eine Mutter wäre ich denn, wenn mir das Glück meines einzigen Sohnes nicht über alles ginge?"

Würde sie das sagen, wenn sie volle Kenntnis darüber hätte, wie das Verhältnis geartet war? Angesichts ihrer kompromisslos calvinistischen Erziehung sicher nicht. An ihrer Stelle hätte die Wahrheit ihn erschüttert; vielleicht hätte er House sogar enterbt.

„Ich gehe schwimmen", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Er brauchte Zeit für sich, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und den Aufruhr loszuwerden, der ihn heiß überwältigte. Eine Abkühlung kam ihm gerade recht.

„Nicht zu weit raus. Und nicht zu lange drin bleiben", rief sie ihm besorgt nach.

oOo

Ihr Gespräch verfolgte ihn, und er beging den Fehler, zu viel hinein zu interpretieren. Grübelnd wälzte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen in der Nacht. Vornehmlich machte es ihn um House' Willen traurig, den er heute nicht angerufen hatte wie versprochen und sich deswegen schlecht fühlte. Aber auch er hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Na schön, es war spät geworden, sein Mobiltelefon hing unbrauchbar am Akku, aber er hätte doch wenigstens eine E-Mail schreiben können. Seine Adresse hatte er gespeichert.

Ihn beschlich die fatalistische Ahnung, dass es unaufhaltsam zu Ende ging und House ihn mit Absicht zu seiner Mutter geschickt hatte, damit sie beide die Trennung besser verkrafteten. Damit sie ihn bestenfalls inoffiziell adoptierte, weil er ja die nette House-Variante repräsentierte. Auf diese Weise hätte House noch Kontakt zu ihm, sogar bindenden verwandtschaftlichen, würde ihn aber nicht tagtäglich sehen. Höchstens einmal im Jahr als Bruder an Weihnachten, dem man eine Krawatte und ein paar Socken schenkte. Aber er wollte das alles nicht. So nett es bei Mrs. House war, er wollte zurück zu ihm. Heim. Hin und her gerissen begann er ins Kissen zu wimmern und mit den Beinen auf die Matratze einzuschlagen.

O Gott, er war völlig hysterisch. Seine Glieder kribbelten unangenehm bis in die Fingerspitzen und Zehen, sein Mund wurde trocken. Er würde eine Panikattacke erleiden oder sterben, wenn er noch länger liegen blieb.

Fieberhaft erhob er sich, schlüpfte in House' zu langen Morgenrock, den er eng um sich raffte, und setzte sich draußen mit einem Glas Wasser auf die Schaukel in der Hoffnung, ein wenig ruhiger zu werden. Er fröstelte und spürte Tränen über seine Wangen laufen, die er nicht abwischte.

Ein wenig später ging das Licht vor dem Haus an. Blythe ließ sich neben ihm nieder und nahm seine Hand, während sie ihm wachsam ins Gesicht spähte.

„Robert? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Er konnte die Tränen nicht verstecken. Zu allem Überfluss stiegen nach der mitfühlend gestellten Frage neue in seine Unterlider und jagten die angetrockneten fort. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er musste es ihr sagen; vielleicht, hoffentlich fühlte er sich danach besser.

„Warum mag mich keiner? Warum schicken mich alle weg oder gehen fort? Was habe ich an mir, dass mich keiner so will, wie ich bin?"

Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme, in die er sich bedenkenlos schmiegte. „Ist es wegen Greg? Hat er etwas Gedankenloses getan?"

Bitte nicht House. Aber wenn er doch nur mit ihm spielte, was dann? Verzweifelt barg er das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Sie war so weich, dass er darin versank und das Gefühl hatte, zu ersticken an seinem Kummer, wenn er ihn nicht mit Blythe teilte. Er legte scheu die Arme um sie und wurde mit einem mütterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn belohnt, der ihn noch kläglicher werden ließ. Urplötzlich flossen die Tränen wie Sturzbäche.

„Es stimmt nicht, was Sie heute Nachmittag gesagt haben. Meine Eltern konnten anders. Niemand hat sich je-... und ich ... habe gedacht, dass er-... er hat nicht angerufen ..."

Sie ließ ihn weinen, ermutigte ihn sogar dazu und streichelte ihn unablässig, während sie die Schaukel in sanften Schwingungen hielt, die ihn einlullten. Er hasste sich für seine Überreaktion. Es war eine Seite an ihm, die ihn befremdete. Impulsivität oder gar Geltungsdrang, den er hiermit implizierte, entsprach ihm nicht. Aber es tat gut, alles herauszulassen, schwach sein zu dürfen. Und dass Blythe so gefasst blieb, als hätte sie damit gerechnet.

„Er hat angerufen, Schatz", murmelte sie nach einer Weile tröstend in sein Haar und ließ einzelne Strähnen durch die Finger rinnen wie House es vor dem Fernseher zu tun pflegte. Nur waren seine kräftiger, weniger zartfühlend und packten manchmal zu, wenn Chase wegzudämmern drohte und er ihn wach halten wollte, um sich nachher mit ihm über die alberne Sendung zu unterhalten, die sie angeschaut hatten. Ihm war alles recht, solange er ihm nicht die berüchtigte Pornosammlung servierte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es nicht möchte, jedenfalls nicht jeden Tag. Du warst durcheinander heute Morgen, und ich nahm an, es hatte mit dem Telefonat zu tun. Manchmal kann er roh sein, ohne es zu merken. Wenn du Probleme mit ihm hast, sprich darüber. Ich höre zu. Dafür bin ich da. Greg hat mir nie etwas anvertraut, was ich immer sehr bedauert habe."

Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, schüttelte er den Kopf. Mittlerweile hatte er sich einigermaßen beruhigt und schämte sich seiner Tränen, die immer noch heiß in den Augen brannten. „Vielleicht hat er ein Problem mit mir."

„Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Warum sollte er das haben mit einem so netten Jungen?"

Weil er klammerte, House nicht loslassen konnte und ihn einengte, dem seine Freiheit über alles ging. Chase dagegen hatte zuviel davon gehabt und für sich erkannt, dass Freiheit ein Euphemismus seiner Einsamkeit war, die er durch House überwunden hatte. Endlich war er angekommen, und doch traute er dem Frieden nicht. House war in keiner Weise wie er. Sie täuschte sich. Rigoros rieb er sich die Augen.

„Ich will ihn nicht verlieren."

Als er hart aufschluchzte, drückte sie ihn fester, wiegte ihn und gab beschwichtigende Laute von sich.

„Das wirst du nicht. Er braucht dich. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, ihn zu verlassen, wirst du es merken, und es wird nicht mehr wehtun. Im Moment spielt er gerne ein bisschen Vater, und das nicht mal schlecht, wie mir scheint. Das macht mich stolz auf ihn, weißt du, weil ich denke, er tut es nicht aus dem Drang heraus, sich etwas beweisen zu müssen wie bei seiner Arbeit, sondern weil er dich liebt. Ihr werdet immer freundschaftlich miteinander verbunden sein. Seine Vorzüge sind nicht auf den ersten Blick sichtbar, aber wenn er jemanden mag, tut er das mit vollem Einsatz. Das ist wahrscheinlich das Positive an Menschen wie ihm. Oberflächlichkeit ist ihm zuwider. In dir hat er einen Seelenverwandten entdeckt. Das ist etwas ganz Seltenes und Wertvolles."

„Ich hätte gern, dass er den ersten Schritt geht, wenn es sein denn muss. Aber er überlässt mir die Entscheidung, und das ... macht es so schwer. Ich will ihm nicht lästig fallen und andererseits nicht das aufgeben, was er mir gibt. Was wir haben. Ich glaube, es ist wichtig für uns beide."

Eben hatte er sie denunziert, House und sich. Die Bombe platzen lassen. Ergeben schloss er die Augen und erwartete ein Donnerwetter oder eine schallende Ohrfeige. Nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Liebling", sagte sie ernst, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Dir steht Liebe und Geborgenheit zu wie jedem anderen Mensch. Dafür, dass du deine Kindheit nachholst und das bei meinem Sohn tust, darfst du dich nicht schuldig fühlen. Du bist doch auch etwas wert. Greg hat das viel schneller erkannt als du. Und wie du schon sagst, profitiert auch er davon. Ich habe mich davon überzeugen können, dass es stimmt."

Er fühlte sich besser. Die Worte fielen in sein Herz, und er konnte endlich aufhören zu weinen. Sie schaukelten noch einige Minuten schweigend, ehe sie mit dem Kinn zum Haus wies.

„Gehen wir wieder nach drinnen? Es wird kalt."

Gemeinsam leerten sie auf ihren Vorschlag hin im Stehen eine Dose Bier; Blythe im Morgenrock, einen halben Kopf kleiner als er und überhaupt nicht nach einer Stehtrinkern aussehend, rührte ihn. Sie hatte sich ziemlich genau über ihn informiert. Oder House sie. Bei Einschlafproblemen hatte sich der Gerstensaft oft als hilfreich erwiesen.

Ihrem überwältigenden und nicht zuletzt liebenswürdigen Angebot, zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen und auf der unbesetzten Hälfte zu schlafen, trotzte er in letzter Sekunde. Für heute hatte er sich kindisch genug benommen.


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Die nächsten Tage hörte House nichts von Chase, was ihn härter traf, als er vermutet hätte. Als ob es ihn nicht gäbe. Aufgrund Foremans Anwesenheit war es ihm nicht einmal vergönnt, einen Fetisch zu bemühen, sich beispielsweise ein über der Brust spannendes T-Shirt von ihm überzuziehen oder sein Rasierwasser zu schlürfen, das er vergessen hatte. Es hätte ihn tatsächlich brüskiert, mit einer solchen Verrücktheit Foremans Spott auf sich zu laden. Außerdem würde er es Cameron erzählen, die keine Hemmungen hätte, schnurstracks das Jugendamt zu informieren.

Anrufe untersagte er sich, obwohl es ihn jedes Mal in den Fingern juckte, sobald ein Telefon in Reichweite geriet, und es gab plötzlich viel zu viele. An jeder Ecke.

Seine Mutter behauptete, er leide darunter und wirke verstört. Er glaubte ihr. Der Junge sollte sich fangen, sich an ihrer Mutterbrust ausweinen.

„Keine Nachrichten sind gute Nachrichten", hatte sie ihn mit der alten Leier am Telefon besänftigt. „Sei stark. Für Robert. Es ist besser für ihn, wenn er dich vergessen kann, solange er hier ist. Du neigst dazu, Menschen einzuschränken, über jeden ihrer Schritte unterrichtet sein zu wollen. Mit ihm darfst du das nicht tun. Er ist so jung und unerfahren. Was er jetzt nötig hat, sind sein Freiraum und mütterliche Fürsorge."

Aber es fiel ihm schwer, und es war herzlos. Er ging in dieser Zeit fast vor die Hunde, so sehr vermisste er ihn. Foreman hielt ihn davon ab, im übertragenen Sinn von der Meute zerfleischt zu werden. Dem Beispiel seiner servilen Vorfahren gerecht werdend, begleitete er ihn nach Dienstschluss überall hin und wachte eisern darüber, dass er keinen Tropfen zuviel trank.

Einmal hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen, mit ihm und Cameron auszugehen in ihren hippen Club, von dem ihm Chase erzählt hatte. Es war ein Desaster gewesen. Cameron hatte ihn mal misstrauisch, mal aggressiv flirtend beäugt und dabei viel zu offensichtlich versucht, ihn nach pikanten Einzelheiten über sein Verhältnis zu Chase auszufragen, während Foreman ihn bereits nach dem zweiten Glas Gin getadelt und dem Bartender mehr oder weniger durch die Blume zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass House ein ehemaliger Anonymer war und er sein Bewährungshelfer. Die Demütigung war unvergleichlich, und ihm war nicht einmal eine Retourkutsche eingefallen. Unter Vergnügen verstand er etwas anderes.

Seitdem zog er es vor, zuhause zu sitzen, bis sein Bodyguard beim Mitternachtsgong zurückkehrte. Wenigstens sperrte er ihn nicht ein, aber er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, wohin er gehen sollte. Wilson hatte diese Woche Spätschicht und war um die Uhrzeit nicht zuhause.

In der vorwurfsvoll hochgezogenen Braue manifestierte sich bald ein _Sie verderben mir den ganzen Spaß, House_.

„Ich will auch, dass Chase wiederkommt", brummte er und prostete ihm provokant mit dem letzten Rest Whisky zu, während er die Gitarre wegstellte, auf der er _Pale Blue Eyes_ improvisierte, bis ihm die Augen tränten und seine Fingerkuppen kaum mehr vorhanden schienen. „Dann muss ich mich nicht schon am frühen Abend ins Koma saufen."

„Hören Sie auf damit", sagte Foreman. Er war erstaunt, so etwas wie Besorgnis aus seinem rüden Ton herauszufiltern.

Zweifellos hatte Foreman seine Macken und war nicht so pflegeleicht wie Chase, mitunter unerträglich großspurig und besserwisserisch, aber zuhause verhielt er sich angenehm unauffällig, wenn auch gewohnt langweilig, und sie sprachen nur über das Nötigste, bevorzugt über Banales wie den Haushalt. Wann der Kaffee alle war oder die Zahnpastaspritzer am Badeschrankspiegel entfernt werden sollten, die seit dem Einzug seines unfreiwilligen Gastes eine Bedeutung erhielten, die dem des Universums schon recht nahe kam.

Und dabei hatte er sich selbst schon für einen Ordnungsfanatiker gehalten. Foremans pedantische Hygiene toppte seine mit einer Verve, die ihn insgeheim belustigte. Kein einziges Kleidungsstück lag nachlässig über Sessellehnen oder auf dem Boden. Selbst wenn er hundemüde oder angesäuselt war, bügelte Foreman am späten Abend die Wäsche und sortierte sie fein säuberlich nach Farben in Schrank und Schubladen. Dabei schreckte er nicht einmal vor seinen Hemden zurück. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm recht sein oder er der Unbefugtheit in seine Intimsphäre Einhalt gebieten sollte. Falls Foreman aus Langeweile anfing, seine Boxershorts zu glätten, musste er in Hinblick auf sein Image ein Veto einlegen.

Als er das Sakrileg beging, die Reste von Chase' thailändischem Risotto aus dem Kühlschrank zu entsorgen – das letzte Gericht, das sie gemeinsam gegessen hatten, quasi seine Henkersmahlzeit – wäre er ihm um ein Haar an die Kehle gefahren.

Dass er morgens mindestens eine Stunde das Badezimmer besetzte, störte ihn nicht. Aus seiner äußerlichen Eitelkeit machte Foreman keinen Hehl, was er sogar recht sympathisch fand, wenngleich er nicht viel für Äußerlichkeiten übrig hatte. Wenn er gegen acht Uhr mit täglich schlimmer schmerzendem Bein durch die Wohnung humpelte, hatte sein neuer Mitbewohner bereits das Frühstück gerichtet und schenkte ihm mit einem süffisanten Grinsen schwarzen Kaffee ein, ohne Milch, ohne Zucker.

„Sie lernen schnell."

„Schwarz ist doch Ihre Farbe", kommentierte er anzüglich. „Das Rätsel war nicht schwer zu lösen."

An einen Hausboy wie ihn könnte er sich gewöhnen. Allerdings ersetzte er Chase nicht und würde es nie tun. Allein seine pragmatische, phantasielose Art unterschied sich von ihm. Er redete auch mit Chase nicht viel, doch nun erkannte er, dass sie eine eigene Sprache untereinander etabliert hatten. Eine, die ohne Worte auskam. Er hatte nie darauf geachtet, doch Chase erkannte seine Stimmungen häufig an seinem Gang, einem Blick oder einer Geste und reagierte darauf, genauso wie er Chase beobachtete und in ihm las.

Bei Foreman dagegen fühlte er sich wie ein Stück Holz, das einem zweiten aufgebürdet wurde. Im privaten Miteinander waren sie beide so produktiv wie selbiges.

„Schmerzen im Bein?" fragte er aus rein medizinischem Interesse, als sie am Tisch saßen und House den Becher mit zitternder Hand an den Mund führte, ihn dann resigniert stöhnend absetzte und heftig die schmerzende Stelle rieb.

„Nicht mehr so schlimm, wenn Sie Ihre Wunderhände auflegen", knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen. „Vielleicht erleben wir ja eine Überraschung, und Sie sind besser als Chase."

„Phh", machte er und zuckte die Achseln. „Lassen Sie sich ein neues Rezept ausschreiben. Ich bin nicht Ihr Goldjunge."

Das einzige, das ihn wirklich an den Rand des Wahnsinns beförderte, war die Enttäuschung darüber, dass Foreman seinem Seifenopern-Marathon nichts abgewann und sehr viel früher zu Bett ging als er und Chase. Zuerst erlaubte ihm House gnädig, sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen, wo er dann erst lautstark etwas hörte, das er Musik nannte und anschließend quer über der Matratze schlummerte wie ein Gorillababy, schnarchend alle viere von sich gestreckt.

Nach zwei Nächten war es ihm zu dumm geworden, ihn aufzuscheuchen, damit er ins Wohnzimmer übersiedelte wie vereinbart. Nicht gerade zartfühlend zerrte er das Bettzeug unter dem massigen Körper hervor und bequemte sich auf das Sofa. Er brachte es nicht über sich, mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen. Es war schon mit Chase nicht leicht gewesen am Anfang. Und jetzt konnte er nicht mehr darauf verzichten.

Mit jemandem an seiner Seite aufzuwachen, war ein Gefühl, das er nicht mehr missen mochte. Es musste nichts Körperliches dabei sein, keine Berührungen, die im Schlaf dann doch unweigerlich stattfanden. Ein Arm um seine Brust, ein flüchtiger Hautkontakt oder ein zufälliges Streifen von weichen Haaren an seiner Schulter. Nein, es genügte, zu wissen, dass jemand da war.

Lange Zeit hatten Chase und er es so gehandhabt, nachdem der Missbrauch auf der einen Seite Angst vor zuviel Nähe und auf der anderen die Einsamkeit mit der Dunkelheit gelauert hatten. Ab und zu war er von selbst hinübergerutscht, um sich schutzsuchend an ihn zu schmiegen, und er hatte seinen Duft nach Moschus und frisch gewaschener Baumwolle eingeatmet und sich gut gefühlt.

Trotzdem besaß er genügend Anstand, Foreman nicht zu erschrecken, der garantiert wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett stürzen würde, wenn er ihn am Morgen neben sich liegen sähe. Abgesehen davon verwehrte er ihm durch seine großzügige Standardschlafposition die äußerste Kante des Bettes, in dem Chase meist Platz sparend schlief, wobei wunderschöne, erregende Ausnahmen die Regel bestätigten. Daran zu denken, tat körperlich weh und erfüllte ihn zugleich mit einer bittersüßen Rührseligkeit, der er nicht Herr wurde. Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als auf ihn. Zu überlegen, was er gerade machte, wie er mit Mom auskam, ob er viel lachte oder neue Leute kennen lernte. Letzteres erfüllte ihn mit leichtem Unbehagen.

_Geh nicht, Robert. Du musst zurückkommen._

Wenn er ihm wenigstens schreiben würde. Nur einen Satz, um ihm zu versichern, dass seine Mutter ihn anständig behandelte. Natürlich vertraute er ihr, wusste, dass Chase in besten Händen war. Nichtsdestoweniger hätte er sich über einen persönlichen Bescheid gefreut.

Eine kurze E-Mail hatte er versendet, die bisher unbeantwortet geblieben war. Entweder beschämte sie ihn in ihrer dick aufgetragenen Schwülstigkeit oder sie hatte sein Notebook recycelt, um ihn von der Außenwelt komplett abzuschirmen.

oOo

Nach wie vor verdächtigte er Wilson, Foreman als Bodyguard beauftragt zu haben, aber der verneinte hartnäckig und viel zu entrüstet, um glaubwürdig zu erscheinen, jegliche Komplizenschaft.

In der Kantine spendierte er ihm ein Essen, als Foreman einen neuen Patienten einwies, dessen Akte ungeöffnet auf House' Schreibtisch lag. Verblüfft darüber, dass House zahlte, konnte der Onkologe nicht ablehnen. Gewollt forsch leitete er die Unterhaltung ein.

„Du siehst schlecht aus, seit der Aussie mit deiner Mutter Solana Beach rockt."

„Ich habe wenigstens einen Grund", kanzelte House ihn ab. „Du nicht. Hör mal. Ich halte das im Grunde für völligen Blödsinn, aber du und Chase – ihr seid euch doch näher gekommen damals nach der Sache mit Moms Herkunft, durch die ihr ja praktisch Brüder geworden seid. Hat er dir irgendetwas erzählt?"

Enerviert seufzte Wilson auf und spießte das Besteck links und rechts neben sein T-Bone-Steak, das ausnahmsweise akzeptabel war. House nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und zupfte ein weiteres Stück von der Gabel, ehe Wilson sie in den Salat senkte.

„Wenn du dich von Chase und Cuddy hast anstecken lassen mit der Ahnenforschung, dann fang bitte vor der eigenen Haustür damit an. Ich glaube, es täte dir zur Abwechslung mal ganz gut, mehr über dich zu erfahren statt alle um dich herum auszupressen."

„Ich steigere mich von Chase über Cameron und Foreman zu mir. Außerdem haben die Aussies in der Regel die aufregendste Abstammung, wenn's nicht gerade Buschmänner sind. Ihr hattet lange Gespräche. Worüber denn?" Auffordernd stupste er ihn am Ellenbogen und senkte die Stimme zu einen konspirativen Flüstern. „Komm schon. Ich bin dein einziger verschwiegener Freund, mir kannst du's doch sagen."

„Da gab es nichts, was dich interessieren dürfte. Knochentrockene Themen und absolut alltäglich. Ich habe sie in meiner Agenda abgehakt, falls du es überprüfen willst. Moses Mendelsohn, Theodor Herzl, Gustav Mahler und Hitler."

„Wow. Sind das die Namen seiner Urväter? Ziemlich beeindruckende Liste. Aber dass ich das richtig verstehe: Letzterer stand doch hoffentlich auf der väterlichen Seite?"

„House! Darüber reißt man keine Scherze. Wir haben uns allgemein über die jüdische Geschichte unterhalten, die ist beeindruckend genug. Wenn du Namen hören willst, frag' Cuddy. Mit ihr hat er offenbar Persönlicheres erörtert."

Etwas unbeholfen klaubte er ein Forbes-Magazin von der Sitzbank auf und versuchte gleichzeitig zu lesen und zu essen, um Geschäftigkeit vorzutäuschen, doch House ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Eigentlich müsste er allmählich wissen, dass der Griff in die Trickkiste bei House nicht zog. Alles, was er sich damit einheimste, waren Ölflecken vom Salat auf der Hose.

„Als wir in Paris waren, hat er kurz von seinen Großeltern erzählt. Von Mommys Mom und Dad. Weißt du, etwas daran kam mir seltsam vor. Granny war angeblich zeitlebens von Heimweh geplagt, obwohl sie als junges Mädchen von - sagen wir – höchstens achtzehn Jahren emigriert ist und mindestens dreimal so lange in Australien gelebt hat. Kurz vor Chase' Geburt soll sie gestorben sein. Mal ehrlich. Leidet man über dreißig Jahre an Heimweh, noch dazu in einem Land, in dem man sehr viel länger gelebt hat? Früher oder später muss die Erinnerung verblassen. Oder ist die Zivilisation soweit hintendran Down Under, dass man einem judenfreien Europa den Vorzug geben möchte?"

Wilson knetete die Finger und schaute unbehaglich über die Schulter, ehe er antwortete. House' Wortwahl ließ oft sehr zu wünschen übrig. Im Prinzip hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, doch hier überspannte sein Freund den Bogen. Obwohl er ihm ja indirekt ein Kompliment machte. Bemüht gleichgültig legte er sich eine Antwort zurecht.

„Ich finde das nicht so ungewöhnlich. Es wundert mich, dass du es tust. Du magst ja vieles sein, ein Kosmopolit bist du nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor Chase deine Reiselust entfacht hat. Vorher warst du mehr ein Eremit." Seine Stimme nahm einen oberlehrerhaften Tenor an. „Außerdem sitzt das Trauma tief. Erst recht bei denen, die die Unmenschlichkeit der Shoa miterleben mussten. Nicht umsonst wurde durch sie der Begriff Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung erst geprägt."

_Zum Kosmopolit kannst du auch unfreiwillig werden, Wilson, und das nicht nur als Jude. Indem man dich überall hin mitschleppt und dir nie die Gelegenheit bietet, Wurzeln zu schlagen. Ich war nirgends zuhause. In allen Ecken der Welt, aber nie dort, wo ich wirklich sein wollte. Erst seit ihm weiß ich, wo ich hingehöre. Mein Apartment ist nur eine Oase, wenn er darin wohnt._

Laut sprach er seine Gedanken nicht aus. Vielleicht hätte Wilson ihn verstanden – wahrscheinlicher jedoch war, dass er ihn zuerst fassungslos und dann mitleidig gemustert hätte, während er unsichtbar für House unter dem Tisch die psychiatrische Abteilung über den Pager benachrichtigen würde.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass man einen reisefertigen Koffer unters Bett schiebt, Lebensmittel für Notzeiten hortet oder meinetwegen unterm Schlafzimmerteppich eine Falltür einbaut. Aber dreißig Jahre Heimweh nach einem Barbarenland sind übertrieben. Es sei denn, Masochismus liegt der Familie im Blut."

„Dann tut es das wohl", kürzte Wilson die Debatte ab; er wirkte gereizt, als er sich mit den Fingern einer Hand durch das dichte braune Haar fuhr. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn man sieht, wie lange du und Chase schon ein Liebespaar seid. Mit deiner erlauchten Billigung werde ich jetzt mein kaltes Steak verzehren."

„Wilson." Einen Moment schaute er weg, während er beredt den Oberschenkel massierte und auf die Intuition des Kollegen hoffte. Er hoffte vergebens. Aufmerksam hielt Wilson seinem Blick stand, als er wieder den Kopf drehte, um sein Gegenüber anzusehen. Da er plötzlich schwieg, hob er auffordernd die Brauen und beugte sich vor.

„House?"

Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn, den er hastig beseitigte. Mit jeder Minute wurde es ärger; falscher Stolz wäre fehl am Platz. Irgendwie hatte er die verrückte Eventualität in Betracht gezogen, es hätte nichts mit Chase zu tun. Aber er unterschätzte ihn. Seine Anwesenheit bewirkte viele Dinge, die er inzwischen als selbstverständlich betrachtete und nun, da er fort war, entbehrte. Erstaunt darüber, dass die Schmerzen nicht ausschließlich physischer Grundlage entsprangen, stellte er fest, dass Chase es ohne Hilfsmittel verstanden hatte, sie auf ein erträgliches Ausmaß zu reduzieren, wofür es gewiss eine simple Erklärung gab. Aber war überhaupt irgendetwas simpel an Chase?

„Verschreib' mir meine Pillen."

Wie erwartet fiel Wilson aus allen Wolken. „Wie das? Das letzte Rezept habe ich dir kurz vor Chase' Abreise verschrieben. Vorher bist du über vier Wochen mit einer Dosis ausgekommen." Nachdrücklich verschränkte er die Unterarme und vollführte eine schroffe Gebärde der Ablehnung. „Nein, House, das mach ich nicht. Such dir einen anderen Dummen, sofern du einen findest. Du kannst doch Chase nicht enttäuschen, wenn er zurückkommt."

„_Falls _er zurückkommt", korrigierte er heiser und kniff seine Nasenwurzel. „Ich habe das Gefühl, meine Mutter rückt ihn nicht mal mehr für Lösegeld raus. Das Ganze war ein Fehler. Ich darf ihn nicht anrufen. Er fehlt mir, und ich glaube, er hat mir das Vicodin ersetzt. Die einzigen zwei Ärzte, die ich damit behelligen kann, seid Chase und du. Und er ist weg. Wenn er nicht wiederkommt-..." Verzweifelt brach er ab und biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor er sich völlig zum Narren machte.

„Sei nicht albern. Über das Anrufverbot setz dich hinweg, wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, seinem komischen Akzent zu lauschen. Du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern. Und sie ist deine Mutter, keine Kidnapperin. Wenn sie Chase so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hat wie du, wird sie es dir nicht lang nachtragen."

Sicher nicht. Doch er wollte Chase nicht verunsichern, was er anscheinend getan hatte mit seinem ersten Anruf. In der Nacht hatte sie Geräusche gehört und war zum Zimmer gegangen. Auf ihr Klopfen hatte er nicht geantwortet, so dass sie hineingeschlichen war, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Im Schlaf waren Tränen über seine Wangen geflossen, und sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn zu wecken. Die Vorstellung eines unbewusst weinenden Chase hatte ihn erschüttert. Was war der Grund? Heimweh, das Hin- und Hergerissensein zwischen Mutter und Sohn, das er nun erfuhr? Am liebsten wäre er in den nächsten Flieger gestiegen. Mit vernünftigen Worten hielt sie ihn davon ab.

„Ich glaube, er ist es einfach nicht gewöhnt, eine Mutter zu haben. Es geht ihm gut, ich krieg' ihn schon wieder hin. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Das würde sie. Alles nachholen, was er ihr in seiner Halsstarrigkeit nie gestattet hatte. Umarmungen, Küsse und heiße Milch ans Bett. Aus dem Alter für Gute-Nacht-Geschichten war er glücklicherweise heraus. Doch wer wusste, ob sie ihm nicht dennoch aus Peter Pan vorlas.

oOo

Das Fazit ihrer Unterhaltung war unergiebig. Nur seine Brieftasche fand Erleichterung; Wilson hatte sich mit sicherem Instinkt oder purer Boshaftigkeit das teuerste Menü ausgesucht. Er versprach, sich zu revanchieren, indem er nächste Woche bei ihm ein Essen zubereitete. House hätte gerne abgelehnt, da ihn Kochabende zu sehr an Chase erinnerten. Alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte, übermannte ihn mit einer Urgewalt von Melancholie. Egal, was er dachte oder tat, auf bizarre Weise fand sich immer eine Verknüpfung zu ihm.

Wilsons Tipp, Cuddy zu interviewen, verfolgte er nicht. In dieser Sache hatte sie ihren Standpunkt bereits deutlich gemacht, zumal tatsächlich sie diejenige gewesen war, die die Diskussionen bestritten hatte.

Chase' vornehme Zurückhaltung lobte er sich im Beruf, aber privat würde ihm ein bisschen mehr Offenheit recht gut stehen. Über sich selbst sprach er wenig; obwohl er ihm mittlerweile persönliche Geheimnisse entlockt hatte, die er unter einer rein beruflichen Konstellation nie preisgegeben hätte. Doch das war es unter anderem, was ihn so interessant machte. Raffiniert wie er war, steckte dahinter denkbarerweise sogar eine Strategie, mit der er ihn für sich eingenommen hatte. Und eine nicht zu knappe Portion Bescheidenheit.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hier gibt es ein paar kleine Referenzen auf **Nostalgietrip** und auf eine Geschichte, die ich nicht veröffentlicht habe. Dort starb ein Patient, der Chase' Verantwortung unterstellt war. Während der DDX und besonders danach es gab Streitigkeiten zwischen Chase und Foreman, da dieser seinem Kollegen zu Unrecht Nachlässigkeit und Rassismus vorgeworfen hatte (der Patient Mr. Atkins war Afroamerikaner).**_

oOo

Eine quälend lange Woche nach Chase' Aufbruch fischte er eine Karte mit dem Bild der nächtlich beleuchteten Skyline von San Diego aus dem Briefkasten. Sein Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Sprung und schlug schneller, als er auf der Rückseite Chase' Schrift erfasste. Begierig las er die desillusionierend sachliche Nachricht. Aber immerhin besser als zu erfahren, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, bei Mom zu bleiben oder von dort aus über den Pazifik nach Hause zu fliegen.

Das Wetter war immer noch traumhaft, er entwickelte sich zu einem Experten von historischen Rosen, hatte gute Gespräche mit Blythe (sie waren beim Vornamen – das war nett und ein gutes Zeichen) und sie sogar ein paar Mal bei _Parcheesi _geschlagen. Neben dem Schwimmen und Surfen hatte er auch wieder die Felskletterei begonnen (besorgt überlegte er, ob man dazu eine spezielle Ausrüstung benötigte). Schräg an den Rand hatte er einen Gruß an F. gekritzelt.

Da der Inhalt unverfänglicher Natur war, gab er die Karte an Foreman weiter, der neugierig über seine Schulter lugte. Wider willen erheitert wandte House sich ihm zu.

„F. Mysteriös. Wer mag das sein? Fameron, Fuddy oder gar Filson?"

Foreman rollte die Augen, woraufhin er laut auflachte, was seinen Lakai sichtlich verwirrte. In der Klinik gab es selten Grund zum Lachen. Erst recht nicht zu einem solch übermütigen, zu dem er sich gerade hinreißen ließ. Weil es für Chase gedacht war.

Selbst House hörte, dass er anders klang, der Junge brauchte nicht einmal da sein. Der Gedanke an ihn genügte, um innerlich zu brennen und die Welt plötzlich in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Ein gleißend schönes; voller Farben, voller Wohlgerüche und ohne Schmerzen.

Die Schrift auf der Karte war ein Teil von ihm. Der Gedanke berührte ihn eigentümlich und krampfte ihm das Herz zusammen. Rasch an der Kante entlang schnuppernd, erhaschte er einen eingebildeten Hauch der Sonne auf Chase' gebräunter Haut. Die kräftige und doch so sensible Hand hatte die Buchstaben für ihn zu Papier gebracht, irgendwo an einem Strandkiosk, wo er sich einen Kugelschreiber geliehen hatte, der auf der von Sonnenöl etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Karte den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Chase hatte die Schrift mit leicht verärgert gerunzelten Brauen ob des Malheurs übermalt, dann die Karte mithilfe seiner rosa schimmernden Zunge frankiert und in eine rote Mailbox am Pier eingeworfen. Nur für ihn, und das erheiterte ihn so ungemein, dass es ihm auf einmal gleichgültig war, dass er ihn von Foreman wie ein unmündiges Balg überwachen ließ. Das war seltsam, doch andererseits veränderten sie sich beide, sobald die Kliniktür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Foreman, der seinen Boss bisher selten privat erlebt hatte, kannte diese Seite nicht an ihm.

Dem Anschein nach vermutete er, Chase sorge sich aus Eigennützigkeit, um den Job bei ihm behalten zu können, bestenfalls um sein Idol. Es sollte so bleiben.

Die Karte wollte er irgendwo aufbewahren, wo sie keiner sonst zu Gesicht bekam. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch eine Schatzkiste zulegen.

„_Er_ hat Sie angestiftet, richtig? Der Filou! Raus mit der Sprache. Was hat er Ihnen geboten? Das Familienerbe? Da sind Sie ihm ordentlich auf den Leim gegangen. Daddy Chase hat das Vermögen einer medizinischen Stiftung vermacht, so war zumindest der letzte Stand der Dinge. Liegt ja auch nahe, wenn man ein berühmter Rheumatologe ist. Das reiche Kind erbt keinen Penny."

Halb verlegen und halb verächtlich hob Foreman die breiten Schultern, bevor er sich daran machte, die Mikrowelle einzuschalten. Seine mittelmäßigen Kochkünste konnten sich mit seinen messen, und er hoffte, bald wieder in den Genuss von Chase' Experimentierfreude zu kommen. Merkwürdig, dass sein Neurologe ihm scheinbar doch ähnlicher war, als House gedacht hätte. Vor Chase' Einzug hatte er sich hauptsächlich von Fertiggerichten ernährt oder darauf vertraut, dass Wilson mit Thai-Essen in Pappschachteln vorbeischaute, die er vom Take-Away auf dem Heimweg erstanden hatte. Auch Foreman schien zu dessen Stammkunden zu zählen.

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, es ist ein kleiner Freundschaftsdienst. Erinnern Sie sich an Mr. Atkins, den Patienten, der Chase unter den Händen weggestorben ist?"

Tadelnd rümpfte House die Nase. „Sie meinen den schwarzen sentimentalen Feldarbeiter, der aufgrund unvermuteter Atemschwäche die Narkose nicht verkraftet hat?"

„Chase und ich haben uns danach in Ihrer Bodega verabredet."

„Du lieber Himmel. Sagen Sie nicht, Sie sind daraufhin unzertrennlich geworden."

Er schnaubte. „Nicht wirklich. Aber wir haben recht offen miteinander geredet und ein bisschen _Wahrheit oder Pflicht_ gespielt. So wie Sie mir geraten haben", fügte er widerwillig hinzu. „Das war ziemlich aufschlussreich. Er ist kein so schlechter Kerl. Und wir haben ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten festgestellt. Er hatte es auch nicht leicht, das ist mir jetzt klar. Atkins mit seiner verstorbenen Frau war ein guter Aufhänger für das Gespräch. Wir sind dadurch zu unseren eigenen Familien gekommen. Ich habe ihm über meine erzählt, er mir über seine. Ich wette, Chase hat Ihnen nie gestanden, dass seine Familie von mütterlicher Seite aus jüdisch war. Seine Urgroßeltern wurden im KZ getötet. Nur der Großmutter gelang die Flucht nach Australien."

Die weißen Zähne blitzten in dem dunklen Gesicht, und er offenbarte eine zweideutige Regung aus Mitleid und Triumph, den zugeknöpften Kollegen eines Geheimnisses beraubt zu haben, von dem House keine Ahnung haben sollte. „Er sagte, ich muss es unter allen Umständen für mich behalten. Das heißt, wenn er mir keine Geschichten erzählt hat und sich bloß einschleimen wollte, weil ich das arme Ghettokid bin. Aber irgendwie war er ehrlich an dem Abend. So, wie es klang, hielt er das für einen Fleck auf seiner blütenreinen Weste."

Um seine Aufregung zu kaschieren, nahm House erst einmal einen Schluck Bier. Konnte Foreman ihm die Information liefern, die Wilson verweigert hatte? „Den Sie natürlich brühwarm und genüsslich kolportieren."

„Hey. Das ist schon eine Weile her, und Sie sind der Erste, der davon erfährt. Bin ich Ihnen doch schuldig als meinem Chef."

„Schleimen Sie sich nicht ein, Foreman. Auf der Arbeit ist die Herkunft meiner Arbeitnehmer nicht relevant. Bis auf Ihre. Autoknacker und Einbrecher sind eine seltene Spezies unter Medizinern."

Indigniert wich er ein Stück zurück und verengte die Augen, die dadurch alles Gefällige verloren und ihn auf einmal bedrohlich wirken ließen. Wie auf dem Sprung, mit dem er auf ihn ansetzte. Verstärkt wurde der Eindruck durch die kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Schultern. Doch er tat es, um Verkrampfungen zu lösen. Hatte er ihn eingeschüchtert?

Auf eine Antwort wartete er vergeblich; Foreman schüttelte erstaunt den rasierten Schädel und stieß einen Laut aus, der aussagekräftiger war als ein Echo der Schärfe, mit der er ihn zurechtgewiesen hatte.

„Hat er einen Namen genannt?" bohrte House wie auf glühenden Kohlen und konnte ein nervöses Crescendo in seiner Stimme nicht verhehlen. Seine Hände fühlten sich schwitzig an. Die ihn taxierenden Augen wurden noch schmaler.

„Weshalb interessiert Sie das? Ich dachte, es wäre unwichtig."

„Denken Sie nach." Drängend und ein wenig devot stellte er ihm eine weitere Dose auf den Tisch, wie um die Auskunft dagegen einzutauschen.

Foreman rieb sich die Stirn. „Ein bisschen großzügiger werden Sie sein müssen. Das Bier hätte ich mir selbst aus dem Kühlschrank geholt."

„Dann was? Ich tue alles."

In Foremans Kopf arbeitete es, während sich die Pupillen weiteten. Hoffentlich hatte er sich mit seiner Wissbegierde in persönliche Belange nicht verraten. Das Team würde kein gutes Haar an ihm lassen, wenn Foreman einen Beweis erbrachte, und er wäre nicht länger im Princeton Plainsboro beschäftigt mit Cuddys bohrender Eifersucht im Nacken.

Auch Chase nicht, der dann unter den Fittichen Camerons Buße tun musste. Er wollte ihn schützen, spürte jedoch mit einer ihn jäh überfallenden Reue, dass er selbst unter der gehässigen Bekanntmachung ihres Verhältnisses leiden würde, das nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war. Erst recht nicht, um sich darüber das Maul zu zerreißen und es dadurch ordinär anmuten zu lassen. Was ihn betraf, war seine Beziehung zu Chase die reinste und ehrlichste, die er je unterhalten hatte, und er hoffte, dass sie noch eine Zeitlang andauerte. Durch äußere Umstände durfte sie nicht zerbrechen; sie ging nur Chase und ihn etwas an. Seine und nun auch Chase' Privatsphäre, die ihn einschloss, waren ihm heilig, auch wenn er gerne in der anderer wühlte. Gott, er war ein Heuchler, und unvorsichtig obendrein.

„Fast alles", schwächte er ab und verlegte sich auf ein sardonisches Lächeln, das Foremans Bedenken den Stachel nehmen sollte. „Sie wissen doch, dass Chase mein kleiner Goldjunge ist. Ihr Stammbaum ist gleich danach dran. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, meine Angestellten ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen. Keiner soll mir nachsagen, ich sei ein arrogantes Arschloch, dem seine Mitarbeiter gleichgültig seien."

Absichtlich benutzte er Foremans Worte, mit denen er ihn häufig nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit betitelte, wenn er beleidigt aus dem Büro rauschte.

Schließlich rückte Foreman noch weiter von ihm ab. Ob er seiner lahmen Ausrede Glauben schenkte, war ihm nicht anzusehen, aber seine Augen blickten weniger skeptisch. „Drei Wochen Rollentausch. Ich bin der Boss."

„Warum nicht vier?" willigte er ein und wunderte sich, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Der neue Patient, immer noch gesichts- und namenlos, stand ohnehin unter Foremans Aufsicht. Und so wie er ihn kannte, würde dessen Ehrgeiz nicht zulassen, dass er sich aktiv ins Geschehen einmischte. Was ihm gerade recht kam. Seit er Chase nicht mehr um sich hatte, konnte er sowieso nicht klar denken.

Foreman stieg seine gegenwärtige Machtposition zu Kopf. „Und Sie schnüffeln nicht in meiner Ahnenreihe rum."

„Okay. Einverstanden."

Allzu sicher war Foreman nicht mehr, meinte sich jedoch zu erinnern, dass der Familienname der Urgroßeltern Fink gewesen war. Vornamen hatte er nicht preisgegeben; allerdings wäre es möglich, dass Chase sie nie gehört hatte. Immerhin, es gab einen Anhaltspunkt.

Sofort humpelte er durch das Wohnzimmer und platzierte Foremans Notebook auf den Schreibtisch. Gut, dass der weitsichtige Foreman seines mitgenommen hatte, der hinter ihn trat und sich vorneigte. Zuhause umgab er sich nicht mit technischem Komfort. Der Atem des anderen Mannes fuhr an seinem Ohr vorbei, als er die Stichwörter in die Suchmaschine eintippte.

Bald stieß er auf eine alphabetische Liste sämtlicher KZ-Opfer, doch das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd. Fink war ein äußerst geläufiger Namen in Mitteleuropa, in Deutschland, Böhmen und Mähren. Ohne weitere Suchbegriffe musste er die Waffen strecken, es sei denn, er hockte vor dem Monitor, bis seine Augen dessen Form angenommen hatten. Resigniert aufseufzend wandte er sich Foreman zu.

„Hat er Ihnen wirklich keinen Vornamen gegeben? Wo genau die Leute herkamen? Oder den Ort des Konzentrationslagers? Denken Sie nach. Ich schenke Ihnen eine Woche mehr."

Schwindeln würde Foreman nicht. Erstaunlicherweise war er sogar dazu zu nüchtern. Spontane Flunkereien überforderten ihn, daher beneidete er Chase um die eben erwähnte Fähigkeit, das Blaue vom Himmel herunterzulügen. Solange sie niemanden an Leib und Leben gefährdete, war gegen eine ausgeprägte Erfindungsgabe jedoch nichts zu sagen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich nehme an, dass es Auschwitz war, aber das war auch das einzige, das mir vom Geschichtsunterricht im Gedächtnis geblieben ist."

Mit einigen mehr hätte er aufwarten können, doch was nützte ihm das angesichts der vielen Finks, wenn er sonst nichts in den Händen hielt? Frustriert klappte er den Laptop zu.

Gähnend zog Foreman sein Gesicht mitsamt den Bindehäuten herunter. „Ich gehe schlafen. Kommen Sie auch?"

Abermals drehte er den Oberkörper in Foremans Richtung und begutachtete den muskulösen Schwarzen aufmerksam von Kopf bis Fuß. „Woher der Sinneswandel? Hatten wir nicht vereinbart, dass ich auf mich auf der Couch herumdrücke?"

Foreman senkte die Lider und rollte seine Krawatte auf, die er selbst in der Wohnung nicht ablegte, jedenfalls nicht in seiner.

„Sie haben das Schlafzimmer mit Chase geteilt", nuschelte er kaum verständlich und vor sich hin schmollend. „Ich bin nicht zimperlicher als er. Das Bett ist breit genug für zwei. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie darin liegen."

Entweder hatte er einen zuviel getrunken oder aber er fühlte sich ihm auf eine dubiose Art verpflichtet, die er noch nicht durchschaute.

„Später vielleicht. Obwohl mich Ihr Angebot ehrlich überrascht. Höher können Sie nicht aufsteigen. Ich habe Sie eben schon befördert. Ohne Gegenleistung. So spendabel wie heute bin ich nicht immer. Das sollten Sie zu würdigen wissen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Wenn Sie die Finger nicht von Chase lassen können-… "

Daher wehte also der Wind. Er wollte ihn testen, indem er mit ihm ins Bett stieg und ihn anschließend der Nötigung überführen, mit der er vermeintlich auch Chase an sich gekettet hatte. Das war amüsant und allemal ein lustiges Zuzwinkern wert.

„Halten Sie sich wirklich für so unwiderstehlich, bloß weil Sie schwarz sind und rasiert, womöglich an Stellen, von denen ich es gar nicht so genau wissen will? Dann muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Ich vernasche keine Männer, schon gar keine afroamerikanischen."

Er fasste sich schnell und nahm die Abfuhr gelassen hin. „Ich wollte nur nett sein, House."

„Netter Versuch."

Kopfschüttelnd, jedoch ohne Anzeichen von Ärger verschwand Foreman im Schlafzimmer, ehe er sich im lachsroten Seidenpyjama ins Bad zur letzten Tagestoilette stahl.

House blieb in tiefes Grübeln versunken und starrte vor sich hin. Nicht allzu überraschend fiel ihm Tante Amy ein. In seinem Hinterkopf spukte sie schon eine ganze Weile herum, doch sie war mit Chase' Mutter lediglich über Heirat des Bruders verwandt und nicht unbedingt über deren Familie im Bild, ergo belästigte er sie vielleicht nur und verschwendete Fernsprechgebühren nach Übersee.

Ein Versuch schadete trotzdem nicht. Er schaute auf die Uhr. In Melbourne war es etwa zehn Uhr morgens. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich erreichbar, sofern sie nicht mit ihren Bridgegenossinnen in Singapur herumschwirrte oder im Casino zockte.

oOo

Kurz entschlossen ließ er sich mit Australien verbinden und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch. Sein Bein pochte, und er massierte es mit schmerzverzerrter Miene. Doch bezüglich Tante Amy war ihm das Glück hold. Wenige Augenblicke nach seiner Anfrage meldete sie sich mit ihrem unverkennbar osteuropäischen harten Akzent, der von der Fröhlichkeit in ihrer jugendlich klingenden Stimme gemildert wurde.

„Greg. So was. Ich freue mich, von Ihnen zu hören."

Wie einen alten Bekannten begrüßte sie ihn. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. An die Vorweihnachtszeit mit ihr letztes Jahr dachte er gern zurück, wenngleich sie durch ein Scharmützel um Chase getrübt worden war, indem sie versucht hatte, ihrem Neffen die alte Heimat wieder schmackhaft zu machen.

Vorgeplänkel musste leider sein. Letztlich hatte er nicht einmal etwas dagegen, eine gute Erinnerung aufzuwärmen, und so erkundigte er sich höflich nach ihrem Befinden und plauderte ein bisschen mit ihr über den letzten Besuch und Chase, über den er den Anlass seines Anrufes formulierte.

„Ich muss etwas wissen über Robert, und ich dachte, Sie könnten mir eventuell weiterhelfen. Mich interessieren seine Urgroßeltern, die in Auschwitz ums Leben kamen. Da er gerade ein wenig Ahnenforschung betreibt, würde ich gern mit ihm dorthin reisen. Ist Fink der Name, der auf der Gedenktafel steht?"

Sie schnaubte ungläubig. „Auschwitz?"

„Er sagte, seine Mutter hätte es ihm erzählt, als er noch ein Kind war." Falls es nicht stimmte, würde sie es jetzt revidieren.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er darauf kommt. Kurz vor Weihnachten, als ich mit ihm über unsere und Victorias Herkunft redete, hat er nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie Jüdin war. Sie hat nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, was wahrscheinlich besser war für ihn. Ihr Mädchenname lautete Fingal. Vom Nationalsozialismus waren weder sie noch Verwandte betroffen. Vielleicht wurde aus Fink irgendwann Fingal, sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, aber ganz bestimmt nicht im Dritten Reich. Die Familie war schon lange hier sesshaft."

Perplex verdaute er die ungeahnte und ihn daher überrumpelnde Auskunft.

„Greg? Sind Sie noch da?"

„Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, was Sie mir weismachen wollen. Die Mutter hat Robert in seiner Kindheit ein Fotoalbum gezeigt, das wohl alte Bilder von Verwandten aus Europa beinhaltet. Können Sie mir das erklären?"

Das Lachen, das sie daraufhin ausstieß, klang nicht einmal pikiert.

„Ich mache Ihnen nichts weis. Roberts Großeltern waren jüdisch-schottischen Ursprungs und lebten in Sydney, aber sie verbannten Victoria aus ihrem Leben, als sie zum Katholizismus konvertierte, um Rowan zu heiraten. In ihren Augen war Rowan ein Scharlatan, der ihnen die Tochter gestohlen hat, und sie eine Abtrünnige. Um eine Kontaktaufnahme haben sich beide Seiten nicht wieder bemüht. Ich habe es Robert nicht gesagt, weil es ihn schmerzen würde, zu wissen, dass er sie nie sehen durfte. Victoria hat offenbar ihre eigene Methode entwickelt, es vor ihm geheim zu halten. Sie hatte eine blühende Phantasie, die vielleicht aus ihrer Krankheit resultierte. Vielleicht hat sie ihre Märchen später selbst geglaubt; Rowan meinte, dass ihr der Sinn für die Realität immer mehr entglitt und sie auch Robert in ihre Traumwelt hineingezogen hat, er war sehr empfänglich für solche Dinge. Wen wundert's bei dem Umfeld, in dem er aufwachsen musste. Das Album, von dem Sie sprechen, gehörte mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu unserer Seite, Rowans und meiner. Er hat ihr nach der Scheidung fast alles überlassen. (Der rücksichtsvolle Daddy, dachte er sarkastisch.) Robert war ein verträumter Junge, er hat den Unterschied vermutlich nicht bemerkt oder bemerken wollen. In seinem speziellen Fall war es extrem grausam, dass er ohne Granny und Grandad aufwachsen musste. Sie hätten sich um ihn kümmern können, als es mit Victoria bergab ging. Meine Eltern haben zu diesem Zeitpunkt leider nicht mehr gelebt. Ich hätte ihn permanent genommen statt nur in den Ferien, aber eine allein stehende Frau wie ich kann nicht so ohne weiteres Kinder adoptieren, besonders da ich die Schwester des Vaters war. Und dann wollte Robert ja bei seiner Mutter bleiben ... es hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen, wenn man ihn von ihr getrennt hätte. Er war eben ihr Sohn."

„Wann sind die Fingals gestorben?"

„Warten Sie ..." Minutenlang herrschte konzentrierte Stille, die er nicht unterbrach. „Ich schätze, Jake vor etwa zehn Jahren. Caroline ist vor ungefähr fünf in einem Heim in Sydney gestorben, in dem sie seit dem Tod ihres Mannes betreut wurde. Genau kann ich es Ihnen nicht sagen, aber ich glaube, ich habe es seinerzeit in der Zeitung gelesen."

Welche Ironie des Schicksals. Auf seinem Ausreißertrip als Dreizehnjähriger hatte Chase unter dem Vorwand, die Großeltern zu besuchen, genau diese Stadt angepeilt, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie tatsächlich dort wohnten.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Robert in Ihren Plan, Auschwitz zu besuchen, noch nicht eingeweiht oder sogar Tickets gebucht. Der Trip wäre völlig umsonst, und es würde ihn als Halbjude nur deprimieren, einen so grauenhaften Ort zu sehen."

Halbjude. Nazijargon, der mittlerweile in den gängigen Sprachgebrauch eingegliedert worden war für Sprösslinge aus einer Mischehe von Jude und Christ. Wilson wäre an die Decke gegangen.

„Danke, Amy. Sie haben mich vor einem Fehler bewahrt." Seine Lippen fühlten sich taub an.

„Bitte sagen Sie ihm nichts von seinen Großeltern. Was ich ihm an Weihnachten eröffnet habe, war erschütternd genug und hat uns beiden schlaflose Nächte beschert. Und es ist keinem gedient, wenn es nach so langer Zeit ans Licht kommt. Robert ist zwar kein Kind mehr, aber sensibel wird er immer bleiben."

Ihm brauchte sie das am allerwenigsten zu sagen. Höchstpersönlich würde er dafür sorgen, dass er niemals abstumpfte, und wenn es ihn sein linkes Bein kostete. Aber wenn Ehrlichkeit in ihrer Beziehung einer der Werte war, auf denen sie fußte, hatte er dann nicht sogar die Pflicht, ihn aufzuklären? Äußerlich ändern würde das Wissen darüber, dass seine Großeltern stupide Querköpfe gewesen waren und nicht besser als sein Vater, nicht viel. Innerlich jedoch würde es Chase zermürben.

Das unmoralische Angebot von Foreman nahm er nicht an, obwohl es ihn reizte, wenn schon nicht aus sexueller, dann doch aus allgemeiner Neugier, ob Foreman soviel Courage bewies, wie er vortäuschte. Stattdessen blieb er lange mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem Sofa sitzen, schwenkte ein Weinglas in der Hand und ließ die Gedanken kreisen.

Warum wurde ein Mensch, der so höflich, charmant und anziehend war wie sein junger Australier, auf derart üble Weise bestraft? Weil er der Gute war, ohne Gutmensch zu sein? Er wollte ihn sprechen, jetzt, es ging kein Weg daran vorbei, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. Nachdem er erneut zum Hörer griff, die Nummer wählte und zweimal das Freizeichen ertönte, meldete sich zu seiner Überraschung nicht seine Mutter.

„Robert Chase bei House." Die unbeabsichtigt laszive Schläfrigkeit in seiner Stimme ließ seine Lenden prickeln, während er den Atem anhielt. Offenbar hatte er ihn aufgeweckt, was ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise ging er zwischen ein Uhr und zwei Uhr ins Bett, manchmal sogar später. An der Westküste war es gerade mal kurz vor elf. „Hallo?"

„Baby", flüsterte er zärtlicher, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können, knapp davor, sich als durchgedreht zu schimpfen. Seine guten Vorsätze, ihn mit den hartherzigen Großeltern zu konfrontieren und ihm zu versichern, dass es das Beste wäre, sich an die Gegenwart zu halten, verpufften. „Ich bin es."

„House!"

Die Hand am Hörer, bezwang er vergeblich das beschwingte, tiefe Lachen, das so gar nicht zu seiner bubenhaften Erscheinung harmonierte und doch nur seines war. Es war das Einzige, das ihn männlicher machte als ihn, den Älteren. Sein Atem flog plötzlich vor unverhohlener Überraschung, und er hätte ihn am liebsten eingesaugt, eingefangen in einen luftdichten Behälter vor dem Telefon, um ihn zu schmecken, zu spüren und sich an ihm zu berauschen. Wie in einer Vision tauchte sein unverschämt blühender, junger Körper vor ihm auf; ihm wurde schwindelig von dessen leichten, erst widerstrebenden Schaukelbewegungen ihres letzten Zusammenseins, als wäre er leibhaftig hier. Selbst sein zunächst abgehackt schluchzendes Ächzen, das so unnachahmlich seinen Klimax ankündigte, konnte er hören, das Beben seiner Weichen fühlen, als seine Muskeln unter seiner Berührung gezittert hatten. Mit Chase empfand er selbst als Unterworfener Lust.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Dass Sie fragen. Ich habe Ihre Karte erhalten. Wie geht's Ihnen mit Mrs. House?"

„Blendend." Schweigen. „Sind Sie sauer?"

„Wegen Foreman? Der Kerl wacht wie ein Zerberus über mich. Ich sollte es wohl sein."

„Sie sind es aber nicht."

Im Halbschlaf über eine Entfernung von fast dreitausend Meilen klang der ozeanische Akzent aufreizend, beinahe frivol. Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand hinunter zum Schritt.

Die Wildheit, mit der er ihn vermisste, grenzte an Obsession. Abrupt stürmte die Plastizität seines leicht verschwitzten, strähnigen und dennoch so weich kitzelnden Haars über seiner Brust auf ihn ein, der sanften Bisse und des scheuen und verlangenden Knabberns der sinnlichen Lippen an seinen Brustwarzen und der Nase, nachdem er ihn oral befriedigt hatte, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte oder es gar erzwang. Der stimulierende Druck an seiner Leiste, den er mit dem Knie ganz vorsichtig und trotzdem leidenschaftlich ausgelöst hatte, um seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, da ihm vor Verwunderung die Worte gefehlt hatten.

Und über allem der betörend schwere Duft der Begierde und hemmungsloser Wollust, der exotische Geschmack nach Mango, Pfefferminz und Chase in seinem Gaumen und der Speiseröhre, der warm und komplett in seinen Magen geflutet war. Trunken schloss er die Augen und zuckte leise aufstöhnend zusammen, bevor er das gesunde Bein an der Sessellehne anspannte. Das rechte gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und zitterte und krampfte unter Nervenreizungen, die seine dort noch vorhandenen Muskeln auf Äußerste reizten. Seine nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu haltende Exaltation, von unterdrückten Lauten begleitet, beunruhigte den Jüngeren.

„Was haben Sie? Wollten Sie nur anrufen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass meine Karte angekommen ist? Oder gibt es Probleme?"

„Wir sehen - uns wieder, oder?"

„Bald", versicherte er voller Freude, die seine Stimme merklich kippen ließ. „Ihre Mutter ist wunderbar. Ich darf sie jederzeit besuchen kommen, sagt sie. Das nächste Mal mit Ihnen. Sie hat sich extra ein australisches Kochbuch besorgt und verwöhnt mich jeden Tag mit Lieblingsgerichten aus meiner Kinderzeit. Und es schmeckt fast genauso, obwohl wir hier nicht alle Zutaten bekommen. Ist alles okay? Sie klingen irgendwie komisch."

„Ich staune über Mrs. House und weine um Sie", keuchte er, über die Schulter zur Schlafzimmertür schielend, die ein Spalt breit geöffnet war. Foreman lag dahinter, aber es war ihm gleich. Von einer neuerlichen Woge eines wonnevoll wühlenden Krampfes in Muskeln und Sehnen durchdrungen widmete er sich wichtigeren Dingen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es genug australische Rezepte gibt, um ein Buch damit zu füllen. Und habe gerade Cybersex."

Die unverblümte Antwort musste sich erst setzen.

„Solange ich nicht dabei sein muss", erwiderte er dann verschnupft. Unter Cybersex verstand er anscheinend House' Pornosammlung, die er seit über einem Jahr nicht wieder aus der Versenkung geholt hatte. Oder unromantisch interaktive Spiele in noch unromantischeren Roboterkostümen. Verrückt. In aller Unschuld berichtete Chase von Kindheitserinnerungen und Mütterlichkeit, und er holte sich dazu einen runter.

„'Telefonsex' hört sich zu profan an für Sie."

Offenbar wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte, darum beschränkte er sich auf ein hilfloses Schnauben, das ihn noch mehr aufheizte.

„Ich wünschte, Sie wären ... uuh ..."

„House?"

„Ich muss - " Ein dumpf bis in seine Bauchhöhle ausstrahlender, jedoch mitreißender Sinnesreiz raubte ihm den kläglichen Rest seines Atems. „ – auflegen."

Es gelang ihm noch, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, damit Chase nicht zum Lauscher dessen wurde, was er arglos verursacht hatte. Seine jetzt freie Hand umkrampfte die Sitzlehne der Couch wie Chase' feste Schenkel. Nein. Die konnte er sich nicht zurückholen.

Der sickernde Schweiß auf der flaumigen, feuchten Haut, das ihn umnebelnde Testosteron und seine fest zupackenden Hände um seine Schultern, das ließ sich einzig mit ihm verwirklichen. Keine noch so anschaulichen Phantasien reichten an seinen physischen Zauber heran.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Sorry, wieder ein paar Referenzen. In einer früheren Geschichte brennt House' Apartment ab, und Chase will es renovieren, indem er viel Geld beim Pferderennen gewinnt und seinen Gewinn mit ein paar "Freunden" feiert, die ihn wenig später ausrauben und ihm Gewalt antun. Daniel, von dem die Rede ist, ist Chase' Freund in Melbourne, dem er als einzigem davon erzählt (außer House, der ihn nach dem Missbrauch findet und nach Hause bringt)._**

oOo

Tage vergingen, da hatte er gar nicht so große Sehnsucht nach House, obwohl er in bestimmten Augenblicken oder Situationen stumm und verzweifelt nach ihm schrie. Besonders die Dunkelheit war schwer zu ertragen ohne seinen tröstenden Geruch in der Nase, manchmal seinen Arm um ihn und immer da, sobald er - von einem Alptraum hochgeschreckt – bei ihm Linderung suchte.

Er musste das Licht im Flur brennen und die Tür halb geöffnet lassen und kam sich wie ein Kleinkind vor, aber es war nicht schlimm für sie, im Gegenteil. Anders als ihr faustischer Sohn in einer solchen Situation reagiert hätte, mokierte sich Blythe nicht über den infantilen Wunsch. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich eine dumme, posttraumatische Ausrede zurechtgeschustert (_Wenn es hell war, hat Mum nicht getrunken_) anstatt ihr reinen Wein einzuschenken, wenn sie nachgehakt hätte. Mitunter lächelte sie ihn auf eine Weise an, die ihm unheimlich war, als ob sie mehr über ihn wüsste, als er ihr in der ganzen Zeit von sich preisgegeben hatte. Was im Übrigen nicht viel gewesen war. Meist redete sie. Über House, über den Garten und wie nett es sei, jemanden zu haben, der gern ihrem geistlosen Geplapper zuhörte, wie sie sagte.

Am Strand lernte er jemanden kennen. Ein spanischer Fischer namens Pedro, der House kurioserweise in Aussehen und Charakter ähnelte. Knorrig und riesig wie ein Baum, mit frühzeitig gealtertem, hagerem Gesicht, weigerte er sich, anständiges Englisch zu sprechen und nannte ihn betont ruppig Roberto. Unter der harten Schale verbarg sich jedoch ein weicher Kern. Wenn er früh genug war, nahm er ihn zum Fischen mit und zeigte ihm, wie man Netze auslegte. Da er sich bald als wirkliche Hilfe erwies, stellte er irgendwann den Wecker, um gegen fünf Uhr mit dem Spanier herauszufahren.

Am Leben der einfachen Ortsansässigen teilzuhaben und dazu etwas Nützliches zu tun, eine körperlich anstrengende Arbeit zu verrichten, die sich völlig von seiner eigentlichen Tätigkeit unterschied, gefiel ihm. Überdies liebte er das Meer seit Kindertagen, obwohl ihm am ersten Tag an Bord schlecht geworden war und er die Planken gewischt hatte, wie Pedro später lapidar seine Seekrankheit kommentierte. Und er platzte fast vor Stolz, als seine Kumpane ihm einen stilechten dunkelblauen Seemannspullover und eine Skippermütze verehrten und ihm Rum zu trinken gaben, um ihn im Rahmen dieses schlichten, aber durchschlagenden Rituals zu einem der ihren zu machen.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto heimischer fühlte er sich. Langeweile war trotz der Eintönigkeit des Tagesablaufes ein Fremdwort. Zuhause hatten sie den Strand auch direkt vorm Haus gehabt wie hier, nur ein paar Minuten Fußweg entfernt.

Der nächtliche Anruf vor einer Woche hatte Chase mehr belustigt als beunruhigt, so dass er Blythe nicht davon erzählte. Er hätte so oder so keinen Grund dazu gehabt. Doch wenn er allein am Strand spazieren ging, kehrte unwiderruflich die Erinnerung nach Melbourne zurück, wo er mit House ihren Jahrestag gefeiert hatte. Dann und wann übermannte ihn das Bedürfnis, ihn zu sehen oder wenigstens seine Stimme am Telefon zu hören derart, dass er stundenlang laufen musste, um sich abzureagieren.

Auch sonst betätigte er sich viel im Freien, indem er kletterte, schwamm oder surfte; beide Lokalitäten hierfür – Klippen und Meer – hatte er an einem Fleck. Den Schweiß der anstrengenden Touren wusch er gegen Abend im erfrischenden Ozean ab.

San Diego und vor allem House' Mutter taten ihm gut. Wider Erwarten erdrückte sie ihn nicht, sondern ließ ihn tun, wozu er Lust hatte. Dazu gehörten auch Phasen des Alleinseins und Nachdenkens, was er am besten während langen Streifzügen oder dem Erklimmen eines Felsens tun konnte.

Anfangs war sie besorgt ob seines ungewöhnlichen Hobbys an Steilhängen, dem er zuletzt vor Jahren in Australien nachgegangen war und daher gewiss ein wenig außer Übung sei, aber er versprach, mit weniger gefährlichen vorlieb zu nehmen und vorsichtig zu sein. Nachdem sie ihm einmal dabei zugeschaut hatte, war sie überzeugt von seiner Besonnenheit, verzichtete aber mit Rücksicht auf ihr angeblich schwaches Herz auf weitere Vorführungen.

Durch die Trennung von House wurde ihm klar, dass er ihn brauchte. Mehr als eine Mutter. Das einzusehen, würde immer schwer sein; er war von einem braven Buben zu einem eher konservativen jungen Mann erzogen worden, nach Moral und bleibenden Werten, die House so ganz einfach ohne Skrupel über den Haufen warf. Dagegen ließen sich sein schlechtes Gewissen, etwas Falsches zu tun und die Scham, zu enttäuschen, nicht ausmerzen. Vielleicht würde er lernen, irgendwann die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, aber im Moment tat sie zu weh.

Auf einem Felsen hoch über dem Sandstrand sitzend, dachte er mit wild klopfendem Herz an ihn, während die Sonne als Feuerball vom Horizont verschluckt wurde. Sein mal albernes, mal tief brummiges Lachen fehlte ihm, die selbstverständliche Gewandtheit im Umgang mit dem Gehstock, seine Scherze. Seine ungeheuer starke physische Präsenz, in der er sich geborgen und privilegiert fühlte. Wenn er sich mit geschlossenen Augen in den Wind lehnte, der an seinen Haaren zauste, meinte er, ihn hinter sich zu spüren, die kräftigen, sehnigen Arme um sich, das unrasierte Kinn auf seinem Kopf. Und erschrak vor seinen absurden Gedanken. Vermutlich war es das, was man salopp als verrückt vor Liebe sein bezeichnete.

Hier mit House, und es wäre vollkommen gewesen. Er hatte ihm mit dieser Reise ein Geschenk gemacht, von dessen Wirkung er vermutlich nur vage vermutet und doch mit untrüglichem Instinkt herausgefunden hatte, wie er ihn heilen konnte von seiner Melancholie, die ihn seit Paris in ihren Klauen hatte. Dieser Zug war aufregend und unerwartet an ihm.

In Vielem verließ sich der so rationale und als Misanthrop verschrieene Dr. House auf seine Intuition statt auf den Verstand, und meist behielt er allen Unkenrufen zum Trotz recht. Es erstaunte ihn, dass er jetzt erst hinter House' wahres Geheimnis kam: Menschlichkeit, die er andere nicht sehen lassen wollte. Im Prinzip war er immer noch der kleine Junge, der den Charakter eines Tieres respektierte, gegen Zwänge rebellierte und sich quälte, sowie er andere leiden sah. Darum scheute er Patientenkontakt. Um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Weil er verletzlicher war, als sein Vater ihn hatte haben wollen. Und weil er ein Herz für Außenseiter hatte, da er selbst einer war.

Blythe hatte ihm von seiner Jugend erzählt, von den Reisen rund um den Globus und dem Japanaufenthalt, wo der Vater lange genug stationiert gewesen war, um Greg eine Freundschaft schließen zu lassen, deren Konsequenzen seinen Berufswunsch gefestigt hatte. Beim Klettern hatte sich der Freund schwer verletzt, und der einzige, der ihm helfen konnte, war ein medizinischer Sonderling, ein vom Hospital Ausgestoßener, dessen Rat dennoch von der gesamten Belegschaft inoffiziell akzeptiert und beherzigt wurde. Nur so hatte der Junge eine Chance gehabt, den Unfall ohne schwerwiegende Folgen zu überstehen. House hatte diesen Mann bewundert, weil er seinen Freund gerettet hatte.

Als ihn diese Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz überfiel, zerriss es ihn fast vor Liebe und Verständnis.

Nicht zum ersten Mal hatten sie sich wochenlang aus den Augen verloren – zuletzt, als er in einer hysterischen Anwandlung sein ursprüngliches Studium wieder hatte aufnehmen wollen und vorübergehend bei Foreman gewohnt hatte -, und es war hart gewesen. Doch über den Abschiedsschmerz war er hinweggekommen, da er ohnehin geglaubt hatte, sich dem Satan ausgeliefert gehabt zu haben. Was ziemlich naiv gewesen war. Er war sich sicher, dass man dunkle Mächte niemals mit einer so erfüllenden Innigkeit lieben konnte wie er House.

Seit er hier war und über den Luxus verfügte, seine Zeit mit Müßiggang und Dummheiten einteilen zu können, hatte er seitenlang in sein Tagebuch über ihn geschrieben, was ihm verdeutlichte, dass er einen wichtigen Teil in seinem Leben einnahm, einen wichtigeren als seine Beziehungen zuvor, die sich überhaupt nicht damit vergleichen ließen. Irgendwie war es erleichternd, seine Gefühle konkret zu Papier zu bringen, aber er schämte sich dafür und hätte das Buch am liebsten ins Meer geworfen, weil es zu persönlich, geradezu lächerlich sentimental geworden war. Nicht einmal als Teenager hatte er sich dermaßen gehen lassen.

Er befürchtete, Wilson spräche mit House während seiner Abwesenheit über ihn, oder noch schlimmer, erschlich sich hinterlistig den Platz, der momentan unbesetzt war. Zwar hielt sich House selten bis gar nicht an die gut gemeinten Ratschläge des Chefonkologen, aber wenn er ihn lange genug bearbeitete oder ihn auf seine eigenen Vorzüge hinwies ... kochen konnte er immerhin, und nicht selten machte House derbe Scherze auf Wilsons Kosten, die dieser erstaunlich stoisch hinnahm. Verdächtig stoisch, wenn er es genau bedachte.

James Wilson war ein Mann, der sich nach außen hin bieder gab und nichtsdestotrotz ein fast so großes Rätsel war wie House. Vielleicht hatte ja auch er ein dunkles Geheimnis zu verbergen.

Das letzte Licht der untergehenden Sonne nutzend, machte er sich flink an den Abstieg, er hatte beinahe die Zeit vergessen. Hoffentlich alarmierte Blythe nicht gerade die Polizei, um Suchtrupps ausschwärmen zu lassen. Mitunter irritierte ihn ihre Besorgnis, falls es später wurde und er nicht rechtzeitig zum gemeinsamen Spieleabend zurückkehrte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, aber es schmeichelte ihm.

Als er zuhause ankam, empfing sie ihn im Wohnzimmer mit einer Flasche Rotwein und klopfte bekümmert neben sich auf das Sofa.

„Setz dich, Robert."

Ihr Ton klang ernst, fast feierlich. Spuren ihrer Wimperntusche klebten an den Unterlidern, als hätte sie geweint. Auf dem Tisch vor ihr stand eine Schachtel mit Taschentüchern, Blythes Augen waren verquollen. Normalerweise legte sie enormen Wert auf ein tadelloses Erscheinungsbild; dass sie offen vor ihm weinte, verunsicherte ihn. In den knapp drei Wochen, die er bei ihr residierte, hatte er sie nie nachlässig gekleidet oder ungeschminkt gesehen. Was war los? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Wollte sie ihn nicht mehr? Ein weiterer, unvorstellbarer Gedanke ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und zugleich zu Kopf schießen. House. Tot. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu vergessen, wie man atmet. Als stehe die Welt still.

„Ist ... ist etwas mit - Greg?"

Kaum verständlich blubberte die Frage hervor. Sein Kopf war gleichzeitig schwer und leicht und völlig leer. Alles drehte sich; sein Kreislauf sackte ins Bodenlose. Ein Grollen vibrierte in seinem Rachen und wollte hinaus, sich zu einem wütenden Schrei steigern und nie mehr ersterben. Beherrscht kniff er die Lippen zusammen, während er hastig durch die Nase Luft holte und die schwitzigen Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

_Nicht. Nicht bitte. Das kannst du mir nicht antun._

Ihre blau geaderte Hand nahm seine, um sie flüchtig zu drücken. Da sie warm war und Blythe verneinte, zwang er sich, sie anzuschauen. „Es geht ihm gut. Ich wollte dir keinen Schreck einjagen, verzeih." Sie lächelte ihm zu, doch es war nicht das Lächeln, das er an ihr gewohnt war, das Mütterlichkeit ausstrahlende, heitere. In ihrem Blick blitzte etwas Fremdes auf. Etwas verwundbar Mädchenhaftes und Schwermütiges. Offenbar hatte sie schon einiges getrunken; ihr Atem roch leicht säuerlich, sogar ein bisschen nach Whisky. Erstaunt, die sonst ausgeglichene Blythe so zu sehen, unterdrückte er den Impuls, den Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen. Sie zitterte, raffte die Stola vor der Brust zusammen und stellte das Glas ab. Im Wohnzimmer war es nicht kalt, trotzdem fragte er sich, ob er den Kamin schüren sollte. Schließlich griff sie erneut nach seiner Hand, malte mit dem Daumen Kreise auf seine Haut.

„Weißt du, es ist so nett mit dir. Wie du mir hilfst, beim Kochen, bei der Gartenarbeit ... und wie du zuhören kannst. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der das so gut konnte wie du. Eine alte, schrullige Witwe braucht das von Zeit zu Zeit. Wir haben uns jetzt ganz gut kennen gelernt, denke ich. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass du nicht viel von dir erzählt hast."

Den Blick auf den Schoß gerichtet, klemmte er die rechte Hand zwischen die Knie. „Es gibt nicht viel."

„Du bist verletzt worden. Jeden Tag sehe ich es in deinen Augen. Es hat nichts mit deiner Kindheit zu tun, von der Greg mir berichtet hat. Sicherlich war sie schwer genug, um sie nie vergessen zu machen, aber es gibt noch etwas, das du tief in dir verborgen hältst, weil du dich dafür schämst. Hat es mit ihm zu tun?"

Woher wusste sie das? Hatte sie hellseherische Gaben, das zweite Gesicht? Überraschen würde es ihn nicht. Sie war ein weiblicher House, ausgestattet mit Intuition und Feingefühl. Dennoch schaltete er seinen Selbstschutzmechanismus ein. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."

Zart strich sie ihm einige Strähnen hinters Ohr, die sein schuldbewusstes Gesicht vor ihrem Scharfblick geschützt hatten. Er zog die Schultern hoch und merkte, dass er sich durch die in sich verkriechende Körperhaltung verriet. Wehrlos schnaufte er. Das Verlangen, sich weinend in ihre Arme zu werfen wie auf der Schaukel in der zweiten Nacht, zerrte an ihm, doch er blieb sitzen, mit einem Schluckauf ringend, den er im Weinglas ertränkte.

„Du musst ihn nicht verteidigen. Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst, aber manchmal kann Liebe mit Abhängigkeit oder Erpressung erzwungen werden. Ich liebe meinen Sohn, aber er ist – sehr dominant, und du so unverdorben. Du suchst jemanden, der dich führt. Greg macht sich das zunutze. Ich sage nicht, dass er dich nicht mag, aber glaubst du, dass er es wert ist, mit dir zusammen zu wohnen? Hat er vielleicht – Robert, das ist schwer für mich, du glaubst nicht, wie sehr – aber hat er dir etwas angetan?"

Ein zweiter, siedendheißer Adrenalinschub ließ ihn erstarren. Auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor ihnen entdeckte er einen braunen Taschenkalender, der eine bedenkliche Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Tagebuch aufwies. Unvorsichtigerweise hatte er es auf dem Schreibtisch liegen statt in der Schublade, sich auf ihre Zurückhaltung verlassen. Sie hatte darin gelesen. Mittwoch war Putztag, da fegte sie die Wohnung von vorne bis hinten. Und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Indiskretion zu vertuschen. Er konnte ihrem forschenden Blick nicht begegnen, nur ganz leicht den Kopf schütteln und ihr nicht böse sein.

„Er hat mich gerettet", murmelte er wie in Trance und konnte nicht glauben, dass er das sagte, immerhin ein Teilgeständnis. Alles schien so surreal, als sei er jemand anderer oder ein Schauspieler in einem Melodram. Unter einer Welle jäh einsetzender Übelkeit bebend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und schluckte.

„Ich habe deine Geheimnisse nicht entweiht. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass ein Foto von Greg zwischen den Seiten gesteckt hat, das ich gerne behalten hätte. Ich habe das Buch hier hergelegt, damit du nicht glaubst, ich hätte es gelesen."

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte er beschämt.

Endlich zog sie ihn in die Arme, drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Ist schon gut." Meditativ schaukelte sie ihn mit sich, bis er sicher war, dass sie ihm den Diebstahl nicht nachtrug und sich aus eigenem Willen von ihr löste. „Erzählst du es mir? Wie er dich gerettet hat?"

Unaufdringliches Interesse in ihrem sanften Blick und etwas, das er nicht zu beschreiben imstande war, ihm jedoch das Gefühl von Verbundenheit vermittelte, ließen ihn Mut schöpfen, ehe er ihr stockend von House' Wohnbrand und dem Wettbüro berichtete. Sie fühlte mit ihm, besser als House, besser als Daniel. Offenbarte keine emotionalen Ausbrüche, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, Schmutz zu sein, bestenfalls ein bemitleidenswerter naiver grüner Junge.

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sie starrte vor sich hin, und er tat dasselbe. Ohne Tränen, ohne große Emotionen. Nur innerlich schüttelte es ihn eingedenk der Rückblende, die er mal mehr und mal weniger gut ertrug. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit würde er nie ganz loswerden. Während sie immer noch blicklos vor sich hinsah, tastete sie wie blind nach seinen Fingern und umschloss sie fest. Ihre eigenen fühlten sich klamm an.

„Erinnerst du dich, als ich dir von meiner Abneigung gegen die Kirche erzählt habe?"

Seelisch ausgelaugt lehnte er an ihr, trank zuviel von dem süßen Wein und erfuhr das Motiv für die unerklärliche unbewusste Zusammengehörigkeit, die Blythe seit ihrer ersten Begegnung gespürt haben musste.


	10. Chapter 10

Das Telefon schrillte. Schläfrig langte er hinüber. Eigentlich beantwortete Foreman in seiner Eigenschaft als Kindermädchen die Anrufe, doch der fleißige Emporkömmling war wahrscheinlich bereits auf dem Weg zur Klinik. Seine Vorstellung vom Boss markieren kam seiner vom Arbeitnehmerdasein sehr entgegen: nachdem House bei einer verordneten LP geschludert hatte, wollte Foreman sich den Fall nicht verpfuschen lassen und im dünkelhaften Alleingang lösen. Um sicherzugehen, dass er den Patienten nicht noch einmal unnötig quälte, hatte er ihm den direkten Kontakt untersagt.

„Sie sind einfach nicht mehr sich selbst, seit Chase Muttersöhnchen spielt. Bleiben Sie im Büro und klammern Sie sich an Ihre Marker", begründete er seinen Entschluss und vergaß dabei, dass sie es genauso gehalten hatten, als House noch der Boss war. Die Freiheit, aus dem Haus zu gehen, wenn er den Zeitpunkt für günstig hielt, räumte er sich selbst ein. Foreman schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Insgeheim war er froh, dass House sich zurückhielt, und auf diese Weise war beiden gedient. Er sollte öfter mit ihm einen Deal schließen.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein Schluchzen. Erlaubte sich da irgendjemand einen schlechten Scherz? Neugierig blieb er am Apparat. Irgendwie kam ihm die Stimme bekannt vor, die bisher nur in den Hörer stöhnte. Chase war es nicht, obwohl es ihm ähnlich sähe, seinen letzten Anruf auf eine so schwarzhumorige Art zu parodieren. Allerdings klang seines tiefer und nicht so unheilvoll wie das der Frau, die ihn gerade behelligte.

„Greg ..."

Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Sofort war er alarmiert. Stresshormone überschwemmten seinen Organismus bis zum Hirn und zogen Schmerzbahnen in das rechte Bein, das wie Feuer zu brennen begann. Zu abrupt setzte er sich auf und bekämpfte einen Schwindel, während er es unwillig grunzend massierte.

„Was ist? Was ist passiert?"

„Oh, Greg ... ich habe etwas schrecklich Dummes getan. Robert ist weg!"

Unter der Kraftanstrengung, seine brutal gequetschten Nerven zum Leben zu erwecken, konsultierte er die Uhr am kribbelnden Handgelenk. Die Schlafposition, die er auf dem Sofa einzunehmen gezwungen war, bedingte jeden Morgen taube Glieder. Hoffentlich konnte Foreman bald wieder ausziehen. Die Ameisenarmee war ihm der angebrannt schmeckende Kaffee auf der Wärmplatte der Maschine nicht wert.

Das Zifferblatt zeigte kurz nach acht. In Kalifornien war es fünf Uhr früh. Seine Mutter riss sich zusammen, doch es fiel ihr schwer, die Fassung zu wahren.

„Er war die ganze Nacht nicht da. Bisweilen geht er früh raus, um den Fischern zu helfen, aber er hat nicht in seinem Bett geschlafen, das hat mich jetzt doch stutzig gemacht. Wir hatten gestern Abend ein Gespräch, das ihn wahrscheinlich verstört hat. Wir haben über ... über diese Sache gesprochen, die letztes Jahr im Juni geschehen ist-... du hast ihn gefunden und ihm geholfen, damit zurechtzukommen..."

Die Vergewaltigung. Letztendlich hatte er sich ihr doch noch anvertraut. Völlig überraschend fand er es nicht, war aber in der Tat ein wenig verblüfft. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn betrunken gemacht, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Freiwillig wäre er nicht einmal ihm gegenüber damit herausgerückt. Allerdings besaß seine Mutter ein Händchen für gequälte Seelen. Ein sensibleres als Cameron.

Antworten konnte er nicht, sein Mund war auf einmal jeglichen Speichels beraubt. Nach einem Schneuzen meldete sie sich wieder, einer Hysterie nahe.

„Ich rufe die Polizei ..."

„Nein", sagte er fest, obwohl sein Blut brodelte und er bereits steifbeinig den Weg zum Schrank einschlug, um sich für einen Flug nach San Diego auszurüsten. „Beruhige dich. Allzu lange ist er noch nicht weg. Vielleicht wäre es ihm peinlich, wenn du jetzt gleich den Suchtrupp mobilisierst. Er muss manchmal allein sein, um mit etwas fertig zu werden, das ihn beschäftigt. Ich komme rüber mit dem nächsten Flug. Bis dahin unternimmst du nichts, okay? Vielleicht taucht er in der Zwischenzeit von selbst wieder auf. Wenn nicht, gehen wir ihn suchen."

Zäh wie Gummi zog sich der fünfstündige Flug dahin, für den er in letzter Minute ein Ticket ergattert hatte und dafür durch das Flughafengelände gewirbelt war wie eine verhinderte Naturkatastrophe, mitleidige Blicke von Vorbeigehenden einheimsend. Zum Glück hatte er wenigstens kein Gepäck zu schleppen.

Erst im Flieger hoch über den Wolken fand er Zeit, sein Team zu informieren. Sein Gesicht war schweißbedeckt, nicht nur vom ungewohnten Sprint durch das weitläufige Areal und der Anstrengung, es gerade noch unter die letzten Passagiere geschafft zu haben.

Wilson gab sein Bestes, seine Beklemmung zu zerstreuen, indem er ihm dasselbe sagte wie er seiner Mutter am Telefon. Aber irgendwie glaubte er das nicht mehr richtig. Wahrscheinlicher schien ihm, dass Chase sich nun schämte für seine Offenheit einer ihm gerade mal dreiwöchigen Bekanntschaft gegenüber. Oder aber die Aussprache hatte das Gegenteil von dem bewirkt, was sie eigentlich sollte: Neuerlich bildhaft hervorgerufene Flashbacks und Schmerz statt heilsame Therapie.

Nervös auf den Fingerknöcheln kauend betrachtete er die in der Sonne gleißende Tragfläche des Airbusses, wobei er alle zehn Minuten auf die Uhr blickte und merkte, dass seine Augen brannten. Das Bordmenü winkte er ab. Dafür ließ er sich drei Whisky hintereinander kredenzen.

oOo

Buchstäblich aufgelöst lief sie ihm am Terminal entgegen, hatte vermutlich die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet und sich mit Anschuldigungen überschüttet. Ihr ansonsten tiptop gemachtes Haar hing in Strähnen in ihre sorgenvoll gerunzelte Stirn. Schluchzend krallte sie sich seinen Arm. Sie wirkte klapprig, und zum ersten Mal dachte er, dass sie eine alte Frau war.

„Greg! O Gott, ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe. Bei den Nachbarn habe ich nachgefragt, aber keiner hat ihn gesehen. Ich bin völlig am Ende ..."

In einer ihm untypischen Geste schulterte er den Rucksack fester und schlang den freien Arm um sie. Ihre Verzweiflung ging ihm näher, als er wahrhaben wollte, weil es auch seine eigene war. „Er kommt wieder", sagte er rauh, um sich selbst aufzumöbeln. „Es wird alles gut, Mom. Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen." _Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Er ist ein vernünftiger Junge._

Bevor sie ihn suchen gingen, bestand seine Mutter darauf, dass er eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nahm, doch er hatte keinen Hunger, versprach, unterwegs etwas zu essen und brach unversehens zum Strand auf. Freunde, bei denen er untergekommen sein könnte, hatte er ihres Wissens nicht. Außer die Fischer, ein wortkarges, eigenbrötlerisches Volk. Nachmittags traf man sie nicht mehr an; ihre Arbeit endete am späten Morgen.

Die kalifornische Glut brachte ihn fast um. An der Küste wehte eine laue Brise, aber die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig auf seinen unbedeckten Kopf und die entblößten Arme. Er trug nur ein T-Shirt und Jeans, die um die Gürtellinie von Schweiß juckten. Jeden Badegast, der ihm begegnete, fragte er vergeblich nach Chase.

Entmutigt spähte er die Klippen hinauf, die Augen mit der Hand beschirmend. Hinauf klettern konnte er nicht, nicht einmal den Versuch unternehmen. Ein lahmes Bein vereitelte diesbezügliche Ambitionen, obwohl es in ihm gärte, es zu probieren.

Schließlich gelangte er an den am Ende des Felsens liegenden Ankerplatz der sanft in der Brandung schaukelnden Fischkutter. Ein vom Wetter gegerbter, ausgemergelter Hüne um die Fünfzig hockte im Schatten seines Schoners auf einer Lagertonne und flickte ein Netz. Als er näher humpelte, hob er misstrauisch den Kopf. Seine sich verengenden, von Falten eingezäunten Augen maßen ihn wie einen unerwünschten Eindringling. Er baute sich vor ihm auf, den Stock in den Sand gebohrt, wischte sich die Schweißtropfen von den Schläfen und kam kurzerhand zur Sache.

„_Hola. Has visto a un joven rubio?Australiano?"_

Mürrisch und verächtlich zugleich spuckte der Fischer seinen Kautabak aus, ehe er etwas für amerikanische Ohren nicht gerade Schmeichelhaftes in seinen graumelierten Stoppelbart brummte, nach rechts schaute, um seinem Blick auszuweichen, und sich dann wieder über seine Arbeit beugte. House stieß ihn mit seinem verlängerten Arm an. Unfreundlich konnte er auch sein, da brauchte er keinen Meister. Der Mann schien etwas zu wissen.

„Ich rede mit Ihnen."

„_Bésame_." Leck mich.

Er wusste, wo Chase sich aufhielt; jetzt war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. „Hundert Dollar. Bar auf die Hand, wenn Sie mir sagen, wo er ist."

Unwirsch deutete er mit dem kantigen Kinn vage hinter sich zum Schoner. Einen mitteilsameren Zeitgenossen hatte er selten gesehen. „_No quiero el dinero_ - Ich will kein Geld", knurrte er. „Heute Morgen er war hier."

Ein Rumpeln an Deck ließ ihn aufhorchen. Auf der anderen Seite des Bootes bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Jemand schwang sich über das Geländer und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall im Sand. Chase. Er floh vor ihm. Weshalb?

Er schickte sich an, sich an seine Fersen zu heften, doch der Spanier schnellte hoch und hielt ihn derb am Arm zurück. „_Déjalo en paz_ – lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe." Plötzlich klang seine knarrende Stimme beinahe mild. „Er hat nicht geschlafen. Viel Tränen."

Jählings machte er sich los. Der Kerl war ihm nicht geheuer. Eile war nicht geboten, und so folgte er in gemäßigtem Tempo den im Lauf verwehten Fußstapfen im Sand. Wenigstens schien er körperlich nicht verletzt zu sein, das war eine große Erleichterung. Die Spur führte zu einem nicht weit vom Hafen entfernten Verschlag, den die Fischer offenbar als Lagerraum nutzten. Langsam umrundete er ihn und stieß dann zögerlich die Tür auf, die erstaunlich morsch in den Scharnieren nachgab. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Chase ihn ausgeschlossen hatte. Den Stock lehnte er neben den Eingang.

Bevor er Einzelheiten im mit Spinnweben umwebten Inneren wahrnehmen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf den Jungen am Fenster und blieb daran hängen. Aus zusammenkneifenden Augen, die vom scharfen Kontrast zwischen Hell und Dunkel schmerzten, erkannte er, dass er nur mit Shorts und einem Unterhemd bekleidet war, Letzteres erregend eng anliegend. Augenscheinlich hatte er unter Deck des Schoners ein wenig den versäumten Schlaf nachgeholt. Sein Haar stand zerzaust neben dem Ohr ab.

Wie schlank, wie anmutig und doch männlich seine Gestalt wirkte. Im letzten Jahr musste er in der Tat ein wenig an Muskelmasse zugelegt haben. Seltsam, dass es ihn erst jetzt an Merkmalen verwirrte, die er fast täglich sah und berührte; der breitere Schultergürtel, der muskulöse Hals, an dem die Schlagader pulsierte und einen Schatten warf.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Chase längst ohne seine Erlaubnis erwachsen geworden war, ohne dass er es realisiert oder sich einfach geweigert hatte, es zu akzeptieren.

Schemen von Schiffsmaterial wie Netze, Tauwerk und gewaltige Anker, die das tanzende Sonnenlicht über dem nahen Ozean reflektierte, huschten über seine sich heftig hebende Brust, als er einen bedächtigen Schritt nach vorne tat. Sein Atem ging schnell, und er schien ähnlich wie er zu glauben, in einen Traum geraten zu sein. Ihn gebannt, wie unter Hypnose beobachtend, schluckte House krampfhaft, sowie Chase sich ihm wortlos näherte; das leise Tappen seiner nackten Füße auf den staubigen Holzdielen war das einzige vernehmbare Geräusch, zusammen mit dem wilden Rauschen seines Blutes in den Ohren oder das des Meeres. Direkt vor ihm knickte er ein wenig in den Hüften ein, schwang sie durch abwechselndes Wippen der Fußsohlen hin und er, um sich an ihm zu reiben. Es war nichts Keckes oder Kokettierendes darin, nur der Wunsch, ihm so nahe wie irgend möglich zu sein. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und spürte einen fordernden Willkommensgruß auf dem Wangenknochen.

Staub, Salz, sonnenverwöhnte Haut und Meer und die ihn fast umwerfende maskuline Würze, die von ihm ausging, ließen ihn die Nasenflügel blähen, als er die Arme um ihn legte, die ruhelosen Hüften mit dem Druck seiner Hände zügelte. Er sollte sich Zeit lassen, wenn er es denn wollte. Was ihn anging, löste allein die Gegenwart des vermissten Geliebten so starke Gefühle aus, dass er bezweifelte imstande zu sein, die kostbare Zeit mit ihm auszudehnen.

Die Hand in seinem Nacken, die seinen Kopf scheu zu sich herunterbog, ließ ihn zusammenschaudern. Seine Nase wühlte in Chase' Haar, von dem er sich die abspenstig geringelte Strähne um den Finger drehte, und für den Moment wurde er ein wenig ruhiger.

Nach einem verhaltenen Lachen über das unverhoffte Wiedersehen atmete Chase in sein Schlüsselbein, um ihn dann aus Augen anzusehen, die reifer blickten als jemals zuvor, ihm eine Traurigkeit offenbarten, die anders begründet war als die, an die er sich in dem Blick des kleinen verletzten Buben inzwischen gewöhnt hatte. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Wie auch immer, es befremdete ihn.

Er versank in der grünblauen, goldgesprenkelten Unergründlichkeit seiner Iris, die dank der Lichtverhältnisse fast schwarz erschien, und trat mechanisch einen Schritt vor. Chase umschloss das Bein mit seinen, was sämtlichen verbliebenen Nervensträngen in seinem Oberschenkel den Garaus machte, doch Chase fixierte ihn, brachte das vernarbte, pochende Gewebe mit dem richtigen Druck zur Ruhe, den Schmerz zum Erliegen und etwas anderes in Aufruhr. Berauscht und dankbar leckte er an der feinen Ohrmuschel, zupfte ein wenig daran und sog den von Schweiß zusammengeklebten Strähnen gierig das allgegenwärtige Salz aus, bis sie strohig schmeckten.

Chase fröstelte wie unter einem Fieberanfall, ehe er leicht auf seine Schultern eintrommelte. Vielleicht fror er tatsächlich; auf der gebräunten Haut stellten sich die flirrendhellen Härchen auf. Er selbst brannte vor Verlangen und schenkte ihm ungefragt seine Hitze. Chase absorbierte sie wie ein Schwamm, indem er sich an ihn drängte, ihn mit Mund und Händen erforschte. „Sie sind wirklich da…"

Seine vor Aufregung rauhe Stimme brach, er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste House' Kiefer, drückte ihm den Kopf nach oben. Einzelne blonde Haare luden sich elektrisch an den Bartstoppeln auf. Unwillkürlich wie sie war, jagte die Berührung eine Gänsehaut seine Wirbelsäule hinunter und ließ seinen Hintern und die Glieder zittern. Sich aus Chase' Schenkeln befreiend, wich er keuchend an die Bretterwand zurück. Chase umfasste seine Taille, strich energisch über seinen Po und zwang ihn, die Beine zu spreizen, indes die Hände tiefer wanderten. Der geschmeidige Körper goss sich an seinen Brustkorb und die fieberhaft zitternden Bauchmuskeln und wurde von seinen rasenden Atemzügen geschüttelt.

Unter seinen Handballen schoben sich die Hüftknochen des Jungen je nach Druckausübung leicht hoch und wieder herunter. Wie selbstverständlich drückte Chase das Becken an seinen Unterleib. Die Bewegung war so sanft und doch so vielsagend, dass er nicht anders konnte als sehnsüchtig aufzuseufzen, während seine Finger unter den Saum der Shorts krabbelten, sie ihm ein Stück herunterstreiften. Die verführerisch glatte Haut schimmerte dunkler als sonst, doch dort, wo kein Sonnenstrahl sie geküsst hatte, war sie wie Alabaster. Und zart und rund und fest. Er würde verrückt werden, wenn er ihm gestattete, ihn anzufassen.

„Ja", wisperte er heiser. „Sie auch ...?" Etwas, das wie ein schluchzendes, wahnsinniges Lachen klang, ein völlig absurder Laut, entstieg eruptionsartig seiner Kehle.

„Sch sch ... es ist gut, ich bin da", beschwichtigte Chase, ihn weiterhin umschlingend; die Wange an seinem Brustbein benetzte das T-Shirt mit Feuchtigkeit; er wusste nicht, ob von Schweiß oder Tränen. „Ist okay."

„Bleib", murmelte er, während er die Hand über Chase' Schritt legte und ihn ein Stück von sich weg schob, um ihn in seiner ganzen Sinnlichkeit zu mustern, ihn zu atmen. Seine Zungenspitze stieß zischelnd und vorsichtig an den Amorbogen der sinnlich breiten Oberlippe. Es war, als müsse sie dort sein, als wäre Chase damit geboren, um ihr später, für diesen Augenblick, diesen Platz einzuräumen, und er tat ihr den Gefallen und verweilte eine Zeit, schmeckte Salz und Schweiß. Langsam züngelte er über die Falte zwischen Mund und Nase zur Nasenspitze hinauf an die Wurzel, deren Eigenwilligkeit er so liebte. „Bleib mein Baby."

Chase packte sein T-Shirt und nestelte ein wenig daran herum, verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen erneut, indem er an seinem Rückgrat bis hinunter zum Steiß über den Po imaginäres Klavier spielte und dann auf eine wagemutige Erkundungstour ging. Der Mund in dem halb zu ihm erhobenen Gesicht deutete ein Lächeln an, als Chase sich an ihn und dann die Wange an sein Brustbein bettete. Was seine Fingerspitzen gerade ertasteten, hätte House erröten lassen, wäre es nicht so großartig gewesen. Er glaubte, zu bersten unter dem wonnevollen Schauer, der mit den langen, kraftvollen Fingern seine Haut hinab fuhr, so erregend frech und neu war der Körperkontakt.

Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, sich von Chase loszueisen, schweifte sein Blick suchend, fast hilflos durch den Raum. Er war vollgestopft mit Regalen, in denen sich wiederum Schiffsschrauben und Zubehör in einem nur für die Seeleute durchschaubaren System stapelten. Wahrlich kein idealer Ort für Romantik. Mit dem Druck, unter dem er stand, würde er ihn auch im Stehen nehmen, aber irgendwie schien ihm das nicht richtig, geradezu roh, nachdem Chase so lieb um ihn warb und das Vorspiel dermaßen grandios gestaltete. Allerdings würde mehr daraus werden; sein Blick hatte es ihm gesagt in dem Moment, als er eingetreten war, zusammen mit seiner erstaunlich mutigen Initiative, mit der er ihn hochbrachte. Ohne ihn aus seiner Umarmung zu entlassen, dirigierte House ihn von der Bretterwand fort. Gehorsam und leichtfüßig wie ein Tänzer folgte er rückwärtsgehend seinen Schritten; den Kopf gesenkt, entglitt ihm die Kontrolle über sein Denkvermögen; er wusste was kam. Chase würde mit ihm auf eine merkwürdig ruhelose Art rangeln, ohne Sinn und Ziel, wie ein kleines wildes Tier. Ein lüsternes Ächzen stahl sich unter seine Atmung, und er begann hektisch, ihm das Shirt hochzukrempeln, vollendete sein Vorhaben aber nicht.

Irgendetwas fiel krachend zu Boden und zersplitterte, als sie gegen ein Regal taumelten, doch weder er noch Chase achteten darauf. House blies ihm seinen herben Atem in den Mund und befeuchtete die Lippen, nach denen der Kleinere spielerisch schnappte, wenn er kurz losließ. Nie zu lange, als befürchtete er, ihn zu verlieren. Zugleich zerrte Chase wild am Hemd, bis House es sich über Kopf und Arme zog, ihn danach jedoch sofort wieder an sich presste. Ein Schauer durchpulste seine Adern und setzte sich über die Wirbelsäule fort, so dass er kurz pausieren musste, um sich zu fangen. Er hätte Chase tragen können, so erhitzt war er. Aber er würde sich ihm zuliebe bremsen.

Vor einer Tür mit einem abweisend verrosteten Riegelschloss verharrten sie schwankend. House hatte das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen. Seine Augen brannten, während er den Jungen roh an der Schulter packte im Begriff, ihn von sich wegzudrehen. Länger konnte er nicht mehr warten.

„ ... lässt sich öffnen", keuchte Chase und demonstrierte den Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussage, indem er die Tür mit der Ferse aufstieß und im Inneren einen Kippschalter an einem sichtbaren Wandkabel umlegte. Er schien schon öfter hier gewesen zu sein.

Eine fensterlose Schlafgelegenheit für den Bootsmann kam zum Vorschein. Bis auf die Pritsche und ein Hängeregal mit Schnaps, einigen Wasserflaschen und der spanischen, aufgeweichten Taschenbuchausgabe von _Moby Dick_ war der Raum - eher eine Kammer – kahler und klaustrophobischer als eine Mönchszelle. Nässe und Schimmel fraßen die hellgelb verputzten Wände, aber es war gut, es genügte für das, was sie anstrebten, auf das sie wie entfesselt hinsteuerten. Er hätte ihn überall haben wollen, seinen süßen, athletischen, allmählich erwachsenen Australier, der so ein scharfes Aroma aussandte, dass ihm ganz flau wurde beim Gedanken daran, jetzt noch von ihm abzulassen. Oder dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte, bevor ihm Flügel wuchsen.

Ehrfürchtig strich er über die bebenden Flanken, die appetitlichen Rundungen seiner Schultern, küsste und biss sie zärtlich, um sie als sein Eigentum zu markieren, wie sie es verdient hatten (obwohl er kaum mehr dazu in der Lage war) und arbeitete sich langsam zum Nacken hinauf, jeden Zentimeter der salzigen Haut erforschend. Wie die Spitzen von Nadeln peitschte Chase' Haar in sein Gesicht, als er den Kopf mit einem wohligen Erschaudern zurückwarf. Er kniete sich hinter ihn, ging tiefer über die Wirbelsäule und erntete ein überraschtes, verzücktes, von seinem triumphierenden Lachen überlagertes Stöhnen. Schwere Gerüche wie Wein und Zimt schwängerten die stickige Luft.


	11. Chapter 11

Er war so unerhört bereit, dass er hoffte, er hätte seine Sinne noch soweit beisammen, es Chase schön zu machen, auf ihn Acht zu geben. Sein trotz der Heißblütigkeit verletzlicher Ausdruck und die sich hebenden, von der Sonne ein wenig ausgebleichten Brauen verrieten glühende Leidenschaft, sowie er sich ihm zuwandte und schließlich zu ihm aufschauend auf die Pritsche sank, begehrenswert und unschätzbar wertvoll in seiner Fähigkeit, sich ganz zu geben, zu vertrauen und bedingungslos zu lieben. Der perfekt proportionierte Körper, sein Aussehen, taten ein Übriges und hatten geholfen, House' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, aber er wusste, dass er ihn auch unter einer anderen, weniger attraktiven Fassade aufgespürt hätte – den liebebedürftigen, ausgehungerten kleinen Robert hinter dem tadellosen, adretten, immer den Schein wahrenden Dr. Chase.

Von adrett konnte im Augenblick keine Rede mehr sein, zumindest nicht im direkten Vergleich mit Chase im Laborkittel und Krawatte.

Schweiß perlte auf der glatten Stirn und den erhitzten Wangen, staute sich in der Wölbung der Oberlippe, dem heimlichen Wohnort seiner Zunge. Erwartungsvoll öffnete sich sein verschwenderisch großer Mund, um ihn zu schmecken, ein dunkles Lachen vibrierte in seiner Kehle. Er war wundervoll, und wundervoll war es zu sehen, wie heiß er auf ihn war. Gespannt wie ein Bogen, innen und außen, und nach Liebe riechend, jetzt schon. Zum Aufessen, wie auf einer silbernen Schale serviert. Eingehüllt in eine Schwüle aus Moschus und dem Duft körperlicher Erregung schälte er ihm das Unterhemd vom Leib, woraufhin Chase sich schwer atmend auf die Seite legte und ihn aus großen Augen anschaute. Ihre jeweiligen Bereiche waren klar abgesteckt. House übernahm den aktiven Part. Sobald er ihm einen Rollentausch anbot, wurde er ängstlich, annähernd panisch. Sie würden es auf gewohnte Weise vollziehen. Doch in diesem Moment hegte er berechtigte Zweifel, ob er verstand, denn er war mental nicht ganz bei ihm, auch wenn er es ihm versichert hatte.

_Kann ich es? Darf ich es? Dir zeigen, dass du mir mehr bedeutest als allen deinen treulosen Verwandten? Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun. Ich will es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass es schmerzt und du so tapfer bist. Nicht nur im Hinblick auf das, was du von mir forderst, was dir zusteht. Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen._

Ermutigend streckte Chase die Hand nach seiner aus, und mit einer Kraft, die ihn schaudern machte, weil sie nicht mehr der eines kleinen Jungen würdig war, zog er ihn auf sich, auf seine wohltuend kühle, glatte, unter ihm schlüpfrig werdende Haut. Fühlte, wie er ihn einlud, wie die straffen Muskeln unter seinen weich wurden und ihn in ihren ab jetzt ruhelosen Bewegungen wogten wie ein Boot auf stürmischer See. Sein Atem und der Herzschlag beschleunigten sich, verbanden sich mit denen des Jungen, aber er schaffte ein Lächeln. Schüchtern wurde es von Chase repliziert, während House mit dem Finger sein Profil nachzeichnete, an seinen Lippen zupfte und ihnen in der Vereinigung mit seinen ein süßes, saftiges Geräusch entlockte.

Neben seinen Seiten strampelte Chase auf einmal, und House fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er die Shorts noch anhatte. Er spannte die Armmuskulatur an, um den Oberkörper hoch zu hieven, und wartete. Ganz von ihm herunter konnte er nicht, das wäre Folter. Ein unmerkliches Nicken verdeutlichte ihm, dass er bereit war wie er. Äußerlich bedacht, aber innerlich tobsüchtig, befreite er ihn komplett vom letzten Kleidungsstück, drehte ihn unter sich auf den Bauch und öffnete den Gürtel und die Hosen.

Die Ansicht, die sich ihm bot, nahm ihm den Atem, um den er ohnehin rang wie ein Ertrinkender. Golden leuchtete der Flaum auf dem braunen, starken und doch noch jugendlich geformten Rücken, auf dem eine Schweißspur vom Nacken über die Wirbelsäule in die Furche des rosig-weißen Pos lief, dessen samtartige Beschaffenheit an einen Pfirsich erinnerte. Lustvoll und trotzdem ohne Hast ließ er sich auf seinen persönlichen Himmel sinken, spürte die Geschmeidigkeit, mit der er gefügig seinem Gewicht unterlag. Aufgeregt wandte Chase den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können, wobei er keuchte und bei jeder seiner Vorwärtsbewegungen kurze, ekstatische, unartikulierte Laute von sich gab, die sich schließlich zu einem enthemmten Aufschrei steigerten, als er in ihn drang. Er hatte vorsichtig sein wollen, aber es ging nicht, es war praktisch undenkbar. Andererseits würde er sterben, so sehr machte es ihn an. Chase' Muskeln verkrampften unter dem Schock, wurden hart und eng, aber er blieb bei ihm, dachte nicht daran, sich ihm zu entziehen, obwohl er zitterte und ächzte und House damit in noch wildere Gewässer schiffte.

Als er dennoch bedauernd zurückwich, weil er ihm keine weiteren Schmerzen zufügen wollte, kam er ihm nach. Schwer stützte er sich auf den Ellenbogen, während er mit der anderen Hand hinter sich griff. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt. Lange Ponysträhnen berührten die Felddecke der Pritsche, die viel zu kratzig war für die zarte Haut der Glieder auf ihr. „_Komm _...", flehte er keuchend. „_Bitte_."

Trotz seiner Besorgnis glitt er wieder höher, tiefer in ihn, über die Feuchtigkeit ihrer aneinander gleitenden Körper, liebkoste seinen zuckenden Kopfwender und die Schläfe, um ihn durch Zärtlichkeiten und Anerkennung vom Schmerz wegzuführen.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihn weitere innere Muskelkontraktionen den Gestaden des Paradieses entgegen wogten, die sich mit Chase' allmählich seinem Takt angleichenden Beckenbewegungen auf wundersame Weise verlängerten, ihn fest umringten mit wild pulsierender Glückseligkeit.

Keuchend verlangte er mehr, und Chase enttäuschte ihn nicht. Nicht dass er es je getan hätte, doch House hatte nie geahnt, dass er ihn so gründlich spüren konnte, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Für einen Mann sah er so fragil, fast zierlich aus.

Vor Erregung war er kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren oder bewusstlos zu werden und wurde die erste Heftigkeit mit einer ruckartigen Erschütterung los, die Chase unsanft gegen die Wand drängte und ihn einen Laut hören ließ, den er unheimlich inspirierend fand. Süß und scharf und wonnevoll. Über ihnen auf dem aus Brettern zusammengenagelten Board klirrte Glas an Glas. Ein paar Sekunden nur dauerte das bedrohliche Geräusch an, bis er den erregten Chase mit einer Geistesgegenwart, die er sich selbst nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, sicherheitshalber ein wenig zurückzog. Wieder verspürte er ihn umfassender, aber nicht mehr so ungestüm, eher sanft wie ein erfrischender Sommerregen, dessen Tropfen in schillernden Farben auf ihn niedergingen. Im schwingenden, schwindelerregenden Wechsel von Anspannung und Lockerung fanden sie ihren Rhythmus, bog sich der Jüngere ihm entgegen und stöhnte nicht mehr aus Furcht oder Qual. Endlich waren sie sicher, und er selbst fühlte sich ein bisschen nüchterner, wenn auch weiterhin beglückend euphorisch. Dennoch zügelte er sich für Chase, der noch nicht soweit war, ihn jedoch mit seinem Körpereinsatz an einen Punkt führte, der ihm ein überraschtes Stöhnen entlockte.

Ihn weiter stimulierend, trieb er Chase sachte und doch fordernd bestimmt dem Gipfel entgegen. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Decke, bevor sie House' Handgelenke eisern umschlossen. Diesmal erschauderte er kurz nach ihm, aber nicht weniger intensiv, riss ihn dabei mit sich, in seine geschmeidigen, einmaligen Bewegungen und den Konvulsionen seiner strammen Sehnen. An der unglaublichen Vielfalt der wimmernden Seufzer, die sich zuweilen zu einem wonnevollen Grunzen steigerten, konnte er die Freude hören und ließ sich mit einem seligen Lächeln ganz von ihr durchdringen.

Merkwürdig, doch ihn so zu erleben, befriedigte ihn in höherem Maß als seinen eigenen Lustgewinn, der mit Chase zweifellos unvergleichlich war.

oOo

Chloroformiert von der drückenden, dämpfigen Schwüle im Raum blieb er auf ihm liegen und brachte ihn unbeabsichtigt allein mit seinem Gewicht und seiner Nähe noch einmal auf, bis Chase sich beruhigte und ein wohliges Seufzen ausstieß, sich dann auf die Seite wälzte, um House Platz zu machen und ihn anzusehen. Es war eng für zwei Personen nebeneinander auf der schmalen Pritsche, und die Decke kratzte, aber er genoss es, Chase einzuatmen, den überwältigenden, fruchtig-herben Duft seines an der Haut klebenden Körpers, vermischt mit den scharfen Ausdünstungen seines eigenen. Den Blick aus großen Augen konnte er nicht deuten, was ihm auf einmal die Kehle zuschnürte. „Habe ich Sie - verwirrt? Sind Sie wund?"

Mit dem Finger strich Chase ihm verträumt über die Lippen, zwang sie ihm sachte auf und ließ ihn das Salz seiner Haut kosten.

„Nein", flüsterte er. Bald würde er eindösen; seine Lider wurden schwer und flatterten, während die Augäpfel zuckten. Er freute sich darauf, ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen, obwohl er nicht wusste, was sie mit dem bärbeißigen Spanier machen würden, der sicher irgendwann antanzte, wahrscheinlich früher als ihnen lieb sein konnte, um das reparierte Netz zu lagern. Es war ungewöhnlich geworden, dass sie kurz nach ihrer Intimität darüber sprachen; meist schlief Chase schnell ein, wenn er sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, und ihm – House - war ohnehin nicht mehr nach reden zumute.

„Es war schön. Es ist immer schön mit Ihnen."

„Ich habe Sie vermisst."

„Ich weiß. Sie haben es mir gerade gezeigt."

„Es ist nicht nur das", widersprach er brummelnd, während er Muster auf die braune Schulter zog und sich dann einen zarten Kuss abholte. „Ohne Sie mag ich nicht mehr sein. Ich könnte (eventuell) auf das hier verzichten, wenn ich Sie nur immer bei mir hätte."

Seine andere, über Chase liegende Hand durchkämmte kontemplativ den blonden Schopf, der daraufhin aufgewühlt gegen seine Achselhöhle gedrückt wurde. Das Wunder, in dem er steckte und allgemein Körper genannt wurde, fing heftig zu zittern an, so dass er fest den Arm um ihn legte und sie beide aufrichtete. Die Änderung ihrer Lage entlockte Chase ein gepeinigtes Wimmern. Erschrocken hielt House den Atem an. Er hatte ihn doch verletzt. Aber es war zu spät. Hoffentlich litt wenigstens sein Selbstwertgefühl nicht darunter.

„Chase. Was ist los? Was haben Sie? Warum sind Sie vor mir weggelaufen, vorhin? Was macht Sie so anders als vor drei Wochen?"

„House ..."

Er kämpfte mit sich und verlor; ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen erfüllte die von einer nackten Glühbirne beleuchtete Kammer.

Oh Chase, dachte er. Sei doch nicht so stolz. Du darfst weinen, du darfst alles bei mir.

„Sind Sie noch ganz? –… meine Mutter hat sicher etwas im Haus – wenn wir zurückgehen ... oder Sie bleiben hier, und ich besorge etwas in der Apotheke und komme gleich wieder..."

Obwohl der Vorschlag dumm und albern klang, war er froh, ihn unterbreitet zu haben, denn er erheiterte den Jungen: in das etwas verzweifelte Lachen fiel House kurz mit ein. Doch der Moment war sofort wieder dahin, die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick stärker. Mit einem dumpfen Laut, der sich anhörte, als würde ihm die Luft ausgehen, klammerte er sich an ihn, die glatte Brust an seiner, blieb jedoch seltsam quirlig. Sein Atem fuhr heiß in seine Schulterbeuge. House kraulte seinen Nacken und raunte in sein Ohr, leise, behutsam.

„Ist es wegen der Geschichte von gestern? Hat meine Mutter Sie bedrängt? Sie hätten es ihr nicht sagen müssen."

Eigenartig dabei war allerdings, dass er sich ihm trotz der Wiederbelebung des Traumas so phantastisch gegeben hatte, so verspielt und temperamentvoll, alles um sich herum vergessend. Inzwischen konnte er ihm nichts mehr vormachen. Seine Gefühle lotete er mit der Präzision eines Uhrwerks aus. Gerade eben war er mutig gewesen, leidenschaftlich und erregt, und das nicht aus Angst. Welchen anderen Grund sollte es sonst geben? Offenbar war Chase zu schüchtern, ihn zu verraten; vielleicht würde er House erzürnen.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er womöglich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Eine, die nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfiel. Ein Klumpen fiel in seinen Magen und verursachte ein scheußliches Wühlen in den Eingeweiden.

Er wollte bei ihr bleiben, bei ihrer warmherzigen Weiblichkeit, selbstgebackenen Keksen und strahlendem Sonnenschein, und sie hatte natürlich nichts dagegen, da sie endlich den optimalen Sohn bemuttern durfte. Ein diesmal kalter, unangenehmer Schauer lief seinen Rücken herunter, als er Chase' schmales Gesicht anhob.

„Nimmt sie Sie mir weg?"

„Ich liebe Sie", brach es in der gesamten Pracht seines ozeanischen Akzents aus ihm heraus, als hätte er seine Frage überhaupt nicht gehört. „Oh, House, wenn Sie wüssten, wie ich Sie liebe ..."

„Nicht halb so sehr wie ich Sie", erwiderte er, als wären bombastische Liebesschwüre das Normalste auf der Welt. Aber es stimmte, und es war nicht falsch, dass er es ihn wissen ließ.

Chase drängte ihn an die Wand, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit unbändigen Küssen und dann den Hals. Seine Finger ziepten an seinem Brusthaar, und er bemüßigte sich, ihn mit zischenden Lauten ein wenig zu mäßigen. Der gewagte Körpereinsatz putschte ihn trotz seiner behaglichen Kraftlosigkeit auf; dennoch würde er nicht nachgeben. Er musste herausfinden, was ihn quälte.

„Wenn Sie hier bleiben möchten ... ich kann nichts dagegen sagen. Ich will, dass es Ihnen gut geht, nicht mehr. Ich werde Sie nie zu etwas zwingen." Die Worte kamen wie Blei von seinen Lippen.

„Nein ... ich will nicht. Ich gehöre zu Ihnen – wenn Sie mich lassen."

Beinahe wäre er erstickt, so sehr würgte es ihn angesichts seiner rührenden Beteuerung. „Was ist es dann?"

Er brauchte Zeit, die er ihm bereitwillig genehmigte. Unter seinen sachten Liebkosungen normalisierten sich Atem und Puls, wobei ihm Chase' Schläfrigkeit eine treue Verbündete war. Wie unter Hypnose nuschelte er in seine Schulter.

„Blythe ... Ihre Mutter ... sie ... sie war verlobt mit Ihrem Vater ... und sie war Anfang Zwanzig und es gab eine Gartenparty im Haus ihrer Eltern. Da war ein Freund der Familie, er war Pfarrer und hat zuviel getrunken und ... er hat sie ... er hat sie ..." Bebend schluchzte er auf. Aus seiner Nase lief Schleim in den zitternden Mund. „Er hat sie geschändet ... _Ihre Mutter!_"

Jetzt verlor er die Fassung und bohrte den Kopf an ihn; er keuchte so laut, dass House unwillkürlich das Zwerchfell stimulierte, während er über Chase geradeaus an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Muskeln, Fasern und Denken versteinerten. Selbst Chase' Wärme an seiner Haut verwandelte sich zu einer Eisdecke. Der Junge war völlig fertig, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Auffordernd strich er über seinen Rücken, nachdem er zuvor die kratzige Decke um sie beide geschlungen hatte.

„Weiter", sagte er, die Achsel anhebend, um ihn aus seiner Trance zu reißen, in die er sich zu flüchten drohte. „Chase. Verstehen Sie mich? Ich will alles hören."

„Nein, bitte ..."

Es ging über seine Kräfte, mehr als über seine, weil er die Demütigung mit ihr teilte, sie nachempfinden konnte. Aber er wusste, dass das, was noch unausgesprochen war, mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Mit zwölf Jahren war er überzeugt davon gewesen, dass John House nicht sein biologischer Vater sein konnte. Er hatte so beharrlich darauf bestanden und seine Mutter mit der Frage nach dem richtigen gelöchert, dass sie irgendwann kapitulierend eingelenkt hatte. Die Identität des wahren Erzeugers hatte sie jedoch nie preisgegeben.

„Ich muss es wissen, ich bin nicht wie Sie."

Er ahnte es ohnehin schon. Sein Ton klang eindringlich, aber nicht schroff, während er den jungen Freund fest an sich drückte, um ihn die verräterisch quellenden Lider nicht sehen zu lassen. Natürlich wollte er Gewissheit haben, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn der aufkeimende Verdacht auf so niederschmetternde Art beuteln würde. Chase schwieg, so dass er ihm ein wenig auf die Sprünge half. Dicht an seinem Ohr formulierte er die Frage als Feststellung, die auszusprechen ihn tatsächlich Überwindung kostete. „Sie wurde schwanger."

Verzagt nickte er, schob die herabhängenden Arme unter seine und fixierte ihn mit Händen und dem spitzen Kinn, nahm ihn mit in sachtes Geschaukel. Seine Art, ihn zu begütigen. Und irgendwie erschütterte sie ihn in ihrer Hilflosigkeit. Er barg das Gesicht an ihm, sog den vertrauten Duft ein und wurde von dem Drang befallen,_ ihn_ zu trösten, als er anfing zu weinen. Endlich. Endlich konnte er reagieren.

„Chase ... es ist gut. Ich bin da, und ich bin Ihnen oder meiner Mutter nicht böse dafür, dass sie Ihnen mehr erzählt hat als mir. Sie wird ihre Gründe haben. Und wir werden nie mehr darüber reden, wenn Sie jetzt ehrlich zu mir sind und mir alles sagen, was Sie wissen."

Den Namen des Geistlichen herauszufinden, dürfte kein Problem sein, aber er fürchtete sich schlagartig nach so langer Zeit davor, diesbezüglich Schritte zu unternehmen. Was wieder einmal bewies, welch unlogisches Wesen der Mensch war. Wenn ein lang gehegter Wunsch oder die Lösung eines lebenslangen Rätsels in Reichweite schien, dem er nun nicht mehr nachzujagen brauchte, zog er lieber den Schwanz ein und wandte sich ab.

Seine nachdrückliche Zusage schien die Unruhe ein wenig zu lindern; zumindest artikulierte sich Chase deutlicher als bei der Episode mit der Party.

„Sie wollte das Baby nicht ... aber Ihr Großvater – er war ... sehr streng und religiös. Eine Abtreibung kam nicht in Frage. Den Namen des Kindvaters hat sie aus Scham nie verraten. Ihr Vater – Mr. House - er hat sie trotzdem geheiratet. Bevor Sie geboren wurden."

Er drückte ihn mit einer Macht an sich, die ihm gut tat, die seine verkrampften Muskeln lockerte. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er nicht den Wunsch, zu weinen. Chase tat es für ihn. Statt zu lamentieren über sein Schicksal als Unerwünschter war es besser, ihn zu halten, ihn dicht an sich zu spüren, in seinem Haar selbstvergessen gegen den Strich zu graben und zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht verließ, weil er ein Bastard war. Gezeugt von einem Mann der Kirche, er, der absolute Atheist. Das war beinahe ein Hohn.

Abermals schluchzte Chase auf. „Bitte sagen Sie ihr nichts. Sie wollte, dass Sie es unter keinen Umständen erfahren. Aber es ... es hat mir geholfen. Weil sie dasselbe durchgemacht-..."

Stumm unterbrach er ihn, bevor er weitere Tränen vergießen würde, indem er ihm methodisch und zärtlich Flüssigkeiten von Augen, Mund und Kiefer küsste. Chase schmiegte sich an ihn. Allmählich wurde er wieder er selbst.


End file.
